Two weeks
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Akibat janji dua orang Nenek di masa lalu, rasa stress kini harus di hadapi sang cucu yang mau tidak mau harus menghadapi nasibnya. Niat menghabiskan liburan yang berharga di rumah, malah harus menghadapi calon suaminya yang memiliki sifat berbeda jauh dengannya, mesum, dingin, serius, kasar. Tapi, apa benar itu sifat aslinya?/ Male x FemNesia.
1. First day

Beberapa pasang iris yang berbeda warna itu serentak menatap gadis di hadapannya yang terdiam. Menggigit bibirnya seakan terintimidasi empat pemuda-menjelma dalam pikiran sebagai mahluk buas- di hadapannya. Menautkan kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang muncul tanpa bisa ia cegah. Mengutuk kedua sepupunya yang mungkin saat ini berhasil pergi dengan selamat.

"Manja, jelek, pendek, gendut. Itulah dirimu!" suara itu berasal dari pria berisi emerald di hadapannya, raut permusuhan jelas ia tunjukan dari perkataannya barusan. Tidak peduli gadis itu tersentak menatapnya, kembali menundukan kepala melihat iris itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kukira ia sedikit manis, Arthur." Suara riang penuh godaan itu terdengar dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Apa matamu buta, Mat? Sejak kapan seleramu pada gadis menurun." Terdengar sedikit sarkatik dari Arthur, menatap tajam pada pria itu. "Kalau gitu kau saja."

"Eh? Hahaha, kurasa sebaiknya Lukas saja." Seru pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan Mat itu, melirik pada pria yang duduk disofa dengan santai membaca buku.

Tahu dirinya disebut, pemuda berambut pirang itu memberikan deathglare pada pemuda yang barusan bicara. "Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Matthias?" suara itu keluar dengan nada datar seiring dengan tatapannya yang terarah pada pemuda yang bernama Matthias tersebut. Tidak peduli, gadis yang sempat ia tatap beberapa detik lalu bergidik ngeri.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari pemuda yang bersandar di kusen pintu, perlahan kembali menatap gadis yang terlihat makin terlupakan di tengah ruangan. Seakan ingin menangis, "sudahlah kalian! Sebaiknya kita langsung ke intinya saja." Sarannya bosan.

Tiga pemuda yang mendengar perkataan itu, perlahan melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Ludwig benar." Sahut Arthur kembali lagi menatap gadis di hadapannya, melirik pada Matthias yang menggeram karena harus kedapatan mengatakannya.

Paham dengan kode yang diberikan sepupunya itu, Matthias pun kembali maju. "Kurasa tanpa aku bilang, kaupun sudah paham bukan, Nesia." Mata yang tadinya terlihat ramah itu berubah. "Maaf tapi, sepertinya kami tidak bisa mengikuti kata Nenek untuk menjadi calon suamimu."

Keempat pemuda itu serentak kembali menatap Nesia yang terkejut, mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap keempat pemuda berbeda rupa tersebut. Onxy hitamnya terlihat membesar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Matthias.

* * *

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D**

* * *

**Flashback.**

_Beberapa minggu sebelumnya_

"Mbak.., liburan ke sini yah."

"Kenapa? Kangen yah?" Goda gadis berambut panjang, satu tangannya tidak berhenti memegang mouse.

"Iya, kangen." Sahutan diluar dugaan yang membuatnya terdiam

Tidak ada angin, hujan, badai, maupun petir. Handphone miliknya berbunyi, suara di sebrang yang sangat dihapal sebagai sepupu jauhnya mengatakan itu. Membuatnya mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Apa ia sebegitu ngangeninya?

**.**

_**`00`**_

_._

_Tiga hari sebelum liburan_

"Ikut yah," wajah itu tersenyum menatapnya yang terlihat berpikir. "Mbakkan udah lama gak ke rumah Mbah, jadi liburan kali ini Mbak mesti ikut Dek Ti. Mbah kan kangen juga dengan Mbak."

Raut wajah itu terlihat berpikir, firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Sekali lagi menatap sepupu perempuannya yang jauh lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya ini. Wajah gadis itu masih tersenyum menatapnya, seakan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan. Anggukan pelan ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Tidak menyadari senyum itu perlahan berubah.

**.**

_**`00`**_

**.**

_Sehari sebelum libur panjang._

"Mbak, kita sudah sampai!" Suara sepupu perempuannya membangunkan gadis itu dari tidurnya.

Mengerjapkan mata, tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Menoleh pada sepupunya yang sudah turun, mengambil tas yang isinya disiapkan dengan tergesa-gesa karena, ulah sepupunya yang dengan seenaknya memajukan jadwal keberangkatan. Membuatnya meminta izin libur duluan.

'Semoga tidak ada yang ketinggalan.' Batinnya melihat tas yang ukurannya tidak seberapa di bahunya.

"Mbak! Ayo turun!" suara dari luar memanggilnya, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan sesaat.

Anggukan pelan ia berikan, perlahan turun dari kendaraan yang membawanya tadi. Iris itu terlihat heran melihat kendaraan lain sudah terpakir rapi di depan rumah sederhana yang akan ia tempati selama liburan.

"Dek Bo, itu mobil adek?" melirik pada pria yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya ini dengan heran. Takjub akan kesuksesan sepupunya ini.

Mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu. "Bukan, itu mobil tamu." Jawaban yang meruntuhkan kekagumannya barusan. "Mbah dan yang lain sudah menunggu, ayo masuk!" ajak pria yang bernama lengkap Probo ini, melihat gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk, mengikuti.

'Semoga koleksi Yaoi di rumah gak ketahuan.' Batin gadis itu dengan langkah malas-malasan mengikuti. Liburan berharganya yang ia ingin habiskan untuk menonton video yang didownloadnya, sepertinya akan ia tunda untuk dua minggu ke depan. Melihat pohon mangga di dekatnya yang terlihat berbuah banyak, 'gak rugi juga nih, liburan di sini.' Senyumnya tanpa menyadari kejadian yang akan ia lalui nanti. Kembali melangkah dengan semangat memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang!" terdengar sapaan dari beberapa sepupunya, dibalas dengan senyum dan sungkeman pada Nenek dan bibi, adik dari ayahnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling saat dirasakan, betapa ramainya rumah ini sekarang. Tertegun mendapati ada orang tak di kenal yang berada di sana. Mendekat dan ikut menyalaminya, seakan kenal. Bagaimanapun sopan santun harus ia terapkan, jika tidak ingin Ayahnya mendengar bahwa anaknya tidak bertingkah sopan. Lihat saja raut puas dari sang Nenek yang seakan bangga melihatnya.

"Mbak, istirahatlah." Anggukan pelan ia berikan begitu pemuda yang lebih muda dari Probo berkata. "Mbak pasti lelah." Ujarnya yang diamini gadis itu dalam hati.

"Nanti sore, kita berangkat lagi." Suara dari Probo membuat ia menoleh. Kaget dengan maksud perkataan yang barusan terlontar.

"Ke mana?" Dorongan pelan di tubuhnya dapat ia rasakan, dari wanita yang tadi berangkat bersamanya. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa ada jawaban.

Tidak disadarinya tatapan dari tamu yang tidak dikenal, memperhatikan hingga ia hilang dari ruang tamu.

.

**`00`**

.

Raut kebinguan jelas terlihat dari wajah gadis itu, mengerjapkan mata menatap pada rumah di hadapannya sekarang. Setelah perjalanan berjam-jam, kini ia berada di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Menoleh pada kedua sepupu prianya yang tersenyum tidak enak ke arahnya.

"Dek Bo, Dek Ta!" ucapnya pelan menuntut penjelasan setelah berjam-jam lalu dicuekin, sedikit penjelasanpun tidak diucapkan saat ia bertanya.

"Ayo kita masuk!" seru si bungsu, Fitrah. Menoleh pada sepupunya yang terlihat lelah.

"Penjelasannya di dalam." Perlahan Probo menghela napas melihat sepupunya menekukan wajah karena, kembali dihiraukan. "Sekalian istirahat, Mbak pasti lelah." Bujuknya.

Sama seperti Probo, gadis itupun menghela napas. Perkataan Probo ada benarnya, belum sehari ia di rumah Neneknya, tanpa basa-basi kedua sepupunya ini membawanya pergi ke bandara dan membuatnya mesti mengulang perjalanan –amat sangat– panjang. Badannya benar – benar lelah, ditambah lagi kepalanya terasa berdenyut – denyut. Pasrah mengikuti.

.

**`00`**

**.**

"ciyus!"

"Qrhis, Nek!" kembali membetulkan namanya pada sang tuan rumah. Setiap namanya salah disebut.

Dosa apa dia, hingga namanya yang keren, mesti diganti-ganti. Dari sekian namanya yang panjangnya minta ampun, kenapa lagi Nenek ini malah menyebut namanya yang paling susah. Dari anti hingga unyu, dua dari sepenggal nama yang seharusnya bagus malah disebut seperti itu. Membuat ia mesti merapalkan kata sabar dalam hati.

"Sepertinya Nenek, harus memanggimu dengan nama lain." Tersenyum tanpa dosa dilakukan sang Nenek tidak peduli pada si pemilik nama yang _speechleas_ mendengarnya.

'Nek, itu nama pemberian orang tua saya! Jangan seenaknya diganti-ganti, kenapa?!' batinnya tanpa bisa mengatakan selain pasrah, melihat kedua sepupunya yang ikut mengangguk seakan tidak peduli.

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat raut berpikir di hadapannya. Seperti menganalisa sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Baiklah namamu, Nesia sekarang." Ujar Nenek tidak peduli dengan pemilik nama yang melirik kedua sepupunya, tersenyum tidak enak. Setelah beberapa kali salah menyebutkan namanya, akhirnya namanya kini berganti dengan sukses.

"Maklum saja mbak, nama mbak emang sulit kok." Sahut Fitrah tanpa raut dosa, seakan melupakan fakta bahwa namanya pun

"Iya, yang sabar saja mbak." Bisikan pelan itu terdengar dari Probo, berharap sepupunya ini tidak meledak, walau ia tahu sepupunya ini termasuk orang yang pasrah. "Namanya juga tidak jelek."

Sedangkan gadis yang kini berubah nama, kembali menghela napas pasrah –sesuai dugaan Probo. Bukan salahnya punya nama sepanjang kereta api, dari dua puluh enam huruf, hanya tiga huruf saja yang tidak ada di dalam namanya. Bukan salahnya juga, jika panggilannya dari dulu susah untuk disebutkan. Tapi yang sudahlah, lagian ini tidak akan lama bukan, hanya dua minggu. Lebih baik ia memikirkan kepalanya yang makin terasa berdenyut.

Langkah beberapa pria yang memasuki ruangan, membuat ia melirik sesaat. Berdiri mengikuti kedua sepupunya yang kini berjabat tangan dengan empat pria yang salah satunya sudah ia kenal sebagai Ludwig. Pemuda yang membawa ia dan sepupunya kemari.

"Nesia, perkenalkan mereka ini juga cucu Nenek, Lukas, Matthias dan Arthur." Senyum ramah Nenek, membiarkan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Arthur." Tangan itu mengenggamnya, raut tidak suka dapat ia lihat dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Arthur. Membuat ia mengerjapkan mata bingung akan kesalahan yang ia perbuatan.

Dari Lukas sendiri, sapaan sedingin es ia rasakan bersamaan dengan suara datar pemuda itu. "Lukas."

Suara yang terdengar ramah, terdengar dari pemuda yang mengaku dirinya bernama Matthias. "Matthias, akhirnya kita bertemu juga." Bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya tertarik ke depan, dengan cepat lengan yang jauh lebih kuat darinya itu memeluknya.

Sayangnya, secepat pelukan itu datang, secepat itu pula dorongan dan tangan yang melayang menghampiri wajah pemuda itu. Beberapa pasang mata yang melotot karena aksi pelukan barusan, lebih membelak lebar melihat tamparan yang keras mendarat di pipi pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Kedip-kedip.

Dua manusia berbeda gender yang baru saja jadi aktor dan aktris dadakan itu sama-sama terdiam. Bertatapan dengan raut wajah yang sama-sama kebingungan.

"Maaf refleks!" akhirnya gadis yang resmi bernama Nesia ini berkata. Menatap tanpa ekspresi, selain wajahnya yang nampak pucat. Seulas senyum yang sekilas dilihatnya pada pria yang bernama Lukas, membuatnya berjengit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah," senyum Mathhias melihat Nesia, mengalihkan gadis itu dari wajah pemuda di belakangnya. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara resmi, malah melakukan hal itu padamu." Melihat pada sang Nenek yang menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati saudaranya yang memasang wajah datar.

Deheman pelan dari Nenek membuatnya tersadar, mengalihkan tatapannya dari pria aneh di hadapannya ini. "Tolong maafkan dia." Pukulnya pelan pada sang cucu yang meringis, berpura-pura kesakitan. "Dia terlalu senang saat bertemu dengan calon Istrinya." Senyumnya melihat Nesia mengangguk maklum.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya melihat wajah-wajah yang entah mengapa memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. "Memang siapa calon istrinya?" tanyanya heran.

"Mbak!" sahut Probo pasrah melihat saudaranya mengangguk paham. Dalam hati ia pun berhitung.

1

2

3

4

5

"EH!" tepat kehitungan ke lima sepupunya itu kini membelakan mata. "Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Lemot, itulah yang ada dipikiran semuanya. Nesia membutuhkan waktu lima detik untuk merespon perkataan barusan itu.

"A-aku, i-istri .." tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Nesia tenang saja, kalau Nesia tidak suka dengan Matthias, Nenek masih punya cucu nenek yang lain." Senyum Nenek mendekat, membujuk gadis di hadapannya yang makin membelak.

"Ma-maksud Nenek?" tanyanya melihat Nenek dan Matthias yang kini menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nenek, bermaksud menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu dari kempat cucu Nenek." Ucapnya tidak peduli menunjuk pada cucu-cucunya yang memasang berbagai ekspresi. "Mereka berempat adalah calon tunanganmu." Memegang tangan Nesia. "Sesuai keinginan Nenek, dengan Nenekmu. Menjadi satu keluarga." Lanjutnya tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya.

"A-apa?" Shock, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang, melirik pada kedua sepupunya. "Dek," ucapnya pelan berharap yang dipanggil akan mengatakan ada kekeliruan dari perkataan barusan.

"Begitulah, Mbak. Mereka calon suami, mbak." Senyum tidak enak Probo, sedikit simpatik pada nasib sepupunya yang makin memucat.

Saat itu juga, rasa sakit yang dari tadi dirasakan semakin hebat. Mengantarkannya pada kegelapan dalam seketika, membiarkan kedua sepupunya terbelak kaget dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya dan berteriak.

"Mbak, jangan mati!" sifat lebay si bungsu Fitrah sepertinya mulai kumat.

Nesia, gadis dengan nama asli melebihi nama stasiun kereta. Usia yang sudah memasuki seperempat abad. Harus berada dalam situasi yang mengantarkannya pada rasa stres yang menumpuk akibat ulah dari dua orang nenek yang telah berjanji di masa lalu.

* * *

.

***IMY***

.

* * *

"Jahat.. semua jahat.. kenapa tidak ada yang bilang.." Wajah itu terlihat hampir menangis, memeluk bantal di kamarnya.

"Bukan tidak mau bilang mbak, tapi tidak sempat bilang." Sahut Probo menyesal, tidak menduga Nesia kini terisak di bantalnya.

"Bohong!" sahutnya melempar bantal pada Probo yang dengan cepat mengelak. "Kenapa harus Mbak?"

"Karena dari semua cucu perempuan Mbah, yang belum menikah hanya Mbak." Sahut Fitrah tanpa rasa bersalah memainkan ipadnya. "Lagian siapa suruh lama nikah, sampai dilangkah sama adeknya." Sahutnya pelan.

"Kedengaran tahu!" sahutnya kembali melempar bantal. "Adik? Apanya yang adik, kalian itu lebih tua dariku tahu!" serunya tidak terima atas perkataan Fitrah yang mengusap kepalanya atas aksi Nesia.

"Iya memang ,tapi Garniskan enggak." Senyum Fitrah menyeringai, melihat gadis itu tersentak.

"Huaaaaa… mbak gak mau nikah muda…" rengeknya memegang lengan baju Probo, merasa kalah berdebat dengan pria di hadapannya.

Probo dan Fitrah yang mendapati tingkah sepupunya hanya saling berpandangan. Tidak percaya dengan tingkah sepupunya ini.

'Memang usia dua puluh lima itu muda, yah?' pertanyaan yang keluar tanpa suara, saat Fitrah menatap abangnya yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Sepupunya ini memang pandai mencari alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Ketukan pintu dari luar, menghentikan rengekan Nesia. Menatap pada dua sepupunya yang saling berpandangan, seakan paham bahwa ia diperintah tanpa suara, dengan terpaksa Probo pun bergerak. Membuka pintu, memperlihatkan wajah pemuda yang beberapa jam ia temui di ruang tamu

"Hehehe.." tawa menggoda keluar dari bibir Fitrah melirik pada Nesia yang menatapnya bingung. "Mbak tahu gak yang tadi angkat mbak ke sini siapa?"

Tatapan yang tadi terarah ke pintu, beralih pada Fitrah yang duduk manis di lantai. "Dek Ta?" Jawabnya menatap dengan polos wajah sepupunya. "Dek Bo?" Gelengan pelan diberikan sebagai jawaban pertama, begitu pula jawaban kedua. Menimbulkan raut tidak enak pada dirinya. "Jangan bilang kalau.." suara itu terdengar mendesis.

"Pingpong! Dugaan Mbak benar yang mengangkat Mbak tadi itu, Ludwig." Senyumnya menggoda melihat wajah itu tersentak, memerah.

"Fi-Fitrah!" terdengar berteriak, "dasar, adik gak berbakti! Mbaknya pingsan bukannya di angkat, malah orang lain yang angkat!" melempar sisa bantal di ranjang.

Probo yang sempat melirik ke dalam ruangan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, mendapati keduanya saling melempar dan menghindari bantal. Kembali lagi berbicara dengan Ludwig yang sempat kaget mendengar suara Nesia dari dalam.

* * *

.

***Gie***

.

* * *

Iris onxy itu terlihat bingung, matanya menatap sekliling dengan heran. Sedikit frustasi terlihat di matanya. Semenjak ia terbangun dari tidurnya pagi tadi, sosok yang ia cari tidak terlihat sedikitpun tampak di matanya. Bibir itu menekuk, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mereka sudah pulang." Suara itu terkesan datar dari arah belakang.

Perlahan kepalanya menoleh, melihat pemilik suara yang sedang bersandar pada pilar rumah.

"Maksudmu?" Kalimat tanya itu keluar, menganalisis siapa pemuda yang kini berbicara padanya.

"Kedua sepupumu, sudah pulang kembali ke tempat asalnya." Tatapan itu sedingin es, menatapnya.

Mata itu perlahan membelak mendengar perkataan itu. "Bohong, mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja." Gelengnya tidak percaya.

"Terserah, kau boleh memeriksa kamar mereka jika mau." Ucapnya berbalik memilih masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan Nesia yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lukas pasti bohong. Mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanku." Berusaha menyangkal apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda itu, "bohong! Dia pasti berbohong." Bisiknya pelan bergegas memasuki kamar kedua sepupunya.

Tidak dilihatnya lagi Lukas, yang menatapnya datar. Memberikan senyum sinis akan kekerasan kepala Nesia, yang ia tahu gadis itu pasti akan terbelak tidak percaya mendapati kamar kedua sepupunya sudah bersih dari apapun yang berasal dari sepupunya.

* * *

**2**

* * *

"Ditinggal, heh." Suara yang terkesan sinis ia dengar saat tubuhnya terduduk di lantai.

Tidak menyangka yang dikatakan Lukas benar, kamar sepupunya kini sudah bersih dan rapi. Menoleh perlahan, mendapati iris emerald yang kemarin menatapnya benci, menyandar pada kusen pintu.

"A-apa kau tahu mereka kemana, Arthur?" suara itu terdengar pelan namun mampu terdengar.

"Menurutmu ke mana? Tentu saja pulang." Menatap balik lawan bicaranya yang terlonjak kaget. "..Kenapa tidak menyangka kalau kau akan ditinggal?" anggukan pelan dilakukan Nesia sebagai jawaban, mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Sepertinya kau memang tidak di harapkan oleh sepupumu, sehingga bisa-bisanya mereka meninggalkanmu semudah itu." Tersenyum sinis melihat Nesia perlahan berdiri.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang sepupuku." Suara itu terdengar menggeram, melihat pada Arthur.

"Kenapa? Memang benarkan, kau sekarang ditinggal. Apalagi ku dengar, diantara sepupu perempuanmu, hanya kau yang diserahkan pada keluarga ini." Memperhatikan Nesia yang berjalan mendekat.

"I-itu hanya karena aku saja yang belum menikah."

"Oh, berarti itu karena kau tidak laku, begitu."

"Apa?!" jarak mereka semakin dekat, raut kesal terlihat jelas di mata itu. "Enak saja, kau bilang! Jangan bicara semau—"

Menarik Nesia ke arah tembok, mengurung dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan berpikir kau bisa masuk dalam keluarga ini dengan mudah." Tatapan penuh intimidasi Arthur berikan pada Nesia yang membelak tidak percaya. "Jangan bermimpi gadis sepertimu bisa menjadi Nyonya di rumah ini." Menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Nesia yang seakan ingin menangis menatapnya.

"Me-menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan, Arth!" serunya berlari melewati Arthur, menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan senyum sinis

"Kau benar-benar jahat!" gelengan pelan di dapati Arthur pada diri Matthias yang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya Nesia lewat. "Nenek, akan membunuhmu jika tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan." Sepertinya Matthias mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Heh, lalu apa kau punya cara yang lebih baik!" terdengar sedikit sinis menatap Matthias yang berjalan bersama Ludwig dan Lukas.

"Tentu saja," melirik pada ketiga sepupunya yang memberikan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

* * *

**Week**

* * *

Raut wajah itu terlihat ragu, menatap ruang keluarga yang kini sepi. Memastikan pendengarannya tadi tidak salah saat berbicara dengan seorang maid.

'Ini ruang keluarga bukan?' batinnya bertanya pada diri sendiri, mengingat perkataan Maid saat ia mengurung diri sehabis makan malam. 'Apa aku salah ruangan? Tapi tidak, ah.' Menggeleng pelan dari pertanyaan dirinya sendiri. 'Mungkin orang itu bakal telat.' Batinnya kembali.

Perlahan kaki itu melangkah menuju jendela, onxy miliknya ia arahkan keluar jendela –terlihat sedikit sendu– melihat langit berbintang. Membuatnya kembali bersedih, teringat akan kejadian yang ia lewati beberapa waktu.

"Kau sudah datang." Suara riang itu kembali terdengar, menghentikan lamunan Nesia yang perlahan menoleh. Mendapati Matthias berdiri di luar ruangan, perlahan masuk menuju ruang keluarga.

Mengangguk pelan, "Ku-kudengar kau ingin bicara sesuatu denganku. A-ada apa, yah?" suara itu terdengar sedikit gugup melihat pada Matthias yang terus berjalan.

Tertawa kecil, "kau salah, bukan aku." Ucapnya melihat Nesia terlihat bingung, "tapi kami.." lanjutnya melihat onxy itu membesar dengan kemunculan ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

**End flash back**

* * *

Di sinilah Nesia sekarang, terdiam dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis mendapati keempat calon suaminya -yang kata Nenek pemilik rumah ini, sangat baik, tampan dan juga calon suami idaman- terlihat menatapnya tidak suka, plus Arthur yang sempat mengata-ngatainya tadi.

"Ke-kenapa?" kalimat tanya itu keluar dengan sedikit mengumpulkan keberanian yang ia punya.

"Sudah jelas bukan apa yang tadi aku bilang." Sahut Arthur menatap tajam ke arah Nesia yang kembali menciut melihat tatapan itu.

"Ja-jadi kalian tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Nesia terlihat gadis itu sedikit takut.

"Bukannya kami tidak menyukaimu, hanya saja sepertinya kau bukan tipe kami, Nes." Jawab Matthias santai, tidak peduli Nesia kembali menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Jadi, walaupun selama dua minggu aku berada di sini. Kalian tidak mungkin mencintaiku." Suara itu terdengar pelan, namun cukup mampu terdengar Arthur.

"Kau mengharapkan kami mencintaimu?" terdengar sedikit geli dari suara Arthur, melihat Nesia yang makin menunduk.

"Kami tidak tahu ke depannya, tapi aku rasa akan sedikit sulit." Jawaban diplomatis dari Ludwig, sedikit tidak enak juga mendapati Nesia yang baru saja ditertawakan Arthur.

"Bukannya itu memang benar-benar tidak mungkin, Lud. Kenapa juga kau masih ingin memberinya harapan palsu." Sahut Arthur sinis melirik pada Ludwig yang menghela napas, seakan terbiasa dengan sifatnya.

Lukas sendiri lebih memilih memperhatikan Nesia dari sudut matanya, seakan menunggu respon dari Nesia akan perkataan Arthur. Apakah ia akan menangis ataukah melakukan hal tidak terduga lainnya. Melihat dari awal mereka perkenalan, dan bagaimana gadis itu menampar Matthias, membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan sifat gadis yang selalu membututi kedua sepupunya itu.

"Itu penegasan bukan?" kembali Nesia bersuara melihat pada Arthur yang menatapnya bingung. "Itu kalimat penegasan darimu bukan, bahwa kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku sama sekali. Benarkan?!" memperjelas perkataannya barusan, mata itu terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Arthur tegas balas menatap Nesia yang menggigit bibirnya. "dan itu berlaku juga pada sepupuku yang lain. Kami tidak mungkin menyukaimu." Sorot itu begitu dingin, mengambil keputusan sendiri. Tidak peduli ketiga sepupunya mungkin akan mengatakan hal sebaliknya, mungkin. Nyatanya ketiganya hanya diam menghela napas mendapati Nesia yang semakin menudukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung dulu, yah!**

Berhubung real life lagi gila-gilaan, chap depannya mungkin lain kali baru gie sambung. Untuk fict multicahp gie yang lain, sabar yah. Gak ada maksud buat gantungin kok, kebetulan aja ini fict udah lama mendam di lappy jadi dari pada kagak jelas mau diapain ya udah ini aja yang gie update duluan *nyengir*

.Btw, ada yang tahu, siapa saja yang berbicara di bawah :D.

* * *

**Next chapter**

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka berdua denganku."

.

"Ku kira kau ingin terlihat seksi. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau bisa membuat salah satu dari kami jatuh cinta-"

.

"Selama apa pun kau menunggu di sini, percuma saja."

.

"Pendek, kau tidak sadar, kau sekarang ada di rumahku!"

.

"-ataukah ini caramu untuk menarik perhatian Arthur?"

.

"Kau brengsek!"

* * *

Sekedar semangat dan dukungan bagi Author untuk terus berkarya, gak ada salahnya untuk meninggalkan sebuah jejak, bukan :D

Penuh cinta

~ImyGie~

090314, 21.25


	2. Second Day: Kiss

Tubuh itu menggeliat, merasa terusik atas gangguan kecil yang ia rasakan. Membuka matanya perlahan, mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sempat menghilang dikarenakan mimpi indahnya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menatap pada sosok yang tersenyum di samping bibir ranjangnya. Membuat pemilik rambut hitam itu merasa heran. Perlahan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kajol?" kalimat tanya yang berupa keheranan, mendapati maid yang beberapa hari sebelumnya ia kenal, berdiri dengan tenang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kembali pertanyaan itu keluar. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengosok matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Saya ke sini untuk membangunkan, Nona." Senyumnya melihat gadis di hadapannya yang kemarin terlihat murung kini mengerjap bingung. "Sepertinya Nona lupa. Bukankah Nyonya meminta Nona untuk menemaninnya melakukan aktivitas di pagi ini." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

Terlihat sebelum berpikir, mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ugh! Rencana kemarin sore jadi, yah." Keluh gadis itu setelah apa yang hampir ia lupakan kembali teringat.

"Sebaiknya, Nona Nesia cepat bersiap. Saya rasa Nyonya dan Para Tuan muda pasti sudah menunggu Nona di bawah." Tersenyum maklum melihat bagaimana gadis itu masih berusaha untuk tidak kembali tidur. "Apa Nona tidak ingin melihat bagaimana tampilan Tuan muda dalam pakaian olahraga mereka." Berusaha membujuk Nesia yang kini mengerjapkan mata.

Kedip!

Mata itu berkedip beberapa kali, perlahan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dilakukan Nesia, "katakan pada Nenek aku absen, dialpa sekalian juga boleh." Sahut Nesia asal kembali ingin melanjutkan mimpi bertemu dengan tokoh favoritnya.

Tidak peduli, Maid yang melihat tingkahnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, menyadari bahwa ia salah dalam membujuk gadis itu. Menghela napas perlahan sebelum akhirnya berteriak. "Nona!" seruan itu memberikan efek patuh pada Nesia, yang terlonjak kaget dan melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D**

* * *

**Flash back**

Dari balik bukunya dapat Lukas lihat, perlahan bibir itu tertarik melengkung. Kepala itu perlahan mengangkat, menatap lurus pada Arthur yang sedikit tersentak melihat perubahannya. Wajah yang tadinya terlihat ingin menangis, hilang entah kemana. Seulas senyum berada di wajahnya, menatap satu persatu lawan bicaranya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir sekarang." Ucapnya menepuk kedua tangannya dengan riang. "Berarti semua sudah jelas, kalian tidak mungkin akan menyukaiku, benarkan?" menatap sekali lagi pada lawan bicaranya yang saling melirik, melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada gadis di hadapan mereka.

"Te-tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai gadis gendut dan pendek sepertimu." Sahut Arthur, masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Nesia. Hilang kemana gadis yang tadi sempat ingin menangis itu.

"Isss, gak mesti bilang begitu juga kali." Sahut Nesia kesal merutuki dalam hati akan perkataan Arthur yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dikatakan gendut, ia kan hanya sedikit chubby saja. Menghela napas, menahan kekesalannya. Bersikap tidak peduli bahwa dirinya masih ditatap dengan penuh keheranan. "Tapi terserah saja kalian mau melihatku bagaimana. Jika itu tidak merubah keputusan kalian." Bergumam pelan, memikirkan bahwa ia tidak perlu mesti menikah cepat.

"Otakmu bermasalah, yah." Suara yang terdengar sedikit sarkatik itu kembali masuk ke telinganya. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Nesia menatap Arthur, tidak ada lagi sorot takut seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kami bilang tadi—."

"Kalian tidak ingin menikah denganku, benarkan." Potong Nesia pada kalimat Arthur. "Yah, sudah lalu apa? Kau ingin aku menangis karena, tidak bisa menikah dengan kalian." Tanyanya masih setia menatap wajah yang dari awal masuk sudah membuatnya kesal. "Kau gila! Kau kira, kau saja yang berpikir bahwa calon pasanganmu ini tidak menarik. Kau kira, aku bakal tertarik dengan pria sepertimu, mimpi!" Kali ini terdengar tawa geli dari dirinya.

"APA KAU BILANG!" suara itu terdengar sedikit nyaring menatap Nesia tajam.

"Jika kau bisa mengatai aku, kenapa aku tidak?" Dengus Nesia akan sikap Arthur yang berusaha disabarin Matthias. "Cangin," menunjuk pada Lukas. "Casum," menunjuk pada Matthias. "Caku," telunjuk itu berpindah pada Ludwig. "Canis," terakhir pada Arthur.

Keempat pria yang ditunjuk hanya menatap bingung maksud dari ucapan Nesia. Walau dua diantaranya terlihat tidak menunjukan rasa tertarik sedikitpun akan sebutan Nesia pada diri mereka.

"Tidak bisa ku bayangkan." Terlihat sedikit menerawang sebelum akhirnya Nesia bergidik ngeri.

"Maksudnya, casum itu apa?" terdengar pertanyaan dari Matthias atas sebutan Nesia pada dirinya. Sepertinya diantara semua sepupunya, ia yang lebih penasaran maksud dari julukan Nesia untuknya.

"Cakep, tapi mesum." Tersenyum melihat Matthias yang terlihat membelakan mata. "Cocokkan?" Seru Nesia riang.

"Hei!" terdengar tidak terima dari suara Matthias. Ia memang keren tapi, gak mesti ada mesumnya juga kali.

"Apa? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan. Mana ada orang yang pertama kali bertemu langsung main peluk." Ucap Nesia mengingat kejadian saat pertama kali ia datang sepertinya, ia masih tidak terima dengan kejadian saat itu.

"Ayolah, itu hanya bentuk sambutan hangat dariku untukmu." Sahut Matthias membela diri disertai senyuman manis. "Dan lagi, itu hal yang biasa bukan." Lanjutnya santai.

"Is, tidak bisa ku percaya." Gumam Nesia pelan menatap sinis akan ucapan Matthias.

Lukas yang mendengar pembicaraan ini jadi melantur ke mana-mana. Perlahan menutup bukunya, "kita berkumpul di sini bukan untuk membicarakan inikan." Akhirnya terdengar juga suaranya setelah dari tadi sebagai pendengar yang baik.

Seakan tersadar, baik Matthias dan Nesia langsung terdiam. Mengangguk setuju akan perkataan pria itu. Menghentikan niat Nesia -yang sebenarnya masih- ingin mengomentari prilaku Matthias.

"Aku tidak peduli, bagaimana kau memberi kami julukan." Ucap Lukas menatap tanpa minat ke arahnya, "yang jelas, baik kami ataupun kau, sama-sama berpikir bahwa perjodohan ini tidak begitu penting. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan." Lanjutnya berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan keempatnya di dalam.

Nesia hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, melihat Lukas berjalan pergi. Onxy hitamnya tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan sapphire milik Ludwig, saat ia mengalihkan tatapan. Dengan cepat mengalihkan kembali onxynya mencari obyek lain, apesnya malah menuju emerald Arthur yang menatapnya tajam. Jera jika onxynya mungkin bertemu dengan sapphire milik Matthias, maka onxy itu ia alihkan dengan cepat menuju lantai ruangan.

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Lukas ada benarnya, pembicaraan ini sebaiknya kita akhiri sampai di sini," ucap Ludwig melirik pada kedua saudaranya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing," ujar Ludwig yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Perlahan Ludwig berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti Arthur. Matthias yang melihat kedua saudaranya menuju pintu perlahan melirik pada Nesia, gadis itu terlihat memasang sikap waspada akan dirinya. Membuat seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya, menarik.

"Ku harap kau betah di sini." Ujarnya tulus melangkah mengikuti kedua saudaranya yang sudah menghilang di balik ruangan.

Helaan napas panjang dilakukan Nesia, begitu ruangan kembali sepi. "Yeah, itu juga yang ku harapkan." Gumam Nesia pelan menatap kembali pada langit malam.

Pikirannya kini menerawang entah ke mana, menghela napas pelan. Mengingat sesuatu yang entah apa, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Mengangkat bahunya pelan sepertinya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun itu. Pasrah, yang terjadi, terjadilah. Hanya itu satu-satunya solusi yang ia dapat dari pemikirannya.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

**' 2 '**

* * *

Mata itu masih sedikit mengantuk, menguap perlahan. Langkah kakinya yang lebar, tidak sebanding dengan langkah kecil yang dilakukan beberapa orang di depannya, plus sepeda yang dipakai oleh Nenek. Pasrah mengikuti dengan hati tidak niat. Firasatnya tadi malam terbukti sudah, sekarang ia harus ekstra mengeluarkan tenaga jika tidak ingin ditinggal. Tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Nenek serius, tentu ia akan tidur lebih awal.

'Ini semua karena mereka.' Omelnya dalam hati, merutuki sepupu dan, apakah ia harus menyebut mereka sebagai calon suami. Entah kenapa ia tidak rela mengatakan itu. Hal yang membuatnya berlari malas-malasan. Kembali mendongak, melihat langit masih gelap. Berharap ia masih bisa melanjutkan tidurnya saat pulang nanti.

Tuk!

Tersandung batu besar yang tidak ia lihat, kaget. Reflkes tubuhnya hampir terjatuh jika, saja tidak ada tangan kuat yang memegang lengannya. Menghentikan dirinya yang hampir terjerembab ke tanah. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat, sedikit kaget dengan prilaku cerobohnya yang muncul di saat tidak tepat. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, perlahan matanya menelusuri tangan yang kini memegangnya. Onxy hitamnya bertatapan dengan violet milik seorang pria.

"Lihat ke depan!" perkataan itu mutlak perintah, memperingati kecerobohan Nesia.

"Ah, maaf!" Sahut Nesia menyadari kesalahannya, menoleh pada penolongnya –yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekatnya– kembali bergerak. "Terima kasih!" lanjutnya mengikuti langkah Lukas, pria yang menolongnya. Entah mengapa pria itu sekarang malah berlari kecil di sampingnya.

"Hnn!" hanya gumaman singkat yang diberikan Lukas sebagai respon.

Dalam keheningan keduanya berjalan, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan apapun. Atau malah mereka bingung ingin bicara apa makanya, keduanya lebih memilih diam. Langkah Lukas yang terlihat mengimbangi lari Nesia berhenti, menimbulkan tanya bagi Nesia yang melakukan hal sama. Menatap heran pada Lukas yang memilih berjalan menuju sebuah pohon.

"Lukas?!" tanya Nesia akan gerak geriknya dan mengikuti.

"Duduk!" kembali suara itu terdengar, menatap Nesia yang balik menatapnya. Terlihat gadis itu bingung dengan tindak tanduk pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya ini. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat. Aku tidak yakin kau sanggup meneruskan lari pagi ini." Ucapnya melihat Nesia yang terlihat bingung. "Perutmu sakitkan?"

"Ah," mulai paham kenapa Lukas duduk di bawah rindang pohon. Mengangguk, membenarkan perkataannya yang memutar mata. "Apa kita masih jauh?" memilih duduk tidak jauh dari Lukas, kembali rasa terima kasih itu muncul di hatinya menyadari sifat pengertian pria di sampingnya. Sepertinya diantara semua cucu Nenek, hanya pria ini yang paling ramah. Terlepas dari sifatnya yang sepertinya irit bicara. Mungkin ia harus mencari julukan baru buatnya.

"Begitulah," sahutnya menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Kembali keduanya diam, kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Hal yang Nesia rutuki, berpikir apa yang harus ia ucapkan, keheningan ini membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Kau dan sepupumu akrab, yah." Melirik dari ujung matanya , memperhatikan Lukas yang menghela napas. Mencoba akrab tidak ada salahnya kan? Bukan berarti ia tertarik. Hanya saja, tidak mungkin ia bersikap acuh dengan salah satu penghuni rumah yang ia tempati. Lagian pria di sampingnya ini tidak menyebalkan seperti sepupunya yang lain, minus Ludwig.

"Tidak juga." Datar dan memutuskan pembicaraan.

Kembali berpikir, "apa kalian pernah berkelahi?" tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak."

"Berarti kalian sangat akrab."

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Menatap Lukas yang balik menatapnya, "sudahlah lupakan saja." Kikuk akan tatapan yang diberikan oleh pria itu, sepertinya ia memang tidak ingin diganggu. Hal yang dari awal sudah ia duga akhirnya.

Kembali diam, kali ini Nesia lebih memilih bermain dengan helaian daun yang berada di dekatnya. Membiarkan Lukas yang menikmati angin pagi harinya. Waktu tidur yang terpotong, ditambah udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Nesia kini mengantuk. Perlahan-lahan matanya hampir tertutup, membuka dan menutup kembali. Berjuang antara menjaga kesadaran atau tertidur.

Melupakan fakta bahwa Lukas kini memperhatikan dirinya yang mengantuk. Seulas garis tipis tercetak di wajah pria itu akan ulah Nesia yang kini menepuk pipinya sendiri. Berusaha menjaga kesadaran dengan cara yang ia bisa.

"Perutmu?" satu kata yang membuat Nesia tersentak, menoleh menyadari iris pria itu menatapnya.

"Eh?" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Nesia, berusaha mencerna perkataannya. Pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya berada di tempat. Tatapan mata yang tertuju pada perutnya yang tertutupi jaket, membuatnya mulai paham. "Ah, ya sudah baikan." Lanjutnya salah tingkah, merutuki ketidakpekaan Lukas yang tidak ingin mengulang perkataannya.

"Ayo kita teruskan!" ajak Lukas membiarkan tatapan Nesia yang mengikutin geraknya, berdiri dan merenggangkan badan.

"Baik!" Anggukan penuh semangat Nesia lakukan, bersyukur ia tidak mesti berlama-lama berdua. Tidak menyadari Lukas menatap aneh padanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka berdua denganku." Ucapnya dingin menatap pada Nesia yang berkedip bingung.

"Eh?" satu respon yang bisa diberikan Nesia atas ucapan Lukas yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Menepuk kepalanya pelan, menyadari kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Bukannya ia tidak suka hanya saja, atmosfir yang diberikan pria itu membuatnya lebih memilih untuk cepat sampai ke rumah. Ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang kini mengantuk. Sepertinya, ia harus meminta maaf pada pria itu.

* * *

**' W '**

* * *

Crash! Slap! Slap!

Suara pisau dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring terdengar dari meja makan. Dalam khidmat semuanya sarapan dengan tenang. Bahkan Nesia yang tadi sempat beradu mulut-lagi- dengan Arthur lebih memilih diam. Memilih tidak beradu pandang dengan pemilik iris emerald tersebut.

Setiap mengingat perkataan, pria yang didaulatnya sebagai musuh itu. Membuatnya ingin segera menyumbat mulutnya dengan sol sepatu miliknya. Kembali teringat saat ia turun tergesa-gesa begitu dibangunkan maid saat itu. Mendapati sang Nyonya rumah sudah berdiri di depan pintu bersama dengan keempat cucu kesayangannya.

_"Gadis jelek! Kau ingin lari pagi atau apa…?"_ tatapan meremehkan terlihat dari emerald pagi itu, melihat Nesia hanya memakai jaket dan celana jeans.

Ok! Ia akui subuh tadi, tidak bahkan sampai sekarang pakaiannya bisa dikatakan tidak pantas. Tapi, tidak begitu juga kali. Wajar saja, ia kan tidak tahu bakal menghabiskan liburan dengan cara seperti ini. Bahkan ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam pemikirannya sama sekali. Mengingatnya benar-benar membuat kemarahannya sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Nesia, setelah sarapan pergilah dengan Matthias." Saran Nenek menghentikan Nesia yang ingin memasukan roti ke mulutnya. "Carilah, pakaian olahraga yang sesuai dengan seleramu." Lanjutnya seakan mengerti tatapan Nesia yang bingung.

"Eh?! Ah, kurasa itu tidak perlu, Nek." Rasa tidak enak muncul pada diri Nesia. Mengingat bagaimana tadi pagi ia menolak pakaian olahraga yang ditunjukan oleh Maid, pilihan Nenek katanya.

"Kenapa?! Bukannya kau tidak suka dengan baju itu, benarkan?" tanya Nenek menatap Nesia yang terlihat makin tidak enak.

"Bukannya tidak suka, Nek. Hanya saja baju itu…" terdengar sulit untuk berkata. "Bukan gayaku." Lanjutnya pelan, mengabaikan lirikan yang diberikan oleh keempat pendengar yang lain akan suaranya yang mencicit.

Bagaimanapun, baju tadi pagi yang diberikan Nenek sejujurnya membuatnya hampir melotot. Bagaimana tidak, atas, bawah, benar-benar menampakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya jika, ia memakainya. Demi Arthur yang kemarin mengatainya gendut. Ia tidak akan pernah memakai baju seperti itu jika, nanti akhirnya malah jadi ledekan bagi pria itu.

"Dan lagi, Nek. Kurasa aku tidak akan—."

"Kamu tidak mungkin setiap pagi lari dengan baju seperti itu kan, Nesia!" Senyum Nenek seakan menyadari kalimat bantahan berikutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Mengerjap sesaat, menatap Nenek yang memasang tampang tanpa dosa. "Maksud Nenek, kita akan lari setiap pagi?!" tanyanya menatap Nenek yang mengangguk. "Setiap pagi, Nek!" serunya lagi meyakinkan pendengarannya.

Seandainya Nesia sedikit peka, tentu ia akan menyadari senyum kecil terlihat pada beberapa wajah pria itu. Melihat bagaimana wajah Nesia tampak nelangsa akan kalimat mutlak Nenek yang tidak bisa mungkin ia tolak. Sepertinya mereka cukup senang dengan wajah menderitanya.

* * *

**' E '**

* * *

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar menarik!" kembali kata-kata itu terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Nesia yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan, seakan tidak habis pikir dengan kadar menarik yang dimaksud oleh pria pirang itu. Hampir sepuluh toko yang ia datangi dan setiap itu juga, keluar kata- kata yang hampir sama dari bibir pria itu. Jika, ia tidak ingat sekarang ada di tempat umum, tentu ia akan menabok pria itu.

Lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal sepertinya, adalah cara terbaik. Tidak rela rasanya merasa kenal dengan pria sok ganteng dan tebar pesona seperti ini. Lebih baik, ia menghibur matanya dengan melihat-lihat pakaian yang tersebar di seluruh toko ini.

Onxy hitamnya tertuju pada sebuah pakaian olah raga berwarna cream di hadapannya. Merasa takjub akan modelnya yang luas biasa.

"Kau ingin memakai ini?" suara yang ia kira sedang sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis, terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau gila!" sahutan sarkatik ia berikan atas ucapan pria itu barusan. Sedikit heran, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada di dekatnya sekarang.

"Hei!" serunya tidak terima akan ucapan Nesia pada dirinya. "Ck, kau ini kenapa? Setiap aku bertanya kau pasti selalu mengatakan itu padaku, Nes." Sahutnya kesal.

"Yeah, dan setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutmu itu selalu sama, Mat." Sahut Nesia melirik sebal pada Matthias yang mencemberutkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku akan memakai baju yang terlihat terbuka seperti itu?"

"Ku kira kau ingin terlihat seksi. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau bisa membuat salah satu dari kami jatuh cinta pada— Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Matthias kesakitan, saat dirasanya Nesia menginjak kaki kanannya.

"Tidak sengaja!" dengan santai Nesia kembali melangkah.

"Akh! Kau pasti ada dendam pribadi denganku!" seru Matthias tidak peduli beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya dengan heran.

"Memang." Aku Nesia kalem, tidak ia hiraukan Matthias yang mengedipkan mata akan jawabannya barusan. "Ah, aku pilih celana ini saja." Serunya senang melihat celana training di hadapannya.

"Ck, pilihan bajumu itu tidak seksi!" gerutu Matthias perlahan mendekat ke arah Nesia dengan tertatih-tatih. Melupakan fakta barusan saja Nesia mengatakan tidak suka padanya. "Padahal aku berharap kau memilih ini!" menunjukan celana ketat sepaha pada Nesia, serta baju menampakan perut dan dada, melihat seperti apa ukuran dan model baju itu.

Onxy itu menatap datar pada apa yang ditunjukan Matthias, sebelum akhirnya melirik sinis pada pria itu. "Mesum!" lanjutnya kembali melangkah membawa pakaian yang ia pilih sendiri. Sekali lagi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa cucu dan Nenek mempunyai selera yang sama. Mengerikan!

* * *

**' E '**

* * *

Senyum ramah Nesia berikan, walau dalam hati keinginan untuk menggerbak meja di depan, berada dalam angan-angan. Kalau bukan karena menjaga adat istiadat yang sudah dari dulu ia pelihara, mungkin lain ceritanya. Mendengus kesal teringat akan satu kalimat yang membuatnya harus berada dalam situasi menyebalkan seperti ini.

_"Nesia, mau membantu Nenek bukan?"_

Kalimat tanya yang entah kenapa saat itu terdengar seperti perintah, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengangguk. Menyetujui permintaan yang tidak pernah ia harapkan sama sekali akan keluar dari mulut tuan rumah.

Sekali lagi menghela napas, membiarkan resepsionis di hadapannya meneliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sesekali menjawab pembicaraan di sebrang telpon, tidak tahu dari siapa. Hanya saja, setelah telpon itu berakhir, anggukan sopan dan permintaan maaf ia terima. Bahkan sikap yang ditunjukan jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Mempersilahkan ia untuk menuju lift dengan diantar olehnya.

Sesekali masih dapat ia rasakan tatapan menilai, yang kali ini ia balas dengan raut tidak suka. Dapat ia lihat sentakan kaget di mata wanita itu. Raut bersalah terlihat dari wanita yang mengantarnya menuju lantai yang ia tuju. Tanpa percakapan keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Suara bunyi menandakan lift telah sampai memberikan respon kelegaan bagi Nesia. Suara yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk keluar, ia abaikan. Anggap saja pengganti kekesalan akan sikap yang ditunjukan dari tadi oleh resepsionis barusan.

Berdiri tepat di pintu lift hingga pintu tertutup, meninggalkan ia sendirian. Perlahan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali, barulah ia berjalan menuju seorang wanita yang berkerja di balik meja. Memberikan senyum ramah, seakan sudah tahu akan kedatangannya.

"Selamat siang!" sapanya ramah.

Satu hal yang disyukurinya setelah dari tadi mendapat respon tidak menyenangkan dari orang-orang di lantai bawah.

"Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan—."

"Tentu," perkataan itu diputus dengan cepat dan terdengar sedikit bersemangat. Memberikan respon kaget bagi Nesia. "Ah, maafkan saya, Nona Nesia." Seakan menyadari kesalahannya. "Tuan Muda sudah menunggu anda." Tersenyum manis. "Mari saya antar!" lanjutnya berjalan.

Kedipan bingung dilakukan Nesia, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah wanita di hadapannya. Menerka-nerka dalam perjalanan bagaimana wanita itu bisa tahu namanya. Apakah orang yang berada di balik pintu yang mengatakannya? Terbesit tanya dalam hati yang langsung disetujui sendiri.

Ketukan pelan pada pintu dilakukan, respon yang mempersilahkan masuk diberikan lawan bicaranya dari dalam. Membukakan pintu, dan mempersilahkan ia masuk, ditunjukan wanita itu. Bahkan terkesan mendorongnya dari belakang mendapati Nesia yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. Tidak peduli Nesia yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya bisa kebingungan. Membuatnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan pria di balik meja yang sedikitpun tidak mengahlikan wajah dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Hanya suara datar yang meluncur keluar dari mulut pria itu saja yang terdengar. Mungkin mendapati orang yang disangka sebagai sekertarisnya tidak berbicara apa pun dari tadi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Nesia yang meneguk ludahnya gugup. Merutuki orang yang menyuruhnya kemari, menghela napas perlahan. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Mengantarkan bekal yang diminta, Nenek." Sahutnya berjalan pada lawan bicara yang dengan cepat mendongakan kepala mendengar suaranya.

"Nesia!" serunya kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa yang masuk bukan sekertarisnya.

Respon yang tidak disangka Nesia sebelumnya, mengingat tadi wanita yang membawanya ke sini mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ditunggu. Sepertinya ia dibohongi.

_Damn it!_

Senyum canggung ia berikan, "sepertinya kau benar-benar sibuk, Ludwig. Pantas saja Nenek menyuruhku mengantarkan bekal." Kembali berkata, berusaha mendapatkan topik pembicaraan. Onxy hitamnya sibuk melihat sekeliling, di mana harus menaruh bekal yang diminta.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" raut keheranan dan tatapan memperhatikan dapat Nesia rasakan.

"Supir," jawabnya jujur mendekati meja tamu tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku taruh makan siangmu di sini." Kembali melihat Ludwig yang terdiam di balik meja.

"Eh, terima kasih." Satu kata yang keluar.

Canggung, keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Sebaiknya, aku langsung pulang saja." Tersenyum tidak enak, perlahan berjalan menuju pintu. "Dan jangan lupa makan siangmu, kau harus menghabiskannya." Terlihat sedikit sulit merangkai kata. "Jadi, sampai berjumpa di rumah." Membuka dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Tidak peduli pada Ludwig yang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tatapan memperhatikan dapat Nesia sadari dari sekertaris di dekatnya. Tersenyum ramah, melihat mata itu menatapnya dan membalas senyumnya. Perlahan memasuki lift, tidak lagi diperhatikannya sekertaris muda itu memasuki kantor Ludwig dengan tergesa-gesa. Baginya saat ini terlepas dari keadaan canggung seperti itu sudah membuatnya merasa bersyukur.

**~00~**

Onxy itu berkedip bingung, supir yang tadi berkata akan menunggunya di sini, hilang entah kemana berserta mobilnya. Terpaku di tempat dengan mata yang memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tepukan pelan ia rasakan dari belakang. Menoleh dan mendapati pria yang beberapa menit lalu ia temui kini berada di belakangnya.

"Ludwig?" raut keheranan dan kelegaan terdengar di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu di atas." Suara itu terdengar pelan, membiarkan tatapan keheranan Nesia tertuju padanya. "Selama apa pun kau menunggu di sini, percuma saja. Nenek sudah menyuruhnya pulang." Ujarnya setelah tadi di berikan kabar oleh sekertarisnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya membiarkan Ludwig menatap aneh padanya. "Eh, maksudmu supirnya sudah disuruh pulang?" seakan baru paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

"Yah." Sahutnya sedikit tidak habis pikir akan kelemotan Nesia.

"Tapikan aku masih di sini? Jadi nanti aku pulang dengan siapa? Aku kan tidak tahu jalan." Seru Nesia panik, bertubi-tubi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya dan Ludwig hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ akan tingkahnya. Sepertinya Nesia benar-benar lupa bahwa mereka tinggal dalam satu rumah.

"Kau akan pulang denganku." Jawabnya datar melihat Nesia yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Eh?!" terdengar nada tidak senang akan jawaban Ludwig, di berikan Nesia.

Ludwig yang mendapat respon seperti itu menatap heran akan suara yang diberikan Nesia. "Apa maksudnya itu?" pertanyaan itu keluar di saat bersamaan, merasa tidak senang akan respon yang keluar dari bibir Nesia.

Seakan menyadari kesalahannya Nesia hanya bisa tersenyum tidak enak, "maaf." Ucapnya pelan mengalihkan onxynya dari sapphire yang menatap tajam padanya. "Bukankah kau lagi banyak kerjaan, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu saja." Suaranya terdengar mencicit memberikan alasan.

"Jadi kau ingin pulang sendiri?" tanyanya membiarkan Nesia yang langsung mendongak melihat padanya. "Terserah kau saja."

Dan Nesia terpaksa merutuki Ludwig dalam hati, melihat pria itu berbalik meninggalkannya di parkiran sendirian.

* * *

**' W'**

* * *

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di telinga Nesia yang kini berganti baju, mempercepat kegiatannya dan bergegas membuka pintu. Mengingat suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar tidak sabaran, mana mungkin ia berlama-lama melakukannya bukan.

"Lama." Suara itu terdengar kesal, bersamaan dengan ekspresi Nesia yang ikut merasa sebal melihat siapa tamunya. Membuatnya menyesal buru-buru berganti baju. "Apa-apaan tampangmu itu?" tanyanya menyadari ekspresi Nesia.

"Apa?" sungut Nesia menatap tamunya tidak peduli.

Mendengar suara Nesia yang sedikit judes, kedua alis Arthur hampir menyatu. Tidak di sangkanya bahwa gadis itu akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Nenek, besok kau jangan sampai terlambat bangun seperti—."

"Yeah, terima kasih." Sahut Nesia ingin menutup pintu kembali. Tidak peduli ucapannya yang seenak hati memutus ucapan Arthur membuat urat di kepala pria itu muncul.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" seru Arthur kesal menahan pintu yang ingin tertutup.

"Apa? Kau itu yang apa?" sahut Nesia mendelik sebal pintunya tidak bisa ia tutup. "Lepaskan tanganmu!" Perintahnya berusaha menutup pintu.

"Hei, aku bicara baik-baik denganmu. Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti ini?!" sungut Arthur kekeh menahan pintu.

"Ck, terserah aku dong. Apa hakmu melarangku?"

"Pendek, kau tidak sadar, kau sekarang ada di rumahku!" seringainya menatap Nesia.

Twich!

Sepertinya urat kekesalan Nesia ikut bermunculan mendengar kata pendek keluar dari mulut pria itu. "Siapa bilang ini rumahmu, alis? Ini rumah Nenek tahu." Balasnya

Twich!

Kali ini perempatan di kepala Arthur bertambah mendengar julukan Nesia padanya. "Apa kau bilang barusan, pendek?" tatapnya tajam melihat Nesia yang memang lebih kecil darinya.

"Apa aku harus mengulangnya, tuan alis." Sahut Nesia tidak peduli ulahnya menambah urat kekesalan Arthur bertambah. Pada dasarnya, dari awal juga Nesia sudah keburu kesal akan sikap pria itu yang mengata-ngatainya. Bahkan sebelum pria ini mendatanginya saja, ia sudah mendapat julukan manis sebelumnya.

"Kau cari mati, yah!"

"Oh, tidak aku takut." Tantangnya balas menatap tajam.

Bahkan Lukas dan Ludwig yang kebetulan lewat, hanya bisa menatap keduanya yang entah mengapa tidak pernah bisa akur itu. Sedikit takjub juga dengan sifat Nesia yang berbeda saat bersama sepupunya.

"Kau—." ucap Arthur terpotong merasa bahunya kini ditepuk seseorang.

"Oke, cukup sampai di sini!" seru Ludwig menghentikan pertikaian keduanya. Merasa pusing sendiri dengan keduanya yang serentak menatap ke arahnya.

"Kalian berisik sekali, apa tidak sadar ini sudah malam." Ucap Lukas melirik ke arah Nesia yang tersentak menyadari lirikannya. Sepertinya perasaan bersalah, masih menghantui Nesia.

Ditambah Ludwig juga sempat melirik padanya, menimbulkan beban berat pada diri Nesia. Teringat kejadian saat ia merepotkan kedua pria yang ia nilai lebih baik dari Arthur.

"Salahkan saja gadis bodoh ini." Sebutan baru diberikan Arthur pada Nesia yang langsung mendelik padanya. "Seandainya saja ia bisa bersikap lebih sopan."

"Maksudmu aku gak sopan." Sahut Nesia kembali menatap Arthur. Melupakan perasaan tidak enak dan rasa bersalahnya pada dua pria di hadapannya.

"Kau lupa, bagaimana sikapmu padaku tadi?" Tanya Arthur balik.

"Jika bukan karena kau yang bertingkah, mana mungkin aku begini." Sahut Nesia kembali kesal.

"Maksudmu ini salahku?!" Ucap Arthur tidak terima.

"Bagus kalau kau mau sadar." Sahut Nesia menatap balik.

Sedangkan Ludwig dan Lukas hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat keduanya yang kembali bertengkar. Ya, ampun! Keduanya seperti remaja saja. Sepertinya itulah pemikiran kedua pria yang kini menghela napas lelah mendengar keributan.

"Sudah cukup! Arthur kau ikut aku. Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu." Perkataan itu mutlak perintah dari Ludwig, menatap pada Arthur yang balik menatapnya.

Decakan pelan terdengar dari mulut Arthur, melirik pada Nesia yang membuang muka. Merasa malas untuk melihat, tidak peduli kini Arthur menggeram kesal akan ulahnya. Merasa membuang-buang waktu dengan Nesia, Arthurpun mengikuti Ludwig yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkan Nesia yang mendecak melihat tingkah Arthur, melupakan fakta bahwa Lukas masih melihat ke arahnya.

"A-apa?" pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit gugup menyadari Lukas memperhatikannya secara intens. Baru sadar bahwa ia ditinggal berdua.

Perlahan Lukas berjalan mendekat hingga berdiri sejajar dengan Nesia, merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kedua wajah itu bertatapan. Tidak peduli rasa gugup makin menguasai Nesia, akan ulahnya.

"A-apa yang—."

"Dari awal aku selalu ingin tahu." Suara itu terdengar rendah, memotong ucapan Nesia. "Yang mana sifat aslimu, ataukah ini caramu untuk menarik perhatian Arthur?" Tanyanya menatap onxy hitam Nesia yang membulat.

"A-apa maksud—."

"Hei Luk! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan." sapaan riang terdengar dari belakang Lukas, mendorong pria itu hingga terdorong ke depan. "Ahh!" ucapnya menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat.

Tubuh itu terdorong hingga wajahnya membentur wajah Nesia. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling membelak tidak percaya, dengan cepat menjauhkan diri di lakukan Lukas bersamaan dengan Nesia yang mendorongnya menjauh. Sekali lagi suara yang dari awal mengawali perkenalan Nesia dengan Matthias terdengar.

PLAKKK!

Suara itu terdengar cukup keras, bahkan Ludwig dan Arthur yang berjalan di tangga saling berpandangan begitu mendengar bunyinya. Lukas sendiri sampai berpaling merasakan bagaimana tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, bahkan Matthias hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Dia cukup berpengalaman dengan tangan Nesia pada pipinya walau, tidak senyaring ini. Dan dapat ia pastikan, pasti rasanya jauh lebih sakit.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar menatap tajam pada Lukas. "Bibirku.. kau.." Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapakan terasa menggajal di tenggorakan.

Lukas yang sempat kaget dengan perbuatan Nesia pada pipinya yang mulus tanpa cela, hanya bisa menatap ambigu ke arahnya. Seakan bingung ingin bereaksi apa.

"Kau brengsek!" seru Nesia membanting pintu tepat di hadapan pria itu.

Membiarkan Lukas yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan Matthias yang menggaruk pipi. Merasa tidak enak, walau hanya sedikit.

"Itu bukan first kissnya kan. Kasihan sekali, jika umur segitu bahkan ciuman saja belum pernah." Ucap Matthias menepuk pundak Lukas yang menatap sinis ke arahnya. "Sorry, mana ku tahu kalau akan begini kejadiannya." Cengirnya menyadari mata itu menyalahkannya.

"Kau memang biang masalah," ucapnya berjalan memegang pipinya yang kini terasa nyut-nyutan, bahkan dapat ia rasakan besi dalam mulutnya. Entah efek karena tamparan Nesia, atau benturan dengan bibir gadis itu.

Ditinggalkannya Matthias yang memberikan cengiran tanpa beban, terdiam di tempat hingga Lukas menghilang di tikungan. Senyumnya perlahan luntur, terlihat sapphire miliknya perlahan redup.

"Sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang untuk ini." Desahnya melirik pada pintu di sampingnya yang tertutup rapat. Samar dapat ia dengar suara isak dari dalam, rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Sepertinya ia sedikit keterlaluan tadi, padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin mengagetkan keduanya yang tampak akrab saja. Tidak pernah dalam pikirannya, bahwa itu bisa berakibat seperti ini. Menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari situ.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kecebong!**

Oke, Gie rasa ini fict gak selama fict multi buatan gie lainnya yang updatenya telat buanget. Jadi, jika ingin ditanyakan kenapa telat, tanyakan saja pada waktu yang berjalan cepat *dihajar*. Belum lagi ditambah eror yang terus melanda setiap gie mau update *kesempatan ngeles*. Oh, yah. gie juga gak telat dari waktu beberapa hari yang dijanjikan bukan *ngakak* stres melanda*.

**Next chapter!**

"Tapi dia menyebalkan, dia jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Arthur."

.

"-ciuman tanpa dasar cinta itu tidak bisa dikategorikan ciuman."

.

"Bagaimana mungkin Nesia hilang?"

.

"-apalagi yang dilakukan gadis gila itu."

.

"Baguslah, berarti kita tidak akan pernah menikah!"

.

* * *

Balasan buat yang gak login.

**Guest 1 :** Enggak mereka gak jahat kok, mereka cuma kejam *dipangkung*. Tenang mereka semua dapat balasannya kok, * liat Lukas dan Matthias yang udah jadi korban tamparan Nesia* Kira-kira siapa lagi korban Nesia, yah *mikir* dihajar*. benar juga. apa Gie buat seratus minggu aja, yah. *dihajar* gak jadi deh berhubung gie baru dingatkan tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. *Liat kapak disebelah*

**Guest 2:** Mbak, mas, bro, can, cin, cun. Aduh bingung nyebutnya. Berhubung banyak yang bilang ini bulan baik. Gie gak mo banyak komentar. Yang penting udah di bilangin, gak suka gak usah dibaca. Jadi, tanggung sendiri deh akibatnya.

Thanks buat Guest 1, **Moku-Chan, D.N.A. Girlz , JenIchi Kamine, Star-BeningluvIndonesia, **yang fav, alert, silent readers, yang nungguin. ^-^ . Met berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Salam sepuluh jari, kali aja setelah puasa gie kagak sempat update. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. baye-baye...bye-bye!

Pontianak, 030714


	3. Third day: Lost!

Decakan kekesalan terdengar dari mulut salah satu pria yang kini berdiri di teras rumah. Menatap kesal ke arah pintu, sudah bermenit-menit ia dibuat menunggu. Bahkan batang hidungnya pun tidak terlihat. Tidak bisa dipercaya, apa gadis itu tidak ingat apa yang ia katakan tadi malam. Apa segampang itu ia melupakannya.

"Benar-benar, jam segini masih belum muncul juga!" Decak Arthur melihat jam tangannya. "Apa yang di lakukan si jelek itu!" sungutnya.

"Tidur," sahut Matthias yang ditatap oleh Ludwig dan Lukas bersamaan, tidak percaya dengan kebodohan saudaranya itu yang malah makin memparah keadaan. "Mungkin," lanjutnya telat menyadari bahwa ia malah makin membuat Arthur emosi.

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, lihat saja nanti. Akan ku buat dia menyesal," seru Arthur mendecak sebal.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," sahut Ludwig matanya kini menatap pada satu-satunya gadis yang berjalan tanpa semangat ke arah mereka. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat menunduk, menyembunyikan kepala pada tudung jaket miliknya.

"Lama sekali kau! Apa kau tidak ingat, apa yang kubilang ke—." ucap Arthur terhenti melihat Nesia melewatinya begitu saja. Walau hanya mengenal beberapa hari, ia tahu ada yang salah pada gadis itu.

"Mana Nenek?" suara itu terdengar pelan dan sedikit aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan balik keluar dari bibir Ludwig menatap aneh pada Nesia yang hanya mengangguk.

Memilih untuk tidak menatap apapun dan siapapun. "Apa Nenek belum siap?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Nesia.

"Kau kira, Nenek itu kau apa? Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau itu sudah lama membuat kami menunggu." Sahutan ketus terdengar dari bibir Arthur. Menyingkirkan pikiran aneh tentang keadaan gadis itu.

"Maaf," suara itu terdengar pelan namun mampu terdengar di keheningan subuh. Bahkan Arthur menatap tidak percaya gadis itu tidak membalas ucapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak salah menduga.

"Nenek tidak ikut, sepertinya penyakitnya kumat." Suara dari Lukas yang mendekat, diikuti Nesia yang menjauhinya.

Tatapan penuh keheranan makin terlihat dari iris berbeda warna itu, kecuali Matthias yang lebih memilih untuk diam. Memahami mengapa gadis itu bertingkah seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, itu sih sama saja cari penyakit namanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak ikut, tidak masalah bukan?" ucap Nesia sedikit berharap bahwa keinginanya terkabulkan. Bahkan setelah berjam-jam terlewati -dan sempat tertidur- perasaannya masih belum membaik. Saat ini, ia masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kami menunggu lama-lama di sini jika kau tidak ikut." Sahut Arthur sebelum ada dari saudaranya yang menyetujui keinginan gadis itu. Karena apa pun yang terjadi pada Nesia tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Sedikitpun tidak ada toleransi bagi Nesia yang makin menunduk, menghela napas lelah.

* * *

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.  
**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D**

* * *

Langkah kaki itu jauh lebih pelan dari hari kemarin, sepertinya menyesuaikan langkah dengan gadis yang berada lima meter di belakang mereka. Entah mengapa gadis itu memilih jarak begitu jauh dari awal mereka mulai berlari. Lirikan penuh khawatir terlihat di salah satu wajah itu, menyadari langkah gadis itu semakin pelan.

Menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik ingin mendekati Nesia yang kini menunduk, menaruh kedua tangan pada lutut. Sebelum niatnya terlaksana suara sepupunya terdengar di telinga.

"Kalian duluan saja!" ucap Ludwig melewati Lukas yang diam menatap punggungnya dari belakang.

Iris violet itu menatap lurus ke arah saudaranya dengan dingin. Berbalik dan kembali berjalan membiarkan kedua saudaranya yang lain diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" suara Arthur terdengar pelan, iris emeraldnya memperhatikan tingkah sepupunya dengan datar. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

Matthias yang mendengar suara Arthur, memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa ada jawaban walau, sapphirenya melirik pada Nesia sebentar dan beralih. Kembali menatap jalanan yang harus ia lewati. Menghela napas panjang, mungkin ia bisa mempercayakannya pada Ludwig kali ini.

**`O`**

"Istirahatlah!" suara itu menghentikan Nesia yang sedang mengatur pernapasannya. Terlihat sekali gadis itu kelelahan.

Tanpa melihatpun ia sudah tahu, siapa orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Suara itu cukup familiar di telinganya berapa hari ini. "Ti-tidak usah, a-aku masih mampu." Sahutnya mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri jika tidak bisa." Sarannya menatap Nesia yang perlahan mulai berdiri tegak.

"Ti-dak usah mempedulikanku." Suaranya sedikit mulai terkontrol, "a-aku baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya perlahan berjalan melewati Ludwig yang menghentikan gerakannya. "A-apa?" Tanyanya terkejut dan berbalik, heran mendapati lengannya di pegang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan itu terdengar datar, menghentikan Nesia yang ingin berjalan dengan tangan kanannya.

"A-apanya?" Kening itu mengkerut tidak paham atas pertanyaan yang terlontar.

Berbeda dengan Nesia, Ludwig hanya menghela napas. Perlahan tangan kiri pria itu terangkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Nesia. Mengangkat dagu gadis itu yang kaget dengan perbuatannya. Onxy itu membulat menatap sapphire yang balik menatapnya. Menggerakan wajah mungil itu semau hatinya, tidak peduli akan raut keheranan Nesia akan tingkahnya yang masih memasang wajah datar.

"Kau habis menangis?" pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Nesia yang lalu menampik tangan pria itu pada wajahnya.

"Tidak," sahutnya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Ludwig.

Helaan napas itu terdengar panjang, "apa yang dilakukan Lukas padamu?" tanyanya mengingat bagaimana wajah Lukas tadi malam. Kembali diperhatikannya Nesia yang masih memilih diam, "Lukas itu berbeda dengan Matthias dan Arthur, dia orang yang sulit untuk ditebak. Tapi aku yakin apa pun yang dia lakukan padamu pasti bukan suatu kesengajaan. Kuharap kau mau memaafkannya." Lanjutnya memperhatikan Nesia yang perlahan menundukan kepala.

Nesia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya mendengar pernyataan itu walau, dalam hati ada sedikit yang ia akui memang benar. "Tapi dia menyebalkan, dia jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Arthur." Ucapnya pelan terdengar mencicit, teringat kejadian tadi malam. Kesal dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu, merasa dirinya telah gagal menjaga amanat. Bahkan rasa sakit di bibirnya pun masih terasa. Mengangkat tangan kanannya menghapus liquid yang kini menggantung di matannya.

Ludwig yang melihat Nesia seperti itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, sebesar apa kesalahan Lukas pada Nesia hingga membuatnya seperti ini.

**`O`**

Kedua mahluk berbeda gender itu melangkah pelan memasuki pekarangan rumah, terdiam tanpa ada niat berbicara kembali setelah kejadian beberapa puluh menit lalu. Memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Entah mengapa terasa sedikit canggung, walau paling tidak hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik dari saat Nesia mengantarkan bekal saat itu.

"Terima kasih, atas bantuannya hari ini." Suara itu terdengar pelan saat mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," lanjut Nesia.

"Tidak masalah." Menepuk kepala Nesia yang berada berapa centimeter di hadapannya. Sepertinya itu respon yang tidak di sengaja, Ludwig dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang habis melakukan itu. Menyadari Nesia menatapnya dengan heran. "Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita akan sarapan." Lanjutnya memalingkan wajah, menghindari onxy yang terarah padanya.

"Baik," angguk Nesia patuh, berjalan meninggalkan Ludwig yang sendiri di depan pintu. Tidak lagi dilihatnya bagaimana sapphire itu perlahan mengarah padanya.

Langkah itu terlihat lemah, menaiki tangga satu persatu. Pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana, memikirkan antara perkataan ludwig dan kejadian tadi malam. Menghela napas panjang, merasa frustasi sendiri. Tidak disadarinya tingkahnya menarik perhatian Arthur yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Kau kenapa?" Wajah itu terlihat sinis, tapi dari pertanyaan yang terlontar terselip nada khawatir di dalamnya. Entah mengapa melihat Nesia yang berjalan tanpa semangat mengusik rasa penasarannya.

Nesia mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya mendongakan kepala, sebelum kembali lagi menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya kembali berjalan, ia lagi malas bertengkar dengan Arthur. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin berbaring kembali di kasurnya yang empuk.

Berbeda dengan Nesia, Arthur yang melihat tingkah gadis itu hanya mengernyit heran. Walau sekilas tapi dapat Arthur lihat mata itu sedikit sembab dan bengkak. Menahan lengan Nesia yang ingin berjalan, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya menyelidik, entah mengapa ia tidak suka mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Nesia tanpa menoleh. Tidak peduli Arthur semakin penasaran karenannya.

"Ck, jangan berbohong! Matamu sembab tahu, kau habis menangis?!" ucapnya menahan lengan itu lebih erat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" menghempaskan tangan yang memegang lengannya dan berlari meninggalkan Arthur yang menatap punggungnya.

"Dasar," gerutu Arthur pelan. Niat mengejar ia urungkan begitu, disadarinya ada yang menatap dari dasar tangga. Perlahan kepala itu menoleh, dapat dilihatnya Ludwig menatapnya dari bawah. Emerald bertemu sapphire.

**`O`**

Onxy bertemu dengan sapphire yang terlihat gelisah. Memberikan cengiran khas miliknya kala pemilik onxy yang dari tadi ditunggunya berjalan mendekat. Rasa bersalah dihatinya makin besar, dapat ia lihat mata itu membengkak. Pasti gadis di hadapannya ini menangis begitu lama tadi malam. Berbeda dengan Matthias yang terlihat merasa bersalah, Nesia hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi heran. Mendapati pria itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf!" satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Matthias yang membungkukkan badan, bersamaan dengan Nesia yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Membuat gadis itu mundur selangkah karena aksinya.

"Ma-Matthias?" raut itu menunjukan kekagetan sekaligus kebingungan atas tindakan pria di hadapannya. "A-apa yang—."

"Sumpah, aku tidak sengaja tadi malam, Nes!" serunya kembali berdiri menatap onxy di hadapannya. "Karena itu kuharap kau tidak marah lagi," lanjutnya memotong ucapan Nesia yang masih berkedip binggung. "Aku berani jamin, Lukas tidak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu."

Nesiapun mulai paham arah pembicaraan pria di hadapannya ini yang berusaha ia jauhkan begitu, kedua tangan Matthias ingin memegang bahunya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit trauma dengan pria ini. Tidak ingin mengulang kejadian untuk kedua kalinya dipeluk secara mendadak.

"Dan lagi, ciuman tanpa dasar cinta itu tidak bisa dikategorikan ciuman. Jadi kurasa first kiss mu belum di ambil oleh Lukas."

Bersamaan dengan perkataan pria itu, pipi Nesiapun rasanya memanas. Entah mengapa perkataan pria ini terasa begitu vulgar di telinganya. Hal yang dari kemarin berusaha ia lupakan, harus ia ingat lagi karena pria ini.

"Gah, ja-jangan kau ungkit itu lagi!" seru Nesia tidak terima atas perkataan Matthias yang terdiam. "Ah, padahal aku hampir melupakannya!" membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Matthias yang terpaku di depan kamarnya.

Matthias yang mendapat perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Bibir itu perlahan menekuk ke atas menatap penuh pada pintu di hadapannya. "Damn it!" Ada satu hal yang diluar perhitungannya, mengacak rambutnya pelan.

* * *

**.**

**2**

**.**

* * *

Raut kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah wanita paruh baya ini, menatap aneh pada keempat cucu prianya dan seorang gadis yang dari tadi makan dengan tenang. Ada yang salah dengan mereka, instingnya seolah mengatakan itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian tadi pagi?" tanyanya penasaran menghentikan acara makannya.

Serentak keempat pirang dan hitam itu menoleh bersamaan, seakan tersadar sesuatu, hitam itu kembali menunduk. Menatap pada mangkuk supnya yang hangat. Berusaha menghindarai kontak mata dengan nyonya rumah. Ia tidak ingin membuat Nenek khawatir, jika melihat bagaimana rupanya sekarang.

"Tidak ada," sahutan bernada rendah itu keluar dari Ludwig yang menatap kaku pada Nenek. Mewakili semua sepupunya yang memilih diam.

Picingan mata berupa ketidak yakinan ditunjukan Nenek pada keempat cucunya yang entah mengapa langsung berkeringat dingin. Nenek adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa mereka bohongi, selain tidak bisa mereka lawan juga. Karena itulah mereka diam saja dengan ide yang dengan seenaknya membawa Nesia kemari. Dan sekarang, mau tidak mau mereka harus pasrah ditatap seperti itu.

"Benar begitu, Lukas?" menatap penuh pada Lukas yang tersentak kaget. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menyebut nama itu, sedari tadi dilihatnya cucunya yang paling pendiam itu terlihat mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis di sebrang meja. Tertarik, sepertinya bukan. Sorot mata itu tidak menunjukan hal itu, untuk saat ini.

"..Yah," sahut Lukas pelan, kembali menyeduh supnya perlahan. Memilih untuk tidak melihat mata Nenek yang terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

Sepertinya percuma saja mendesaknya, kalau begini mungkin ia harus bertanya pada gadis itu sendiri. "Apa benar begitu Nesia?" tanya Nenek melihat Nesia yang ikut tersentak kaget.

"Eh, a-apa?" Nesia terlihat gelagapan begitu namanya disebut. Terlihat jelas gadis itu tidak siap, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Nenek.

Menatap penuh pada Nesia yang terlihat salah tingkah dibuatnya, jelas ada yang disembunyikan olehnya. Memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali, sebelum niat itu terhenti.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Nek. Jangan membuatnya bingung seperti itu, nanti kadar kebodohannya makin menjadi lagi." Suara dari Arthur menghentikan Nenek yang ingin bicara. "Sebaiknya Nenek sarapan dengan tenang, tidak usah memikirkan gadis bodoh itu." Sarannya yang dipelototi Nenek.

"Arthur, sopan sedikit dengan calon istrimu." Ujar Nenek pada cucunya yang walau sering berkata kasar tapi begitu perhatian padanya ini.

Memberikan cengiran, "baik-baik, aku paham! Sekarang Nenek makanlah, bukankah Nenek tidak boleh telat makan kata dokter." Ucap Arthur mengingatkan.

"Arthur benar, Nek! Bagaimana kalau Nenek sakit lagi, hanya karena memikirkan hal sepele seperti ini." Ucap Matthias membantu Arthur. Melirik sekilas pada Nesia dan Lukas bergantian, dan kembali menatap sang Nenek.

Rasa tidak enak makin menyelimuti Nesia, walaupun sempat kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Arthur padanya beberapa menit lalu. Tersenyum lemah menatap Nenek di sampingnya, "Nesia tidak apa-apa, Nek. Hanya masalah wanita.." jawabnya ambigu, merutuki diri sendiri akan ucapannya aneh barusan.

Tidakkah ia kini sadari iris berbeda warna itu menatap aneh padanya yang tersenyum canggung. Seakan tidak perrcaya pada alasan yang dibuat Nesia.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu." Helaan napas panjang dilakukan Nenek, seakan pasrah dengan jawaban Nesia yang tersenyum kecil dan kembali memakan supnya dengan tenang.

**`o`**

Tangan itu memegang lengan yang lebih kecil darinya, membiarkan onxy dihadapannya menatap heran. Merasa tidak senang dan aneh pada pemilik emerald di hadapannya, yang main pegang seenak alisnya.

"Selesaikan masalahmu cepat! Jangan membuat Nenek cemas hanya karenamu!" ucap Arthur yang sempat-sempatnya mencegat Nesia saat gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar.

Wajah yang heran itu, perlahan berubah kesal. "Pergilah! Kau bisa terlambat jika mengurusiku Arthur," ucapnya malas berdebat dengan pria ini. "Aku tidak mau kau salahkan lagi, jika bosmu marah."

Seringai sinis di berikan Arthur pada Nesia yang sempat bergidik di buatnya, "kau tidak usah khawatir tentang itu, karena aku adalah bosnya." Sahutnya menatap remeh pada Nesia.

Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "kau pemimpin yang buruk. Kau tahu itu! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa jadi teladan yang baik buat anak buahmu." Menyeringai membalas perkataan yang terkesan sombong itu.

Arthur sendiri yang ingin membalas ucapan Nesia mengurungkan niatnya, "isss, kau ini!" gerutunya merasa kesal sendiri. "Sesukamulah!"

Beranjak pergi meninggalkan Nesia yang hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi pria itu. Moodnya benar-benar buruk saat ini, merasa ingin melampiaskan emosinya pada sesuatu. Niatnya yang ingin masuk ke kamar batal di lakukan, memilih untuk berjalan keluar rumah. Menuju taman belakang yang dari awal dia datang sudah menarik minatnya. Mungkin dengan ke sana, perasaannya akan menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

**.**

**Weeks**

**.**

* * *

Iris sapphire itu terus memperhatikan dokumen-dokumen di meja. Menekuni dengan giat pekerjaannya, hingga suara telpon dari sekertarisnya masuk, menghentikan aktivitasnya. Memencet tombol merah di sana, menanti suara dari sekertarisnya yang entah mengapa membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ada telpon dari rumah buat anda tuan." Sahut sekertarisnya pelan, membuat ia mesti memijat pelipisnya. "Apa anda ingin—."

"Ya, sambungkan!" perintahnya tanpa perlu mendengarkan perkataan perempuan itu selanjutnya. Mengangkat ganggang telpon, menunggu dengan sabar apa yang dibicarakan oleh suara di sebrang. "Nenek, ada ap—." ucapan itu terputus seiring dengan suara yang memotong ucapannya.

"Tenang dulu, Nek!" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Nenek tercinta yang terdengar panik di telpon. Mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. "Bagaimana mungkin Nesia hilang? Nesiakan bukan anak kecil lagi, Nek!" ujarnya berusaha membujuk Nenek yang kini terdengar menangis. "Baik-baik, aku akan pulang!" pasrahnya mendengar Neneknya malah memarahinya dengan suara tangis.

'Ya, ampun! Apalagi yang dibuat gadis itu, pantas saja Arthur terlihat memusuhinya.' Batinnya menutup telponnya. Perlahan dirinya pun berdiri, merapikan sebentar jasnya yang sempat kusut, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

**`o`**

Iris sapphire itu menatap heran dari dalam mobil, dari jauh dilihatnya kedua sepupunya turun dari mobil yang berbeda. Menghentikan dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Membuka pintu dan keluar, mendatangi kedua sepupunya yang seakan menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kau juga, yah!" suara dari Arthur terdengar, saat ia berjalan mendekat. "Ck, apalagi yang dilakukan gadis gila itu." Decaknya sebal.

Ludwig dan Matthias yang mendapati Arthur kesal hanya bisa menghela napas. Terlihat sekali pria itu tidak senang dengan kehadiran Nesia.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu keras padanya." Geleng Matthias melihat pada Arthur yang mendengus kesal. "Kau seperti benar-benar membencinya." Kekehnya pelan.

"Memang," aku Arthur membuang muka. "Aku benar-benar membencinya." Ulangnya mengepalkan tangan.

Ludwig dan Matthias yang mendapati respon Arthur seperti itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Tidak perlu bertanya, mereka sudah tahu penyebab kenapa sepupu mereka bertingkah seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, kurasa Nenek pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Ludwig berjalan mendahului kedua sepupunya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Arthur dan Matthias mengikuti langkahnya. Berjalan menuju dalam rumah, menemui Nenek mereka yang tadi terdengar panik di telpon. Membuat perasaan mereka kini campur aduk memikirkan sang Nenek yang diketahui mempunyai penyakit. Semoga saja, ini tidak membuat penyakitnya kambuh.

"Tuan Muda!" seruan kekagetan terdengar dari seorang maid yang melihat kedatangan ketiganya.

"Mana Nenek?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Arthur, menatap pada Maid yang ia temui.

"Nyonya sedang di kamar, mungkin sebentar lagi—."Senyumnya melihat ketiga tuannya itu bergerak menuju sofa, mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya atau tidak, entahlah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ludwig mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Efek seharian duduk berjam-jam dikantornya. "Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa hilang?"

"Soal itu, Nona—."

"Gah, gadis itu memang biang masalah." Sahutan terdengar dari Arthur menghentikan ucapan sang maid yang ingin berkata. "Lihat apa yang ia perbuat sekarang pada Nenek."

Merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Arthur, Maid itu kembali ingin berkata. "Tapi, Nyonya—."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kita cari gadis itu saja." Saran Matthias menatap pada ketiga sepupunya, memotong ucapan maid yang kembali terdiam. "Aku tidak mau Nenek kembali histeris mendapati gadis itu belum kembali." Memijat pangkal keningnya, berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

"Tapi, Nona—."

"Kau mau mencarinya kemana?" sahut Arthur sarkatik menatap penuh pada Matthias yang terlihat berpikir.

"Dia pasti tidak jauh, memang dia mau ke mana?" sahut Ludwig menatap sepupunya. "Diakan tidak tahu kota ini dengan baik." Jawaban yang disetujui oleh kedua sepupunya yang mengangguk, mengabaikan fakta Maid yang mendengar. Terlihat pasrah dengan ketiganya yang selalu memotong ucapannya.

"Lalu, dimana Lukas?" seakan menyadari bahwa sepupunya itu tidak bersama mereka, Matthias menatap Maid di dekat mereka yang terlihat mulai bersemangat. Sepertinya ini kesempatan bagus buatnya bicara.

"Tuan muda Lukas, tadi beliau pergi dengan—."

"Ck, bagaimana orang itu. Bisa-bisanya dia pergi saat Nenek sedang sakit." Decak Arthur kesal memalingkan wajahnya dari Maid yang kembali menghela napas pasrah.

"Tapi, Nyonya—."

"Mungkin, ia butuh suasana baru." Jawaban pembelaan dari Matthias yang langsung di tatap kedua sepupunya. "Kalian tahu kan, perjodohan ini membuat rumit saja." Mengabaikan Maid yang untuk kesekian kalinya gagal bicara.

"Yeah, apalagi di jodohkan dengan gadis seperti itu." Sahut Arthur menyetujui, "tapi bukan dia saja yang butuh suasana baru, aku juga." Keluh Arthur memijit keningnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Matthias menatap pada Ludwig.

Perlahan pria itupun berdiri, "apalagi. Tentu saja mencarinya kan." Sahutnya melirik Arthur dan Matthias bergantian.

Kedua pria yang ditatap pun saling berpandangan, menghela napas pasrah. Serentak keduanya ikut berdiri mengikuti gerakan Ludwig.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain." Sahut Matthias malas melirik pada Arthur yang mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jika ketemu awas saja gadis itu!" geram Arthur berjalan mengikuti kedua sepupunya.

Mathhias dan Ludwig yang mendengar hanya memutar mata malas, seakan paham dengan tabiat sepupunya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Nenek!" perintah Ludwig pada Maid yang menganggukkan kepala paham.

Tidak lagi dilihatnya, bagaimana Maid itu yang kini menghela napas panjang. Merasa tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali baginya bicara, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa dalam hati. Semoga -calon- Nona Mudanya, dapat menghadapi ketiga tuan mudanya. Bukannya apa, mengingat bagaimana wajah -calon- Nona mudanya tadi, membuat ia tidak tega juga. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan ini, apa -calon- Nona mudanya dapat bertahan.

**`O`**

Berbeda dengan Maid yang sedang asik berpikir ditempat. Ludwig hanya bisa menatap heran pada kedua sepupunya yang berdiri di tengah- tengah ruang tamu. Iris sapphirenya, segera mencari penyebab atas tingkah keduanya.

"Nesia!" suara pelan dari Matthias terdengar di telinganya, menatap lurus pada obyek yang kini dipandangnya tengah membawa buntelan plastik dengan sedikit kepayahan.

Onxy yang tadinya sibuk dengan belanjaannya, perlahan melihat ke depan. Mendapati tiga pirang yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Eh? Kalian sudah pulang?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala heran, mengalihkan tatapan, melihat jam dinding yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan. "Jam 3? Bukannya kalian pulang lebih so—."

"Gadis jelek, dari mana saja kau!" ucapan Arthur memotong perkataan Nesia yang tersentak kaget mendengar suaranya yang terkesan membentak.

"A-aku.., aku habis beli ini.." ucapnya sedikit gugup, reaksi sepontan akibat bentakan yang diberikan Arthur.

Langkah tegap pria itu yang berjalan mendekat, membuat nyali gadis itu ciut seketika. Entah mengapa dimatanya Arthur tiba-tiba jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Bahkan keberanian yang ia punya saat beradu mulut dengan pria itu hilang entah kemana.

"Apa? Bisa-bisanya kau—." Geram Arthur terpotong.

"Kau bisa membuat Nenek terganggu karena suaramu." Suara Matthias memotong ucapan Arthur yang menoleh padanya, mendecak kesal akan ucapan pria itu yang ia rasa benar. Tidak tega juga melihat bagaimana reaksi Nesia atas sikap Arthur.

Nesia sendiri hanya bisa berkedip bingung, mendapati dirinya ditatap dengan raut permusuhan oleh Arthur, helaan napas panjang oleh Ludwig, dan tatapan mata tajam Matthias. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan telah melakukan kesalahan yang sialnya, ia pun tak tahu apa itu.

"Nesia!" suara itu terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. "Aku tahu kau ingin mencari hiburan atau apapun di luar sana, tapi tidak bisakah kau meminta izin terlebih dahulu?" tatap Ludwig padanya.

Wajah itu terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Ludwig barusan, "ta-tapi aku—." Ucap Nesia terpotong.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat orang susah." Sahut Arthur memotong perkataan Nesia yang makin tidak paham.

"Su-susah? Maksudnya?" tanya Nesia menatap ketiganya bergantian.

"Nenek sedang beristirahat di kamarnya." Ucap Ludwig berbaik hati menjelaskan yang sayangnya malah membuat gadis itu semakin bingung. Hubungan dengannya apa coba.

"Apa kau tidak sadar sudah membuat Nenek khawatir?" Tanya Matthias seakan paham dengan ekspresi Nesia yang masih bingung. "Kau membuatnya cemas, untung saja penyakit Nenek tidak kumat." Lanjutnya menghela napas.

"Heh, ke-kenapa?" tanya Nesia heran, paling tidak walau sedikit ia mulai paham kenapa mereka bertiga seperti ini padanya. Hanya saja ia masih belum menemukan hubungannya dengan dirinya.

"Ck, apa kau masih tidak paham juga!" suara Arthur terdengar menggeram menatap Nesia yang kembali bergidik ngeri. "Ini semua karena kau yang de—."

"Aku tidak tahu kalian hobi membully seorang gadis?" suara itu terdengar datar, berjalan perlahan di belakang Nesia yang refleks menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak peduli baru saja memotong ucapan Arthur.

"Lukas." Suara Nesia terdengar sedikit merasa lega mendapati kedatangan pria itu yang berjalan mendekatinya, membawa plastik belanjaan yang entah isinya apa.

Berbeda dengan Nesia, Arthur hanya mendecak kesal akan kedatangannya yang menurut pria itu terlambat.

"Heh, seakan kau tidak saja." Sahut Matthias tersenyum melihat Lukas yang langsung menatapnya tajam. Mengingatkannya akan kejadian kemarin malam, hal yang paling ingin dilupakan oleh kedua korban akibat ulah isengnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" pertanyaan itu menjadi sambutan Arthur atas kedatangan pria itu.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Lukas balik menunjukan belanjaan yang entah mengapa gambar di kantong plastik itu menunjukan tanda yang sama seperti yang di bawa Nesia.

Kernyitan penuh keheranan terlihat di wajah sepupunya menatap pada Nesia dan Lukas bergantian.

"Apa kalian pergi berdua?" pertanyaan penuh sarat keheranan terdengar dari bibir Ludwig. Menatap keduanya bergantian, sedikit tidak percaya mengingat bagaimana hubungan keduanya tadi pagi.

* * *

**Flashback**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Mengantupkan kedua tangan di dadanya sambil memejamkan mata. Membiarkan hembusan angin menggoyangkan rambutnya yang ia ikat ekor kuda.

"Ibu yang di rumah, maafkan anakmu yang sudah tidak lagi suci ini." Suara itu terdengar dari bibirnya, setelah bermenit-menit melakukan aksi yang terkesan aneh. Berguling-guling di rerumputan, melampiaskan rasa frustasi dan memikirkan perkataan beberapa penghuni rumah. "Tolong jangan menghukumku jika aku pulang." Ucapnya seakan melupakan fakta bahwa apa yang terjadi tidak mungkin di lihat oleh sang bunda.

Membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang bertautan. "Shit! Kenapa jadi seperti orang gila begini!" keluhnya menyadari aksinya. "Ahhhhh! Lukas brengsek!" teriaknya kesal kembali berbaring di rerumputan. "Sudah salah bukannya minta maaf! Ahhhh! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" lanjutnya.

"Baguslah, berarti kita tidak akan pernah menikah!" suara itu terdengar dari pohon yang menaungi aksinya dari tadi.

Tubuh itu terlonjak kaget, refleks bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh pada asal suara. Mendapati pria yang baru saja ia katai dari tadi sudah berdiri menyadar pada pohon itu.

"Lu-Lukas!" serunya kaget melihat penampakan pria itu. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" tanyanya horor berharap apa yang ia lakukan dari tadi tidak terdengar oleh pria itu.

Senyum sinis terpampang jelas di wajah yang perlahan mulai Nesia kutuki, "menurutmu?" tanyanya balik mengantupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ka-kau!" seru Nesia menyadari aksinya sedari tadi diperegok pria itu. "Cih, menyebalkan!" sungutnya berdiri, menatap pria itu yang balas menatapnya.

Nesia yang ingin kembali ke rumah hanya bisa kembali merutuk dalam hati. Jika ingin kembali pulang ia mesti melewati Lukas yang memilih setia untuk bersandar pada pohon di depannya.

'Seperti penunggu pohon saja, jangan-jangan ia dedemitnya lagi.' Batin Nesia dalam hati.

Lukas sendiri lebih memilih diam, seakan bisa menebak jalan pikiran gadis itu yang ingin kembali ke rumah dan terkesan kesal karena mesti melewatinya. Lihat saja langkahnya yang terkesan terburu-buru seakan ingin lomba jalan cepat saja. Berjalan melewati Lukas yang memutar mata malas, memegang tangan gadis itu atas aksinya.

"Ikut denganku!" suara itu terdengar bosy, menarik gadis itu seenak hati.

"Eh," satu kata yang berhasil di ucapkan oleh Nesia atas aksi Lukas.

Dirinya terlampau kaget dengan tingkah pria itu yang main tarik semaunya, tidak peduli dirinya di belakang mesti mengimbangi langkah kaki yang lebih lebar, menjauh dari halaman samping. Menariknya menuju Aston yang terpakir rapi di garasi. Membuka pintu dan memaksa gadis itu masuk. Sayangnya Nesia bukanlah gadis penurut jika berhubungan dengan orang yang membuatnya kesal.

"Ahhh! Apa-apaan, sih?" tanyanya saat dipaksa duduk di kursi depan.

"Duduk yang tenang!" perintah Lukas bosy, berusaha memakaikan selft beat pada Nesia yang terus berontak.

"Gak! Awas! Aku mau keluar!" teriaknya berusaha keluar dari mobil yang di masuki tapi terhalang tubuh Lukas.

"Diam!"

"Enggak!"

"Nesia!"

"Apa!"

"Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?!"

"Enggak!"

Percakapan dan tingkah keduanya yang saling kekeh dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Hanya bisa ditatap pelayan dan seorang maid dengan takjub. Tuan mudanya yang paling irit bicara, bisa berubah dan memaksa seorang gadis untuk masuk dalam mobilnya. Sebuah kemajuan bagi Tuan Mudanya.

"Nesia!" desis Lukas menatap tajam Nesia yang masih kekeh ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Apa!" sungut Nesia kesal.

"Ck, kau ini! Jika bukan Nenek yang meminta—." ucapan Lukas terhenti melihat Nesia yang dari tadi meronta berubah seketika.

"Nenek?!"

"Yah, Nenek. Nenek memintaku untuk mengajakmu mengambil pesanannya." Sungut Lukas melihat Nesia menatapnya.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan maid dan bulter yang mengintip dari balik jendela sampai meremas horden melihat aksi keduanya. Merasa gemas sendiri, berharap terjadi sesuatu antara keduanya.

"Oh, seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi." Suara itu terdengar lebih santai dari sebelumnya. "Awas!" dan masih ketus seperti saat Lukas menariknya dengan paksa. Menyingkirkan tubuh Lukas dari hadapannya.

Lukas hanya bisa memutar mata bosan akan tingkah Nesia yang luar biasa merepotkan baginya. Melihat Nesia yang tidak melakukan perlawanan dan duduk dengan tenang, pria itu hanya bisa menatap datar. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis di dekatnya ini.

Perlahan keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya, sekali lagi melirik pada Nesia yang duduk dengan tenang. Seolah kejadian ia yang berusaha keluar tidak pernah ada. Berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi, membuka dan menutupnya, menjalankan mobil yang dari tadi sudah ia hidupkan.

**EndFlash back**

* * *

Lukas yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Ludwig, perlahan menatap pria itu dan sepupunya bergantian. Merasa aneh dengan wajah-wajah mereka yang terkesan penasaran. Seperti bukan mereka saja.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya datar melihat ketiganya, sebelum akhirnya senyum sinis terlihat di wajahnya. "Jangan bilang kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yang cemburu."

Nesia yang mendengar hanya bisa tersentak kaget, hal yang sama berlaku bagi ketiga pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak percaya akan pendengaran mereka akan perkataan Lukas yang terkesan aneh.

"Yaicks, yang benar saja kau!" sahutan cepat keluar dari bibir Arthur, merasa ada yang salah dengan sepupunya. "Sebentar saja jalan dengannya, otakmu langsung bermasalah." Gelengnya tidak percaya.

"Hei!" protes Nesia atas tuduhan Arthur pada dirinya. Merasa geram dengan mulut pria itu yang tidak ada sopannya sama sekali.

Ludwig hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, jika dibiarkan ini akan memakan waktu lama. "Setidaknya kalian kabari orang rumah, jika kalian ingin pergi berdua." Sarannya menatap Lukas dan Nesia bergantian. "Apa kalian tidak tahu, Nenek khawatir akan ulah kalian." Menatap keduanya tajam.

Dua iris berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan mendengar perkataan Ludwig barusan. Memberikan kode sendiri lewat tatapan yang malah membuat ketiganya menatap aneh, melihat saudaranya sendiri berinteraksi. Lukas yang mereka kenal terkesan dingin dengan sekelilingnya, selain Nenek tentunya. Bisa-bisanya melakukan aksi di tatap dan menatap dengan seseorang. Bahkan kini terkesan pasrah melihat tatapan Nesia yang terkesan memaksanya untuk menjelaskan.

Helaan napas perlahan keluar dari bibir pria itu, perlahan menatap ketiga pirang di hadapannya. "Kalian ini bicara apa?" terdengar kalimat tanya dari bibir Lukas, mengabaikan Nesia yang memilih berjalan melewati sepupunya. Seakan menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab menjelaskan. "Kami pergi, karena perintah Nenek."

Ketiga pirang itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Lukas yang berjalan melewatinya, mengikuti Nesia yang berjalan lebih dahulu. Membiarkan ketiganya berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

"Ano, Tuan muda. Sebenarnya itu yang dari tadi ingin saya katakan." Adalah kalimat dari seorang Maid yang dari tadi melihat bagaimana tuan mudanya berinteraksi. "Nyonya baru mengingatnya, setelah menelpon Tuan muda tadi." Ucapnya menjelaskan, "Nyonya juga meminta anda bertiga, untuk datang ke taman. Beliau sudah menunggu anda bertiga dari tadi." Lanjutnya sebelum undur diri meninggalkan ketiga tuan mudanya yang hanya bisa saling memberikan lirikan dan perlahan menghela napas lelah. Merasa pusing dengan ulah Neneknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kecebong again!**

Iya, Gie tahu kalau ini fict molor dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi gak lama kan *kedip2*. Banyak yang diluar perkiraan *nangis guling2*. Oke, thanks buat **syalala uyee, Brownchoco, morathami, D.N.A. Girlz , Natsuyakiko32**. yang Fav, alert, silent readers, yang nungguin, yang gigit jari, yang gondok, yang semuanya deh. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. ^-^

**Next chapter!**

"Jadi kau membayangkan kalau kau yang akan menikah dengannya."

.

"Gadis itu pasti sudah mempengaruhi Lukas."

.

"Akan lebih aneh lagi, kau tidak menyadari maksud dari ini semua."

.

"kalau begitu kau menikah saja dengannya."

* * *

Ptk, 200914


	4. Fourth day: Lift!

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling diam, membiarkan suasana hening terasa selama perjalanan. Lirikan sesekali terlihat dari iris violet yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Memperhatikan teman seperjalanannya lebih tertarik menempel erat dengan pintu, membuat gesture menggambar pada kaca mobil. Entah apa yang digambarnya, hanya Tuhan dan pemilik onxy itu saja yang tahu. Memilih mengabaikan dirinya yang dari tadi memilih diam.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" suara itu perlahan terdengar dari si violet, irisnya tidak lepas memperhatikan jalanan yang sedikit ramai. Bagaimanapun ia masih waras untuk tidak membuat mereka berdua celaka.

Dengusan pelan di berikan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan barusan, masih setia dengan aksi menempelkan jari-jarinya pada kaca mobil. Membuat kesibukan sendiri sedari tadi. Mengabaikan Lukas yang menghela napas lelah. Ia memang tahu gadis itu marah padanya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Nesia akan bertingkah seperti bocah. Seharusnya ia memang bisa menduganya, mengingat bagaimana waktu itu Nesia berinteraksi dengan kedua sepupunya. Ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Maaf!" satu kata akhirnya keluar dari bibir pria itu. Menghentikan kegiatan gadis di sampingnya yang memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "ku kira kau tidak akan mengatakannya. Bukankah kau lebih suka aku membencimu." Suara itu terdengar pelan, namun cukup jelas di telinga Lukas.

Melirik sebentar, melihat Nesia yang masih memunggunginya, "dan kau sepanjang hari akan bertingkah mellow? Membuat Nenek khawatir padamu."

Dengusan pelan kembali sebagai reaksi akan jawaban yang diberikan. "Sudah kuduga, kau tidak tulus. Es krim, traktir aku es krim dan akan kulupakan semuanya." Berbalik melihat pada Lukas yang meliriknya.

* * *

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D**

* * *

Iris violet itu menatap pada langit malam, mengingatkannya pada iris milik seseorang. Bayangan wajah itu tergambar sempurna di benaknya kini. Hal yang ia rutuki, karena menyebabkannya teringat akan kejadian tadi siang. Seulas garis tipis di wajahnya terbentuk, setiap kata kini kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. Decakan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya, walau tidak ada niat apapun. Selain rasa ketidak percayaan bahwa dirinya bisa bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya selama ini.

**_Flashback_**

_"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mesti marah. Menganggap seakan itu ciuman? Padahal itu hanya pertemuan dua bibir saja." Seakan tanpa dosa menatap gadis di hadapannya yang tersedak es krim karena perkataannya._

_Batuk kecil terdengar dari bibir itu, Lukas yang menyadari Nesia tersedak. Perlahan membantu, memberikan segelas air yang dimintanya pada pelayan._

_"Te-terima kasih." Suaranya terdengar pelan, merasa tertolong. Sebelum akhirnya menatap pada pria di hadapannya yang memberikan wajah datar._

_"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."_

_"Kau kira, karena siapa?" sungut Nesia melihat lawan bicaranya duduk dengan tenang. Seakan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah hal biasa._

_"Akukan hanya bertanya?" ucapnya membela diri, tersenyum sinis melihat Nesia yang bersingut kesal. "Dan aku ingin jawaban." Terdengar memaksa, tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Nesia atas ucapannya._

_Menatap tak percaya akan perkataan pria di hadapannya. "Isss, kau ini." Ucapnya kesal, perlahan menghela napas. Berusaha bersikap sabar, menghadapai manusia yang ia anggap mantan orang baik. "Jika aku menamparmu sekali lagi, kau akan marah tidak?" pertanyaan itu terdengar mulus dari bibir Nesia yang dengan tenang kembali memakan es krimnya._

_Lukas yang mendengar pertanyaan itu perlahan mengelus pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, mengingat bagaimana saat Nesia memukulnya tadi malam._

_"Kenapa? Bukankah itu hanya pertemuan kulit dengan kulit saja?" senyumnya sinis melihat ekspresi Lukas yang mendelik padanya. Seakan tidak setuju dengan perkataan Nesia barusan. Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Nesia atas reaksi pria itu._

_"Heh, jika memang begitu tentu tidak akan menimbulkan rasa sakit bukan." Dengusnya memperhatikan Nesia yang kembali memakan es krim dengan santai. Menatap aneh ke arah dirinya yang baru saja berucap. Seakan ia baru saja mengakui bahwa satu dikali satu sama dengan satu, bukan dua._

_"Nah, tuh kau tahu." Sahut Nesia kembali menyendok es krim pada gelas di hadapannya. "Bahwa sebuah tamparan saja bisa menimbulkan bekas rasa sakit, apa lagi jika itu bibir."_

_"Maksudmu?" kening itu perlahan berkerut, berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Nesia. "Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa bibirmu terluka karena aku begitu?" tanyanya mengingat ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan bayangan rasa sakit itu masih terasa padahal, sudah beberapa jam terlewati._

_Gelengan pelan diberikan Nesia sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Lukas barusan. Bukannya ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit, hanya saja ini lebih penting dari apa pun baginya. "Ini lebih dari itu," suara itu terdengar pelan, bahkan onxy yang biasa terlihat jenaka berubah. "Aku selalu berharap bahwa orang yang menciumku pertama kali adalah orang yang akan menikah denganku." Tersenyum sedih mengaduk es miliknya seenak hati. "Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika aku memiliki impian. Aku tidak ingin jika suamiku nanti mendapatkan bekas dari siapa pun." Membiarkan violet itu menatapnya. "Mungkin kau dan saudaramu yang lain berpikir apalah arti sebuah ciuman. Bukankah itu hanya pertemuan antara bibir dan bibir saja. Tapi, apakah kau tahu?" menatap violet itu sebentar. "Itu tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang spesial, jika kau sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Apalagi dengan pacar yang sering bergonta-ganti." Mengalihkan onyx miliknya dari violet di hadapannya. "Tidakkah itu juga akan membuatmu jadi membandingkan ciuman mereka."_

_Dengusan kasar terdengar sebelum akhirnya iris violet itu menatap penuh pada pemilik iris onxy di hadapannya. "Bagaimana jika apa yang kau pikirkan tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang jadi suamimu. Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata—."_

_"Sudah sering berciuman atau ahli berciuman maksudmu." Menyambung perkataan Lukas yang terdiam oleh kata-katanya. Tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Lukas yang ia potong. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini masalah prinsip saja. Dan lagi, bukankah ku katakan ini hanya keinginanku saja. Aku hanya ingin memberikan diriku utuh, bukan bekas dari siapapun. Itulah bukti bahwa aku mencintai suamiku nanti." Menghela napas sesaat, kembali mengaduk es krimnya. "Walau sekarang itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi." Onxy itu terlihat sedih menatap gelas di hadapannya, bersuara lebih pelan dari sebelumnya._

_Violet itu hanya diam memperhatikan bagaimana gadis di hadapannya pelahan memasukan es krim pada mulutnya. Membuat rasa yang ia tidak tahu namanya, dan entah sejak kapan ia rasakan semakin besar. Terasa sedikit sesak di dalam dadanya. Mungkinkah ini yang namanya rasa bersalah. Bagus, akhirnya ia tahu juga rasa bersalah setelah sekian lama. "Maaf." terdengar sangat pelan._

_Bahkan Nesia yang sedang menikmati ek krimnya, mesti menajamkan telinganya. Memastikan apakah ia benar-benar mendengar pria itu bicara atau tidak. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_Menghela napas panjang, ini benar-benar sulit untuk di ucapkan. "Maafkan aku." Ulangnya memalingkan wajahnya dari Nesia yang kini menatap penuh padanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa meminta maaf dengan normal._

_Mendengar itu, Nesia hanya menaikan satu alisnya heran mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya. Sikap dan omongan benar-benar berbeda. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Dan lagi, apalah arti sebuah ciuman. Tidak penting bukan." Mengibaskan tangannya, terkesan santai. "Mau yang pertama, atau yang kesepuluh kali pun itu sudah tidak penting lagi kok. Hanya pertemuan dua bibir saja." Memberikan senyum yang violet itu sadari terselip kepalsuan di dalamnya. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana histerisnya gadis itu tadi malam. Nesia benar-benar pembohong yang buruk._

_Menghela napas, kali ini sepertinya ia bisa melakukannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Suara itu terdengar pelan dan sarat penuh rasa bersalah. _

_Onxy yang tadinya membulat lebar, perlahan melembut. Senyum tulus terlihat di wajah Nesia mendengar perkataan Lukas. Terdengar bahwa kali ini satu kata yang ia harapkan keluar dari pria itu berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu." Senyumnya manis membiarkan Lukas perlahan melirik padanya._

**End Flash back**

* * *

Violet itu melirik penuh pada Nesia yang untuk kesekian kalinya beradu mulut dengan Arthur, wajah itu terlihat memerah menahan kesal dan amarah. Perlahan menuruni tangga, membiarkan iris berbeda warna itu menatapnya. Bahkan Nesia yang tadi beradu mulut dengan Arthur ikut melirik padanya. Menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan Arthur, tidak peduli lawan bicaranya terlihat makin kesal karena ulahnya.

"Pagi!" sapaan gadis itu menjadi awal suaranya memulai aktivitas.

Bahkan tatapan aneh yang diberikan ketiga saudaranya, tidak meruntuhkan niatnya untuk mengangguk. Membalas sapaan Nesia yang tersenyum riang menatapnya. Seakan hal kecil yang ia lakukan barusan adalah sesuatu yang sangat besar bagi gadis itu. Sepertinya bersikap diluar kebiasaan bukanlah hal yang buruk. Selama itu tidak merugikan orang lain. Satu hal yang perlahan mulai ia catat dalam hati.

* * *

**`2`**

* * *

"Baiklah, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan itu terdengar dari samping kanannya. Menatap heran pada Arthur yang berlari kecil di sebelahnya. Mempertanyakan maksud dari si penanya. "Apa alien sudah merasuki dirimu?" tanyanya kembali tidak peduli pada wajah datar yang terpampang jelas pada Lukas. "Atau ia sudah mencuci otakmu?" lanjutnya lagi mengeluarkan analisis anehnya.

Memutar mata malas akan dugaan aneh yang keluar dari bibir pria itu, sebagai bentuk jawaban Lukas atas pertanyaan Arthur. Oke, sekarang ia mulai mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan ini.

"Atau kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Sahutan terdengar dari Matthias yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Arthur dari tadi, menggantikan Lukas yang memilih diam semenjak pertanyaan itu terlontar.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Matthias mendapati ketiga sepupunya serentak menoleh padanya. Respon yang tidak ia sangka bakal begitu cepat.

"Jangan berkata seseram itu!" merupakan kalimat dari Arthur yang ditatap Matthias dengan penuh keheranan. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kalian berdua sampai benar-benar menikah!" sahut Arthur melirik pada Nesia yang berlari kecil di belakangnya dan kembali pada Lukas yang masih memasang poker face andalannya.

"Jadi kau membayangkan kalau kau yang akan menikah dengannya." Senyum sinis terlihat di wajah Lukas yang dari tadi memilih sebagai pendengar yang baik. Kalimat Arthur barusan, entah mengapa menggelitik hatinya untuk memberikan pertanyaan balik.

"APA! Kau gila!" teriak Arthur tidak peduli reaksinya mendapat tatapan penuh heran Nesia di belakangnya. Matthias yang berada di sebelahnya saja, sampai menutup telinga demi mendengar suara Arthur yang menurutnya kelewat kencang itu. Langkah mundur lebih dipilih Lukas, menyelamatkan indera pendengarannya dari polusi suara Arthur. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka reaksi Arthur akan seperti ini.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu berteriak, Art!" geleng Ludwig menghentikan langkah, diikuti oleh semua sepupunya. Melirik pada Nesia yang terlihat mengatur napas sepertinya, gadis itu kelelahan. "Atau jangan-jangan memang seperti apa yang di katakan Luk—."

"Gah, apa matamu sudah buta?" seru Arthur menatap Ludwig tidak percaya. "Apa selera kalian pada wanita sudah mulai berubah?" tanyanya ngeri melihat bagaimana reaksi sepupunya kini.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu." Sahut Matthias demi mendapati Arthur melotot pada mereka. "Kau terlihat mengerikan!"

"Dan kalian jauh lebih mengerikan jika sampai terjerat akal bulusnya." Seru Arthur menatap tajam pada Nesia yang membungkukkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan kedua lengannya bertopang pada lutut. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu, benar-benar kelelahan.

Merasa ditatap gadis itu pun mendongak, mendapati emerald Arthur menatapnya tajam. Tubuh itu tersentak kaget, demi apa coba pria itu lagi-lagi menatapnya seperti itu. Salah dia apa? Dia kan hanya berusaha mengistirahakan tubuhnya. Lagian yang mula-mula berhentikan mereka, bukan dia.

"Kau menakutinya, Art!" Geleng Matthias memperhatikan Nesia yang tersentak kaget. "Kau tidak ingat perkataan Nenek kemarin sore?"

'_Jika sampai Nesia meminta pulang sebelum waktunya, Nenek lebih baik mati saja.'_

Arthur hanya bisa menggerutu kesal mengingat kejadian itu. Tidak habis pikir dengan ancaman Nenek yang menurutnya mustahil akan di lakukan.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap baik padanya." Saran Matthias melihat Arthur yang menggerutu. "Kau tidak ingin dia merengek pada Nenek kan." Lanjutnya membiarkan Arthur mendecak kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita teruskan!" sahut Ludwig mendapati Nesia terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, memperhatikan saudaranya yang mengangguk.

"Kalian duluan saja, biar Nesia jadi urusanku!" Ucapan yang tidak di sangka keluar dari bibir Lukas, perlahan berjalan menuju Nesia yang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya.

Tatapan tidak percaya terlihat dari iris berbeda warna itu, sebelum akhirnya dua diantaranya menyadari sesuatu. Lirikan penuh ditujukan Matthias dan Ludwig pada Arthur, mendapati kening sepupunya itu berkerut dan terlihat menggeram kesal.

"Gadis itu pasti sudah mempengaruhi Lukas." Ucapnya pelan menatap tajam pada Nesia.

* * *

**~WEEKS~**

* * *

Onxy itu terlihat bosan, mengutak-atik hpnya sudah dari tadi ia lakukan. Suara alunan lagu yang ia tidak ketahui maknanya masih terdengar. Perlahan onxynya kembali menatap sosok pria yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di meja. Seakan melupakan keberadaannya di sini. Menghela napas bosan, kembali mengingat bagaimana ia kini bisa terperangkap di ruangan ini sekarang.

**Flash back**

Kening gadis itu perlahan berkerut, menatap sosok pria di hadapannya yang terlihat gugup.

"Benaran ditunggukan?" tanyanya memastikan menatap pada supir yang mengantar. "Awas saja jika ditinggal lagi, aku tidak akan mempercayai anda lagi." Lanjutnya berkacak pinggang.

"N-Nona tenang saja, saya berjanji kejadian waktu itu tidak akan terulang lagi." gugupnya menatap pada majikan barunyanya yang terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama. Jangan beranjak kemana-mana." Seru Nesia perlahan berjalan menjauh dari mobil yang mengantarnya.

**`0`**

"Selamat siang!" sapaan ramah itu kembali didengarnya saat ia melangkahkan kaki di ruangan yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Mendapati seorang wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai seorang sekertaris sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Siang!" sahutnya tersenyum membalas sapaan. "Apa Lud—."

"Yah, Nona langsung saja masuk." Sahutnya memotong ucapaan Nesia yang sekali lagi berkerut mendengar ucapannya dipotong.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak masalah?" tanyanya heran menatap sang sekertaris yang tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda sudah me—"

"Jangan bilang kalau dia sudah menungguku." Potong Nesia cepat, matanya menyipit menatap sekertaris di hadapannya yang tertawa canggung. Sepertinya Nesia cepat curiga semenjak dirinya dibohongi.

"Haha..ti-tidak maksud saya. Tuan muda sudah menyelesaikan rapatnya dengan kliennya." Dengan cepat mencari alasan mendapati Nesia menatap seram padanya.

"Oh.." wajah itu perlahan melunak, "baiklah kalau begitu." Senyum Nesia ramah berjalan menuju pintu, tidak lagi dilihatnya sekertaris itu menghela napas lega.

**`0`**

"Kau tahu dari mana?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Nesia, menatap pada lawan bicara yang menghentikannya membuka pintu, ingin keluar. "Paman bilang, ia akan menungguku. Jadi kurasa ia pasti masih di sana." Ucap Nesia membantah kalimat pria itu.

Helaan napas terlihat dari diri Ludwig, tidak percaya untuk kesekian kalinya Nesia bisa semudah itu dibohongi. Gadis ini polos atau bodoh. "Percayalah, ia pasti sudah pulang. Nenek tidak mungkin membiarkannya tetap berada disini begitu lama."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan Nenek yang menyuruhnya kesini bersamaku mengantarkan makanan." Tatapan penuh tanya terlihat di mata itu. "Jadi tidak mungkin Nenek marah hanya karena ini. Bukankah itu aneh,"

"Akan lebih aneh lagi, kau tidak menyadari maksud dari ini semua."

"Hah, maksudmu?"

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya sapphire itu memilih mengalah. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil di hadapannya. Mengambil berkas yang berada di jangkauannya dan membacanya. Membiarkan Nesia merengut kesal akan sikap pria itu yang terlalu serius.

"Orang aneh," geleng Nesia membuka pintu dan perlahan menutupnya.

Perlahan sapphire itu melirik, ke arah pintu. Melupakan berkas yang kini ia pegang. "Bukannya yang lebih tepat disebut aneh itu kau." Gelengnya kembali membaca berkas di tangannya.

**End Flash back.**

* * *

Nesia hanya bisa meringis sebal, mengingat bagaimana tadi ia di parkiran mendapati untuk kedua kalinya mobil yang menungguinya hilang entah kemana. Merelakan harga dirinya untuk kembali berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Ludwig yang masih menekuni berkasnya, sama seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Kruyuk!

Suara perutnya yang berbunyi, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ludwig dari berkasnya. Mendapati Nesia yang kini memerah, memegang perut dan menundukan kepala. Mengindari iris sapphire miliknya yang terarah pada gadis itu. Tidak perlu bertanya, kejadian waktu itu sudah cukup jadi pelajaran baginya. Gadis itu pasti menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama. Mengingat bagaimana dua hari yang lalu, gadis itu kekeh untuk tidak membuka bekal makan siang yang ia bawa. Beralasan bahwa bekal yang dibawa adalah miliknya. Jika dipikir, mana mungkin bekal sebanyak itu miliknya sendiri, pasti ini semua kerjaan Nenek yang menginginkan agar ia makan siang bersama. Sama seperti supir yang disuruhnya untuk pulang duluan.

Menghela napas panjang, sebenarnya ia masih ingin membaca beberapa berkas di mejanya. Tapi jika ia lakukan itu, gadis di hadapannya ini akan telat makan. Beruntung jika ia tidak punya penyakit magh, kalau ada, bisa-bisa kumat dan Nenek pasti akan menceramahinya panjang lebar. Cukup Lukas saja yang mengalami hal itu. Menutup laporan di tangannya dan meletakan di meja. Perlahan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Nesia yang masih berpura-pura dengan handphonenya. Deheman kecil dilakukan Ludwig, mengalihkan Nesia dari handphone di tangan. Menatapnya dengan ragu, memberikan cengiran bodoh.

"Kedengaran, yah?" tawanya tidak enak mendapati Ludwig duduk di hadapannya. "Maaf!" sesalnya.

"Tak apa, memang sudah seharusnya kita makan bukan. Aku saja yang terlalu asik dengan kerjaan." Sahutnya menatap Nesia yang tersenyum tidak enak.

"Baiklah, aku ambil piring di pantry dulu." Dengan cepat Nesia berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan Ludwig dan bekal makan siangnya.

Iris sapphire itu perlahan melirik ke arah pintu, dan beralih pada kotak bekal makan siang. Menghela napas perlahan, "bodoh! Padahal dia kan tidak perlu serepot ini." Gelengnya heran menatap ke arah telphone di meja. Hanya tinggal menelphone sekertarisny, OG atau OB pasti akan membawakan apa yang ia minta.

.

**`0`**

.

Onxy itu terlihat cemas, menatap was-was dua pemuda di hadapannya yang tampak canggung, ralat salah satunya. Pria berambut pirang di sampingnya hanya diam dengan tampang datar. Terlihat tidak mempedulikan pria albino di hadapannya. Bahkan guyonan-guyonan garing yang di keluarkan pria albino itu hanya ditanggapi dengan datar. Membuat albino itu drop karena ulahnya, memilih makan dengan khusyuk.

Trak!

Suara piring yang di letakan di meja, hanya sebagai penanda bahwa pria pirang itu telah selesai dengan acara makannya. Merapikan kotak bento yang ada di meja sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya kembali. Membiarkan Nesia dan si albino diam memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin beristirahat sebentar Ludy?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari si albino, menatap pada punggung pirang yang memilih diam. "Ayolah, tidak mungkin kau membiarkan calon istrimu duduk diam sendiri disini. Itu tidak awesome!" lanjutnya mengajak berbicara, tidak peduli pemilik onxy di hadapannya hampir tersedak.

Sapphire itu, perlahan menatap pada pemilik iris ruby. Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah itu memberikan cengiran. Beralih pada sosok gadis di hadapannya yang tersentak kaget merasa ikut ditatap. Menatap keduanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah, kembali menghadap depan dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Oh ayola Lu—." perkataan itu terpotong, tepat sebelum ia selesai mengucapkannya.

"Kau boleh keluar, jika sudah selesai." Sahut Ludwig datar, mengambil berkas yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi. Tidak lagi ia hiraukan bagaimana ruby dan onxy itu melebar akan perkataannya

Secepat ruby itu melebar, secepat itu pula tawa ceria kembali terdengar. "Hahaha, baiklah jika kau bilang begitu." Menganggap bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemilik iris sapphire itu hal biasa.

Nesia sendiri lebih memilih diam, memperhatikan wajah albino yang terlihat terluka akan perkataannya, walau dari luar terlihat wajah itu tertawa. Sama seperti waktu itu.

"Kak Gil, maaf ya!" suara Nesia terdengar pelan, menundukan wajah. Merasa bersalah, karena ia lah yang memaksa pria itu untuk makan bersama. Padahal seharusnya, dua hari yang lalu sudah cukup jadi pelajaran baginya.

Sekali lihat saja, sudah jelas. Bahwa Ludwig begitu tidak menyukai pria di hadapannya ini walaupun, orang itu adalah abang kandungnya sendiri. Jelas-jelas waktu itu, dapat ia lihat bagaimana Ludwig memilih untuk menghindari pria ini, saat memperkenalkan diri padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak peka, dan malah berusaha membuat keduanya dalam satu ruangan. Seandainya tadi ia menyadari alasan mengapa wanita di luar terlihat berusaha mencari alasan agar pria ini tidak ikut ke dalam. Begitu juga bagaimana tadi, pria ini terlhat merasa sungkan dengan ajakannya. Bodoh, ia benar-benar bodoh.

Tepukan pelan ia rasakan di kepala, wajah itu perlahan mendongak demi mendapati albino itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih atas makan siangnya!" senyumnya melihat wajah Nesia yang tampak murung. "Sampaikan saja salamku untuk Nenek nanti." Lanjutnya.

Nesia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, tidak menyadari saphhire yang duduk berapa meter darinya menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam. Menggenggam erat pulpen yang berada di tangannya hingga menimbulkan suara `krek`.

* * *

Tubuh itu perlahan merosot, menatap pasrah pada pintu di hadapannya. Sebelum akhirnya beralih pada gadis di sebelahnya yang masih tegap berdiri, memencet tombol yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu. Menekan-nekannya terus dari tadi.

"Duduklah! Kau hanya membuang energi percuma." Suara itu terdengar datar menatap pemilik onxy yang perlahan menoleh padanya dan sekali lagi memencet tombol di lift. "Hah, terserah kau sajalah." Lanjutnya datar melihat reaksi gadis di hadapannya.

Wajah itu masih terlihat cemas, perlahan menghentikan jarinya yang ingin memencet tombol. "Apa kita akan selamat?" suara itu terdengar pelan, menggigit bibirnya pelan. Membiarkan sapphire itu melihat ke arahnya. "Kuharap Kak Gil menyadari kita terperangkap di sini." Lanjutnya menghela napas.

Sapphire yang tadinya terlihat merasa bersalah, perlahan berubah sinis, mendengus pelan. "Suatu keajaiban, ia peduli dengan sekelilingnya." Suara itu berubah datar, menatap lurus pada pintu yang tertutup rapat. Tidak menyadari onxy itu perlahan beralih padanya yang bergumam pelan.

"Apa kau membenci Kak Gil?" pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa ada maksud ingin tahu.

Sapphire dan onxy itu saling berpandangan, Ludwig yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, dan Nesia yang menutup mulutnya cepat, keceplosan.

_Awkward!_

Keduanya kembali terdiam, perlahan Nesiapun merosot mengikuti jejak Ludwig yang terlebih dahulu duduk di lantai. Melirik ragu pada Ludwig yang memilih menatap langit-langit, terlihat ada yang dipikirkannya.

"Apa kau menyukai kakakku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, sama seperti yang dilakukan Nesia.

Membiarkan sepasang onxy di sampingnya menoleh, menatap seakan itu adalah pertanyaan teraneh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat bagaimana respon Nesia yang terdiam, pasti sebentar lagi gadis itu akan tertawa atau mengejeknya. Mengingat bagaimana jika Nesia dan Arthur beradu mulut, sepertinya hanya itu kemungkinan yang tersisa akan reaksinya.

"Tentu saja, Kak Gil orang yang menyenangkan. Aku menyukainya." Tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan suara itu terdengar riang, bahkan terdengar bersemangat. Terlalu jujur.

Entah kenapa kejujuran itu membuatnya merasa kesal. Sama seperti kejadian tadi siang.

Sapphire itu melihat penuh onxy di hadapannya yang tersenyum, "kalau begitu kau menikah saja dengannya." Ludwig hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya sendiri, yang entah mengapa malah berkata begitu. Ia seperti orang cemburu saja. Semoga saja gadis itu tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

Onxy itu membulat, menatap pada Ludwig di dekatnya. "Kenapa?"

Ludwig benar-benar bersyukur atas ketidak pekaan Nesia, melupakan fakta bahwa sepasang onxy itu menatap penuh padanya. "Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukainya."

"Yah, benar," angguknya menyetujui ucapan pria di sampingnya. "Tapi, maksudku bukan begitu. Kurasa semua orang akan menyetujui ucapanku. Akan sangat menyenangkan mempunyai Kakak seperti Kak Gil, dia—."

"Aku tidak," sapphire itu menatap tajam pada onxy di hadapannya yang terbelak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" gantian kalimat tanya itu keluar, menatap pada Ludwig yang diam menatap langit-langit lift. "Apa karena Kak Gil memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri, mengejar cita-citanya dari pada mengurus perusahaan?" membiarkan sapphire itu beralih padanya, terlihat kaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Dari mana—"

"OG disini suka bergosip loh." Cengirnya merasakan tatapan itu kian menusuk, memotong ucapan Ludwig sebelum dirinya dituduh macam-macam. "Serius! Aku tidak bohong!"

Sapphire itu masih menatap dirinya, perlahan mengalihkan iris miliknya. Membiarkan Kembali suasana hening tercipat di antara keduanya dan Nesia lebih memilih mengamati Ludwig yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari dirinya masih ditatap dengan segudang pertanyaan di benak Nesia.

"Apa Kak Gil pernah menyakitimu, tanpa ia sadari?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja saat Nesia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Ludwig, terlihat ada yang disembunyikannya.

Sapphire itu menatapnya kembali, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Nesia. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Tidak menyangka di tanya begitu, Nesia perlahan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Habisnya, aneh saja. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang peduli pada keluargamu, bisa begitu berbeda saat bersama Kak Gil." Mengingat bagaimana saat ia bermasalah dengan Lukas. "Padahal ku lihat Kak Gil, begitu menyayangimu." Menatap balik sapphire di hadapannya, "ataukah hatimu menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ia menyayangimu." Suara itu terdengar pelan, namun onxy yang beradu dengan sapphire itu terlihat tajam.

Lama keduanya saling beradu pandang, onxy yang terlihat menganalisis, dan sapphire yang terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan yang bersifat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Nesia. Hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Perlahan onxy itu memilih untuk mengalah, mengalihkan tatapannya menyadari sapphire itu yang masih menatapnya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya menunduk, meluruskan tangan yang berada di kedua lututnya yang dari tadi menekuk. Membiarkan kepalanya berada di atas tangan. "Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur," lanjut Nesia tanpa berani menoleh pada Ludwig. "Hanya saja, melihat saudara yang saling bertengkar. Rasanya itu terlalu menyedihkan." Akunya jujur, "aku tidak ingin nantinya ada penyesalan yang keluar setelah sekian lama tanpa adanya penyelesaian."

"Penyelesaian?" dengusan pelan terdengar, "dari apa?" tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Nesia yang menurutnya begitu lucu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Menatap Nesia yang mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Bahkah kau tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya jadi bayang-bayang seseorang. Seperti apa pun kau berusaha." Memperhatikan onxy itu yang terlihat membulat.

Onxy dan sapphire itu kembali bertatapan, dapat Ludwig lihat Nesia terlihat terkejut. Sebelum akhirnya iris onxynya kembali melunak. Mengalihkan tatapannya dan memandang lurus pada dinding lift. Terdiam sebentar, dan sedikit ragu untuk membantah kalimat itu. Sebelum akhirnya dapat ia lihat bibir itu melengkung lemah, memberikan senyum pahit.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apapun." Onxy itu entah mengapa terlihat sedih, "yang aku tahu, hanya rasa iri dan sakit." Melirik sekilas pada sapphire yang menatapnya. "Rasa sakit, mendengar pujian yang terlontar untuk kedua saudaraku saat mereka meraih prestasi. Rasa sakit yang keluar begitu mendengar kalimat, 'oh, kau memang harus bisa.' Saat giliranku yang mendapatkannya. Atau kalimat, "Cuma segitu saja, hmm.." padahal demi itu aku sudah mati-matian berusaha." Tersenyum menerawang melihat langit-langit lift dilakukan Nesia.

"Atau rasa iri, saat apapun yang aku inginkan, aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Menghemat sedikit demi sedikit agar dapat membelinya." Menghela napas pelan, "aku tahu, mereka lakukan itu adalah agar aku dapat belajar apa yang dimaksud dengan berusaha. Tapi yang tidak ku mengerti, kenapa saat saudaraku yang lain meminta apapun itu, dengan cepat pasti terkabul." Senyum Nesia sedih kembali mengingat. "Semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibirku, seakan bukan hal yang spesial. Berbanding terbalik jika kata-kata yang ku ucapkan keluar dari bibir kedua saudaraku."

Perlahan menatap pada Ludwig yang terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau tahu Lud, terkadang aku berpikir. Sepertinya tanpa ada akupun tidak apa-apa. Kurasa abang dan adikku sudah cukup untuk keluargaku. Ketika keluargaku berkumpul, hal yang paling dicari atau dibicarakan adalah tentang mereka berdua. Bagaimana lucunya, bodohnya dan hal-hal seru lainnya yang mereka bisa lakukan. Bahkan tante ku sendiri secara terang-terangan mengatakan padaku, bahwa ia membenciku." Liquid bening terlihat menggantung di mata Nesia. "Hal yang sampai sekarang jadi pertanyaan bagiku, apa salahku?"

Kembali onxy itu menatap sapphire yang terdiam, "aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi bayang-bayang seperti yang kau bilang. Tapi paling tidak, jika aku jadi kau, aku akan bersyukur. Tidak mesti berjuang, tidak harus mencari masalah, tidak harus mengatakan apapun. Sudah ada orang yang memberikan rasa sayangnya padaku. Bagiku itu sudah cukup." Nesia tahu ada yang salah saat ia bernapas terasa jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan ucapannya, "kau beruntung Lud.., jika kau mau membuka hatimu... Kau akan tahu.., seberapa besarnya Kak Gil menyayangimu."

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan, liquid yang terlihat berada di onxy itu menghilang sudah. Senyum kecil di berikan Nesia saat ludwig menatapnya.

"Berbicaralah jika ada yang membuatmu tidak menyukainya... Jangan sampai... kau.. menyesal begitu lama... sepertiku Lud." Ada yang berbeda pada pemilik iris onxy itu, wajahnya memucat, napasnya sedikit terputus-putus. Ludwig hanya bisa membelakan mata melihat bagaimana Nesia perlahan tumbang. Pria itu melupakan fakta bahwa mereka bisa saja kehabisan oksigen, terkurung begitu lama berada dalam lift.

* * *

**ImyGie**

* * *

Sapphire itu hanya bisa terdiam, mendengar suara beberapa maid yang terlihat kasak-kusuk, membicarakan bagaimana kondisi gadis yang menginap di rumahnya berapa hari ini. Pingsan dan rumah sakit adalah beberapa kata yang bisa ia tangkap dari pembicaraan para maid. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benaknya, apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang?!" terdengar nada kaget dari seorang maid yang kebetulan melintas. Mendapati pria beriris sapphire di hadapannya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan di balas pertanyaan oleh Matthias, menatap pada Maid yang terlihat ragu.

"Anu.. itu.." ucapnya ragu menatap takut pada Tuan mudanya yang menatap datar ke arahnya. "..No-Nona Nesia saat ini berada di rumah sakit." Ucapnya menatap pada Matthias yang membelakan mata. "Nona ditemukan pingsan dalam lift. Sepertinya beliau kehabisan oksi—."

Prang!

Suara benda yang pecah mengagetkan maid yang berbicara, refleks Matthias dan Maid itu serentak menoleh pada asal suara. Mendapati sekelebat seorang pria bergegas pergi, meninggalkan sebuah vas bunga yang tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan pecah. Sorot Mata Matthias yang tadinya terbelak tidak percaya mendengar berita itu, perlahan berubah. Menatap tajam pada sekelebat pria pirang yang berlari pergi. Sosok yang ia kenal sebagai salah seorang sepupunya. Mengepalkan tangannya erat, tanpa peduli bahwa Maid yang tadi bersamanya terlihat kaget dengan tingkah sepupunya yang sudah berlari menjauh. Ekspresi cemas, sekilas dapat ia lihat dalam raut wajahnya saat kedua iris mereka bertemu walau, hanya sesaat.

.

.

* * *

**Kecebong‼**

Hola2, apa ada yang merindukan fict ini? Iya, Gie tahu. Ini jauh lebih lama dari update chapter sebelumnya, maklum Gie lagi ngadapin ujian. Yah, walau tanpa ujian Gie juga sering ngaret. *Pundung*****. Selain itu, Gie kagak nyangka, ternyata Lukas lebih banyak fansnya, jadi iri *gigitjari*. Jadi biar lebih adil, gie juga nambahin Ludwig buat chpter kali ini. Yah, syukur2 ada yang suka. *apasih?* Jika ada yang tanya Matthias ma Arthurnya mana? Tenang, mereka lagi ada lomba debat dibelakang panggung. Btw, ada yang tahu siapa pria yang dilihat Matthias?

**Next chapter!**

"Aku merasa seperti akan dibunuh."

.

"Dasar bodoh, bukannya sudah ku bilang berkali-kali agar kau tidak membuat susah."

.

"Dan kali ini aku setuju dengan perbuatannya yang menamparmu."

.

"Maksudmu selama ini aku terlihat mati!"

.

* * *

Balasan buat yang gak login

**_Fruitta_** : Oke, sesuai permintaan Lukas dan Nesianya. *tunjuk atas

**_Kokokukakane_** : Sip, nih dah update.

**_Ludie maem Lodeh_** : Germansetnya, dah nongol *tunjukatas

_**Vivi**_ : Nornesnya, tuh dah ada *Tunjukatas

**_E-chan_** : Uwahhh‼ tangan siapa tuh lepas *ihat kiri kanan* fuh, boneka rupanya. Sip, Nornesnya sesuai permintaan. Tebakannya benar nih, gie mang lagi ujian *tepuktangan*

_**Lilie**_ : Hehe, ini dah dilanjutin, Nornesnya *tunjukatas

* * *

Oke spesial thanks buat **Sabila Foster, dance in storm, Fruitta, Kokokukakane, adellaRMS, D.N.A. Girlz, Emillia Kartika, Ludie maem Lodeh, vivi, E-chan, Fikushon sakka, Lilie.** Yang Fav, alert, silent readers, yang ujian n bela-belain buat baca, yang misuh-misuh nungguin nih fict, yang lagi makan, yang lagi tidur, yang semuanya. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. ^-^

Ptk, 071214.. 14.35


	5. Fifth day :Kill? (A)

Ketiga kepala pirang terlihat sedang menunggu dalam berbagai posisi, menanti bayangan seseorang yang mereka hapal akan datang dan bergabung. Bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat ketiganya mendongak, mendapati sepupu pirangnya berjalan mendekat.

"Kau terlambat!" suara yang dibarengi helaan napas oleh Arthur menjadi awal percakapan mereka. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Lud?!" Kembali memperhatikan Ludwig yang kini ikut bergabung.

Anggukan pelan diberikan sebagai jawaban Ludwig, menatap ke arah ketiga sepupunya yang masih menatapnya. "Sebaiknya kita langsung saja!" ucapnya berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan Nesia?!" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Matthias, menatap ke arah tangga yang masih kosong. Tanda-tanda gadis itu akan turunpun tidak terlihat.

"Kurasa ia masih butuh istirahat." Ucap Ludwig memberikan alasan bagi gadis itu. Walau kemarin Nesia mengatakan tidak apa-apa, bahkan lebih memilih untuk meminta maaf – dengan suara lemas – karena sudah membuat cemas. Hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, mengingat bahwa malam itu seratus persen bukan kesalahannya sedikit pun. Entah harus mengatakan apa, tapi paling tidak Gilbert yang dengan cepat datang menolong, membuatnya sedikit bersyukur.

"Kau tidak ingin, Nenek kembali sport jantungkan seperti tadi malam." Ucap Arthur mengingatkan bagaimana Nenek mereka terlihat syock mendapati kabar Nesia berada di rumah sakit. " Bagaimana kalau ia kembali tumbang nanti? Kau mau mengangkatnya?" Ketus Arthur melirik pada Matthias yang mendumel pelan. Melupakan fakta bahwa emerlad miliknya sempat melebar, saat berita itu sampai ketelinganya.

Mendengar pekataan kedua sepupunya, Matthias hanya bisa menghela napas. Perlahan melirik pada Lukas yang diam, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Masih membekas diingatannya kejadian tadi malam, bagaimana wajah sepupunya itu. Hal yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan, bahwa pria ini masih memiliki rasa kepedulian untuk orang lain. Padahal selama ini, prioritas utamanya hanya Nenek. Apa rasa peduli itu muncul juga karena gadis itu merupakan calon tunangan yang dipilihkan Nenek ataukah..

"Apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Lukas tersadar mendapat tatapan darinya dan menaikan alis, heran.

Gelengan dan cengiran lebar diberikan oleh Matthia saat, violet itu menatapnya dengan aneh. Sebelum akhirnya suara bariton dari Ludwig mengalihkan keduanya dari ajang tatap dan ditatap. Berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah untuk memulai rutinitas mereka sehari-hari.

* * *

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D**

* * *

Deru napas itu terlihat berlomba mengambil oksigen. Tubuh berbalut keringat terlihat di wajah keempat pria dewasa itu. Ide gila dari Matthias yang terlontar beberapa puluh menit lalu merupakan hasilnya kini. Kesempatan yang jarang mereka dapatkan beberapa hari ini. Walau bukan berati mereka juga bisa melakukan aktivitas yang sama sebelumnya. Sebuah kesempatan langka yang akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka dapatkan. Saling berlomba untuk sampai di rumah duluan. Tidak ada yang mengerti alasan di balik ide gila ini terlontar.

"..Ah, ini melelahkan." Gerutuan pertama terdengar dari Arthur, pria itu kini memilih duduk di tangga teras rumah. "Kenapa mau-maunya aku melakukan ini." Decakan kekesalan terdengar dari Arthur, masih setia berusaha mensuplai oksigen buat paru-parunya.

"Karena kau bodoh," sahutan tanpa ekspresi dari Lukas yang memilih mengalihkan tatapannya dari Arthur yang berkedut kesal.

Sedangkan Matthias tampak tertawa terbahak, sebelum akhirnya iris sapphire miliknya beralih pada Ludwig yang dari tadi memilih diam sebagai pendengar.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan tunanganmu itu." Senyumnya melirik pada Ludwig yang ikut melirik padanya. "Kau sudah, seperti Lukas saja." Seringainya mengabaikan fakta, kali ini pria yang ia sebutkan ikut melirik padanya.

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari Arthur, menghentikan niat Lukas yang ingin bicara. "Aku tidak tahu, apa bagusnya gadis itu. Bisa-bisanya kalian menjadi seperti ini." Sahutnya menatap sapphire milik Matthias yang mengarah padanya.

Terlihat wajah pria itu sedikit tertegun, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. Perlahan dirinya berdiri, "bukankah yang lebih tahu itu harusnya kau Arthur." Sahut Matthias santai, membiarkan kedua alis tebal itu hampir menyatu. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa, bahwa kaulah yang dulu sangat tidak sabaran bertemu dengannya. Sebelum akhirnya, kau berkencan dengan gadismu yang sekarang. Aku benarkan?" Menoleh pada Lukas dan Ludwig yang ikutan menatapnya. "Bahwa bertahun-tahun yang lalu kita sangat menantikan momen ini." Ketiga iris berbeda warna itu serentak menatap pada Matthias yang kini tersenyum. Seolah tidak peduli bahwa ia kini di tatap, Matthias perlahan merenggangkan badannya, "hei, bagaimana kalau lain kali kita main basket?" dan memberikan pertanyaan tanpa beban yang tentu saja di jawab serentak.

"Tidak!"

Satu kata yang membuatnya memanyunkan bibirnya, kecewa. Sedangkan semua sepupunya memasang wajah datar seolah tidak peduli akan aksinya. Perlahan iris sapphire miliknya ia edarkan menyadari kini semua sepupunya terlihat malas memulai percakapan apapun. Entah karena ajakannya bermain basket – yang jelas-jelas ditolak – ataukah karena kini ada yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Berharap ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya saat ini.

"Nesia." ucapan lirih itu terdengar bersamaan dengan iris sapphirenya yang tidak sengaja melihat siluet gadis yang beberapa menit lalu mereka bicarakan sedang terdiam menatap sesuatu.

Membuat semua sepupunya serentak melihat ke arahnya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Matthias yang sontak berdiri. Satu hal yang tidak dapat dipercaya oleh mereka. Padahal jarak mereka dan Nesia cukup jauh, tapi Matthias mampu menyadari keberadaan gadis itu yang sedang terdiam di taman samping. Tautan dari alis yang penuh keheranan terlihat di wajah salah satunya. Menyadari Matthias berlari menghampiri Nesia yang terlihat serius dengan kegiatannya. Sedangkan ketiga sepupunya yang lain, lebih memilih diam di tempat. Memperhatikan bagaimana Matthias yang telah berada cukup dekat dengan Nesia. Menyapa dan menepuk pundak gadis itu, yang tentu saja direspon dengan tolehan cepat. Serta tubuh yang berbalik, termundur, melupakan fakta bahwa ada sebuah pohon di belakangnya. Membuat kepala gadis itu terantuk batang pohon yang besar.

"Ukh, pasti sakit!" respon dari Arthur yang menggeleng tidak percaya akan tingkah gadis itu. "Dasar ceroboh!" decaknya

Berbeda dengan Lukas dan Ludwig yang memilih diam, senantiasa iris keduanya memperhatikan obyek yang kini tengah mengaduh kesakitan. Menampik pelan ketika tangan milik sepupunya hendak mengelus kepala itu. Memasang wajah jutek seketika, menatap pada Matthias yang tengah tertawa akan kecerobohan gadis itu.

**~00~**

"Kau itu kenapa?" tawa itu masih terdengar dari bibir Matthias, tidak percaya dengan tingkah Nesia yang memasang wajah kesal seketika.

"Ck, sudah mengagetkan tidak sadar diri pula." Suara itu pelan terdengar, namun masih mampu untuk Matthias tangkap. Entah kenapa ia refleks mundur – seakan memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Matthias – merupakan hal yang ia pertanyakan juga. Sepertinya tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mungkinkah trauma karena dipeluk mendadak saat itu masih membekas dalam otaknya. Sehingga memberi peringatan untuk bergerak menjauh.

"Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku." Memilih mengalah dilakukan Matthias, kembali memperhatikan Nesia yang masih senantiasa mengelus belakang kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat?"

Onxy itu mengadah, menatap pada iris sapphire yang mengarah padanya. Menghela napas panjang, "aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah seperti Nenek dan Kajol saja." Memasang wajah manyun. "Kalian membuat aku seperti pesakitan tahu gak."

Sapphire itu hanya bisa menatap geli, gadis di depannya ini kini terlihat seperti bocah yang tidak di beri hadiah saja. Mengacak rambut Nesia pelan, tidak peduli hal itu membuat Nesia menunduk akan perbuatannya.

"Yack, apa yang kau lakukan." Keluh Nesia kala tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu berada di atas kepalanya.

"Itu karena mereka mengkhawatikanmu, Nes." Bukannya peduli pada teriakan Nesia, Matthias malah lebih memilih untuk mengacak helaian hitam milik gadis itu.

"Kau membuat rambutku berantakan, Matt." Geram Nesia menghalau tangan Matthias dari atas kepalanya. Sedangkan si pembuat ulah lebih memilih tertawa, menghindar kala tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, terarah padanya. "Tidak perlu kau katakan aku juga tahu." Sungut Nesia tidak dapat melampiaskan rasa kesalnya akan ulah Matthias yang masih senantiasa tertawa.

Iris onxynya ia alihkan dari lawan bicaranya, membuang muka seakan merajuk tidak dapat memukul Matthias yang terlihat makin senang dengan perbuatannya. Sedikit melebar kala tanpa sengaja, onxy miliknya terarah pada tiga mahluk yang masih senantiasa duduk di tangga teras rumah. Berjengit sesaat, saat merasakan hawa mengerikan terasa dari salah satunya. Sorot itu begitu tajam, menatap dirinya.

"Aku merasa seperti akan dibunuh." Satu kalimat lirih dari Nesia menghentikan tawa Matthias seketika, sapphire miliknya perlahan mengikuti arah pandangan Nesia yang terarah pada semua sepupunya.

* * *

**~2~**

* * *

"Nenek mana?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar, mendapati Nyonya rumah yang biasanya duduk di kursi utama tidak terlihat. Menatap pada Maid yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dekatnya.

"Nyonya memilih untuk makan di kamarnya. Sepertinya kondisi Beliau sedang tidak memungkinkan." Sebuah jawaban untuk Arthur terdengar dari Kajol, Maid yang selalu mengurus keperluan mereka.

Helaan napas pelan terdengar, seakan paham penyebab kenapa Nenek mereka kini memilih untuk berisitirahat. Kejadian tadi malam, mungkin merupakan penyebabnya. Walau mereka sadari, sebenarnya dari kemarin sore kondisi Nenek memang sedang tidak sehat.

"Lalu mana gadis itu?" lebih memilih untuk tidak menyebut namanya dilakukan Arthur. Bersamaan dengan emerald miliknya yang terarah pada wajah Matthias dihadapannya yang terlihat acuh.

"Dia lebih memilih untuk memetik bunga di taman, dari pada makan dengan tiga mahluk pencabut nyawa." Seringai tipis tersungging dibibir itu, perlahan menyesap sup miliknya. Tidak peduli iris berbeda warna milik sepupunya berkedip, seakan bingung dengan perkataannya. "Heh, kalian tidak sadar? Nesia takut dengan wajah kalian." Tertawa geli melihat bagaimana wajah ketiga sepupunya sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?" kalimat tanya penuh rasa penasaran itu terdengar dari bibir Arthur, alis pemuda itu terlihat hampir menyatu mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Tertawa kecil, "seandainya kau tadi melihat, bagaimana wajah kalian sendiri saat aku berbicara dengan Nesia. Tentu kau akan mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan." Bibir itu memberi seringai, peralahan sapphirenya kembali menatap pada hidangan di meja makan. "_Well,_ waktunya makan." Lanjutnya seakan memberi kode untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

**.**

**~00~**

**.**

Matthias tidak pernah menyangka bahwa, perkataannya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu menjadi kenyataan. Sekalipun tidak pernah ia pikirkan, bahwa dugaan yang dipikirkan oleh Nesia akan benar-benar terjadi. Sejahat-jahatnya sepupunya, tidak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa, ia akan melakukan tindakan seperti sekarang. Hampir saja Arthur, sepupunya itu menabrak Nesia yang kini hanya bisa terduduk di trotoar dengan wajah pucat. Membuka pintu lamborghini miliknya dan bergegas menghampiri Arthur yang telah turun terlebih dahulu dan berhadapan dengan Nesia.

Onxy dan emerald itu untuk kesekian kalinya bertemu. Setelah tadi sempat pemilik iris onxy itu memilih untuk tidak sarapan dengan semuanya saat mengetahui lebih dahulu, Nenek tidak akan ikut sarapan bersama. Kali ini raut kekagetan jelas terlihat di wajah pemilik sepasang iris onxy, menatap tidak percaya pada pria yang selalu mencari masalah padanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan pria itu, apa salahnya coba? Ia yang baru saja bergelut dengan rangkaian bunga-bunga yang baru ia petik beberapa menit lalu. Berjalan dengan tenang, sebelum akhirnya pria itu datang dan hampir menabraknya dengan mobil sport miliknya. Lebih parahnya lagi, bukannya mengkhawatirkannya, pemuda itu malah lebih cemas pada pagani, mobil kesayangannya. Menyebalkan banget.

"Dasar bodoh, bukannya sudah ku bilang berkali-kali agar kau tidak membuat susah." Suara itu terdengar masih marah, menatapnya tidak peduli ia yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, terduduk. Berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya dari rasa kaget.

"Ck, Arthur hentikan!" suara Ludwig yang cukup familiar terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nes?!" terdengar suara dari Matthias yang membantunya berdiri. Untuk kali ini tidak ada respon permusuhan dari dirinya, untuk menolak bantuan yang diberikan.

Dapat Nesia rasakan, rasa nyeri terasa di tangannya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, ini masih pagi, dan Ini sudah ke dua kalinya untuk hari ini dirinya mengalami cedera. Setelah sebelumya Matthias yang membuat belakang kepalanya mengenai pohon, sekarang bokong manisnya harus mencium aspal. Setelah itu apa lagi.

"Ck, jangan sok manja! Kau itu sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, tidak mungkin jatuh begitu saja sakit!" ketus Arthur, melihat Nesia memegang tangannya sendiri.

"Arthur cukup!" ucap Matthias menggeleng tidak percaya pada sepupunya yang entah kenapa mendadak labil ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tidak ada lagi godaan mengganggu seperti sebelumnya, memperhatikan Nesia yang memilih mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya gadis itu masih sedikit syock dengan kejadian yang dialaminya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sekarang pucat.

"Akh, yang benar saja." Gerutu Arthur menganggap apa yang dilakukan Matthias sedikit berlebihan.

Onxy yang tadi masih menatap tangannya, perlahan mengarah pada emerald di hadapannya. Kening itu terlihat mengerut memandang Arthur, walau tangan kirinya senantiasa memegang tangan kanannya sendiri. Mata itu terlihat menyipit jelas-jelas menunjukan raut ketidak senangan pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Raut yang belum pernah ia tunjukan, bahkan walau bertengkar dengan Arthur selama ini. Arthur sendiri terlihat kaget dengan tatapan itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Arthur nyolot walau, sedikit ada rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"Heh, benar-benar." Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dilakukan Nesia walau, wajah itu terlihat mencemoh.

"Sudahlah, Nes! Sebaiknya kita obati tanganmu!" saran Matthias memegang tangan itu, yang tentu saja mendapat delikan gratis plus suara ringisan. "Ah, tak sengaja." Sahutnya menyadari bahwa yang dipegangnya adalah tangan yang sakit.

"Matthias benar, masuklah kedalam bersamanya." Saran Ludwig membiarkan onxy milik Nesia perlahan beralih kepadanya. Onxy yang bertemu dengan sapphire itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pemandangan. Kejadian kemarin sore, membuatnya tidak berani beradu terlalu lama dengan sapphire milik Ludwig. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Matthis yang menatap kearahnya.

Menghela napas pelan, mengangguk dan berbalik arah. Iris onxynya sempat melirik pada Arthur, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada jalan di hadapannya. Satu langkah yang dilakukannya, terhenti kala mendengar suara mendecih dari sampingnya. Pelakunya siapa lagi, tentu saja Arthur yang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kedua sepupunya.

"Benar-benar, bisa-bisanya kalian terpedaya oleh gadis itu. Racun apa yang sudah diberikannya pada kalian dan Nenek." Decak Arthur pelan, memalingkan wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Ludwig yang menghela napas pasrah dan Matthias yang mengutuk mulut pria itu, melihat bagaimana Nesia kini menghentikan langkahnya.

Kepala itu perlahan menoleh, menatap pada emerald Arthur yang ikut menatapnya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan kepalanya yang kini menghadap seratus persen pada Arthur. Melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah manis seakan tanpa beban. Walau dalam hatinya tersirat kekesalan yang memuncak.

Dengusan penuh kesinisan terdengar, "oh, kau mendengarnya? Ku kira kau tuli." Menatap sinis pada Nesia yang masih tersenyum memandangnya. Entah kenapa senyum itu malah membuatnya ngeri sendiri.

Tertawa kecil, yang tentu saja itu malah membuat ketiga orang di dekatnya merasa seram. Ini bukan seperti Nesia yang mereka kenal. Oke, walau mereka akui tiga hari bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal karakter seseorang sepenuhnya. Tapi tetap saja terasa aneh, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu selama ini.

"Heheh, kau lucu. Bisakah kau mengulangnya lagi, mungkin kau benar. Aku mengalami sedikit gangguan pendengaran." Entah kenapa nada rendah yang dikeluarkan Nesia terasa aneh ditelinga mereka.

Kedua pemilik sapphire didekat mereka, mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak. Saling melirik, memberi tanda untuk bersiap-siap dengan keadan yang mungkin saja akan buruk.

"Baikl—." perkataan yang ingin dikeluarkan Matthias terputus oleh Arthur.

"Aku bilang racun apa yang sudah kau berikan pada mereka dan Nenek. Sehingga bisa-bisanya mereka jadi bodoh dan ter—"

Plak!

Kali ini perkataan yang ingin diucapkan Arthur terhenti oleh ulah Nesia. Setelah sebelumnya pria itu memutuskan ucapan Matthias yang ingin melerai mereka. Kepala itu tertoleh ke arah samping, rasa panas dan sakit terasa di pipinya. Mata itu berkedip merespon apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tangan kanannya refleks memegang pipinya yang terasa ngenyut. Matthias dan Ludwig sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, tidak menyangka juga dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Nesia. Felling mereka benar, seharusnya mereka menghentikan ini sebelum berakibat begini.

Tangan itu terkepal, kembali menolehkan kepalanya memandang Nesia yang berada di hadapannya, menatapnya seolah tanpa beban. "APA YANG KA—"

"Sakit?" pertanyaan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan mata gadis itu yang menatapnya datar, "kukira orang dewasa tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Bukankah itu yang kau bilang tadi **Arthur.**" Memberikan penekanan pada nama pria itu. Membiarkan emerald itu menatapnya tajam. "Sepertinya kau lupa, kalau begitu ku ingatkan. Tidak peduli, orang dewasa, anak-anak, balita ataupun orang tua. Mereka juga bisa merasakan sakit." Onxy itu terlihat menantang emerlad yang melebar, sebelum akhirnya perlahan menghela napas pelan, "aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, hingga ingin membunuhku Arthur?" kalimat tanya itu keluar bersamaan dengan onxy yang perlahan kembali melunak, terlihat terluka. "Tapi jika aku memang telah melakukan kesalahan, aku minta maaf." Menundukan kepalanya sedikit sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya kembali. Berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan mereka semua yang terdiam. Bahakan suara Arthur yang ingin bicara sudah tidak ia hiraukan lagi.

"A-a.., _shit!"_ ucapan itu terdengar sangat pelan, mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi. Ada rasa sesal di hatinya, melihat bagaimana onxy itu menatapnya dan menundukan kepala. Hal yang tidak ia sangka sebelumnya. Bahkan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan terhenti ditenggorokan saat gadis itu berjalan, dan terlihat tidak menghiraukannya.

"_Well,_ kurasa kau sudah kelewatan Art." Geleng Matthias melirik pada sepupunya. "Dan kali ini aku setuju dengan perbuatannya yang menamparmu." Memegang bahu Arthur yang melihat kearah lain. "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakainya, tapi jika Nenek mengetahui ini. Baik kau sengaja ataupun tidak, Nenek tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dan kau tahu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan." Membiarkan emerald itu melirik padanya. "Berpikirlah dahulu sebelum bertindak." Tersenyum kecil, menepuk pundak pria itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi. Berlari mendekati Nesia yang berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih. Melupakan lamborghini miliknya yang terparkir rapi di belakang pagani milik Arthur. Sepertinya ia juga melupakan niatnya yang ingin berangkat kerja tadi.

Decakan kesal terdengar dari bibir Arthur, tidak peduli pada Ludwig yang memilih pasif. Diam menyaksikan bagaimana sepupunya dan Nesia bertengkar. Entah kenapa ia lebih memilih tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seakan sudah bisa menebak bahwa hal ini tidak akan berakhir terlalu parah. Yah, selain insiden penamparan itu tentunya. Hal yang tidak ia sangka bakal dilakukan Nesia. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu yang biasanya terlihat takut dan waspada, dalam sekejap bisa berubah. Mata itu terlihat datar dan sarat penuh kekecewaan. Hal itu membuatnya teringat akan kejadian di lift saat mereka berdua. Hanya ada sebuah kesimpulan yang bisa dia tarik dari kejadian ini.

Ditepuknya kepala Arthur pelan, membuat pria itu kaget dengan akan perbuatannya. Menoleh ke arahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, "apa kau benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu itu Arthur?" satu pertanyaan yang membuat emelrad itu tersentak.

Emerlad dan sapphire itu bertemu. Kala suara tanya untuk yang kedua kalinya terdengar lebih lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." Berbalik, berjalan menuju buggati miliknya. Membuka pintu, masuk dan menghidupkan mesin. Sebelum akhirnya menjalankan dan meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di sana. Terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

Disisirnya helaian pirang miliknya, decakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Arthur. Perlahan berjalan dan membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam, emeraldnya tidak sengaja melihat pada spion tengah mobil. Terbelak kaget mendapati titik merah berada di pipinya. Mengusapnya perlahan, barulah ia menyadari warna apa itu. Perlahan meletakan kepalanya pada stir.

"Sial" decaknya kesal, seakan menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

* * *

**~Weeks~**

* * *

Onxy itu menatap nyalang pada pemilik iris sapphire di depannya. Berbeda dengan iris sapphire yang untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas akan tingkah Nesia. Padahal ia hanya berniat baik. Yah, walau tindakannya tidak terpuji juga. Main seret gadis itu yang sepertinya ingin beranjak menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia kan melakukan ini juga demi gadis itu.

"Ck, mau sampai kapan kau begini?!" gelengan pelan terdengar dari bibir pria itu. "Ayolah, Nes! Tanganmu itu harus segera diobati!" berusaha memegang tangan Nesia yang dielakan gadis itu.

"Aku bisa mengobati tanganku sendiri, Mat!" seru Nesia masih berusaha mengelakkan tangannya. Seakan tidak terima tangannya disentuh sembarangan.

"Heh, yeah! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengobati tanganmu, hanya dengan satu tangan saja."

"Tentu saja, aku kan hebat!" Lagak Nesia sombong.

"Yeah, kau benar!" memutar mata malas dilakukan Matthias akan tingkah Nesia. Dengan cepat bertindak dan menarik tangan Nesia, kala gadis itu lengah. Tidak ia sadari tingkahnya itu membuat Nesia yang sedang duduk di hadapannya oleng, dan tumbang ke dadanya.

"Kyaaa!" seruan pelan terdengar dari Nesia atas aksi Matthias barusan. "Yack, apa yang kau lakukan." Mendorong dengan satu tangan, berusaha bangkit dari tubuh pemuda itu yang juga ikutan limbung, walau sempat ia tahan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Sebenarnya apa sih maumu?!" sungut Nesia, mengetok kepala Matthias. Tidak peduli walau sesaat wajah keduanya tadi sempat dekat, bahkan membuat pupil milik Matthias melebar.

"Yack, kau kasar sekali! Kau gadis atau bukan, sih!" keluh Matthias mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena ulah Nesia. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani memukulnya, dan ini adalah insiden kedua, setelah penamparan yang refleks dilakukan gadis itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Nesia sendiri lebih memilih diam, menatap tangan kirinya yang sempat melakukan tindakan kekerasan. Yah, walau ia juga tadi sempat memukul Arthur juga. Tapi sungguh kali ini tindakan yang di luar perhitungannya, itu semua murni refleksnya yang entah mengapa keluar begitu saja. Mungkin karena ia pun sama seperti Matthias, merasa kaget mendapati wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Rasanya ia berhenti bernapas seketika. Ini menyebalkan, mengingatkannya akan kejadian saat itu. Jangan tanya kejadian seperti apa, karena ia ingin benar-benar melupakan insiden itu dalam ingatannya sekarang.

"Nes?!" sapphire itu mendongak, mendapati Nesia yang tertegun. Tidak ada bantahan, pukulan atau apapun dari gadis itu. Bukannya ia mengharapkan dipukul, sih. Tapi melihat Nesia yang tiba-tiba diam rasanya, sedikit aneh. "Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu keluar, sedikit khawatir mendapati gadis itu perlahan duduk manis. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terluka dalam diam.

Perasaan tidak enak timbul di hati Matthias, mendapati sikap Nesia yang berubah kalem. Sepertinya ia salah bicara, hingga membuat gadis itu langsung berubah. Oke, sebaiknya ia berharap saja, Nesia tidak memukulnya seperti gadis itu memukul Arthur.

"Kau marah, yah?" tanyanya tidak enak, memperhatikan wajah Nesia yang entah mengapa terlihat sedih. "Aku bukan bermaksud meragukan kalau kau perempuan.. sungguh! Jangan marah, yah." Ucap Matthias kelabakan, bagaimanapun ia tidak mau jika nanti Nenek mendapati Nesia merajuk padanya. Habislah sudah, bisa-bisa berjam-jam ia akan mendapat ceramah gratis. Tidak sudi!

Kernyitan keheranan diberikan, menatap aneh pada Matthias. "kau ini bicara apa?" tanya balik Nesia menatap Matthias, "sebenarnya kau ini niat gak, sih. Mengobati tanganku. Pegal nih!" bibir itu sedikit mengerucut, tangannya yang sakit, kini bertambah pegal. Matthias dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan wajah dan tangannya bergantian, tidak sopan. Padahal ia sudah merelakan tangannya untuk disentuh orang lain. "Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Nesia seram sendiri, tangan yang tadi terulur perlahan ia tarik.

"Bodoh!" sungut Matthias entah ditunjukan pada siapa.

Perempatan muncul di kepala Nesia mendengar ucapan Matthias yang terdengar lirih. Mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang tidak sakit dan ditujukan pada Matthias yang dengan cepat memegang luka Nesia. tidak peduli gadis itu kini gantian merintih kesakitan.

Wanita tua yang melihat interaksi keduanya dari luar ruangan hanya tersenyum tipis. Dirinya yang sempat khawatir akan gadis beriris onxy itu, menghela napas. Sepertinya diantara semua cucunya, hanya pria ini yang bisa ia andalkan dalam memperbaiki mood Nesia. Kejadian di halaman depan yang ia lihat dari jendela kamar, cukup membuatnya mengelus dada. Tidak menyangka Arthur akan berbuat begitu, sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Perlahan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan keduanya yang masih bertengkar kecil. Mungkin ia bisa berharap pada cucunya ini untuk segera mendapatkan cicit. Mengingat bagaimana sifat cucunya yang lain pada Nesia.

**~00~**

"Baik! Katakan padaku alasanmu!" sungut Matthias entah sudah keberapa kalinya pria itu mendesak gadis di hadapannya yang memilih melarikan diri begitu tangannya selesai ia obati.

"A-apaan sih, Mat!" sungut Nesia yang kini terdesak, Ia sudah tidak bisa kabur kemanapun. Dari napasnya ia pun sudah terlihat lelah, setelah berlarian mengitari rumah. Berbeda dengan Matthias yang masih bisa bernapas dengan santai. Terlihat jelas antara orang yang sering berolahraga dengan yang tidak

Nasibnya benar-benar jelek, harus berhadapan dengan pria yang ingin ia jauhi setelah Arthur.

"Gah! Aku tidak perlu mengulang pertanyaanku kan, Nes!" geram Matthias melihat sikap Nesia yang membuatnya mesti berolah raga untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ulangin gak, yah!" memasang pose berpikir dilakukan Nesia, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya sendiri akan tingkah Matthias yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Nesia!" seru Matthias kesal.

"Hadir!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul dengan manis di kepala pirang Matthias, akan jawaban Nesia. Sedangkan Nesia sendiri lebih memilih cengengesan, mengolok pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini, dari sebrang meja.

"Kau ini! Ke sini kau!" berusaha menangkap Nesia yang kembali mengelak.

"Nenek! Matthias nakal!" serunya tidak peduli tingkahnya membuat Matthias _facelamp. _Menatap tidak percaya akan tingkah absrud gadis itu. Sepertinya mood gadis itu sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

Para Maid yang diam-diam melihat tingkah keduanya, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya korban Nesia bukan hanya Lukas saja, melihat bagaimana Matthias yang biasa dengan gampang menggaet gadis. Kini kelabakan akan ulah Nesia.

* * *

**~IMYGIE~**

* * *

Violet itu melihat hal yang tidak biasa begitu ia tiba di rumah. Sepupunya yang bodoh, entah sejak kapan sudah terbaring malas di sofa ruang keluarga. Wajahnya menekuk kesal, hal yang tidak biasa bagi pria yang selalu menebar senyum ceria kemana-mana. Berjalan mendekatinya, hingga sapphire milik pria itu perlahan beralih dari gambar televisi ke arah dirinya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir pria yang kini diketahui adalah Matthias.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan balik itu terlontar, menatap aneh pada sepupunya.

"Nonton." Jawaban yang membuat dirinya mesti memutar mata jengah, itu juga ia tahu. Pertanyaannya adalah tidak biasanya pria itu pada jam-jam seperti ini sudah duduk manis dalam rumah.

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Malas." Sahutnya menekuk wajah kesal dan kembali menonton televisi.

Kening itu perlahan berkerut, tidak menyangka akan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Terdiam seakan berpikir, sebelum akhirnya memilih diam. "Mana Nenek?"

"Di kamar." Sahutan singkat hal yang tidak biasa bagi Lukas, mengingat betapa cerewetnya sepupunya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" rasa khawatir terdengar dari suaranya yang tertutupi sempurna oleh wajah poker facenya.

"Yah." Sahutan singkat diberikan lagi, dan Lukas memilih menyerah. Tidak berniat untuk bertanya penyebab ke anehan pria itu. Memilih berjalan menjauhi sofa sebelum suara dari Matthias kembali terdengar. "Menurutmu, bagaimana dia?"

Kepala itu perlahan menoleh, menatap sepupunya yang masih berkutat dengan televisinya. Menerka-nerka, apakah sikap aneh sepupunya ada kaitan dengan orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tidak perlu bertanya kembali, ia sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya."Menurutmu?" pertanyaan balik itu terlontar, seiring dengan helaan napas panjang lawan bicaranya.

"_Tidak, aku tidak membencinya. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa ia begitu kasar padaku. Apakah karena perjodohan ini?" onxy itu terlihat menatap pemandangan lain. "Apakah ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Karena itu ia membenciku karena perjodohan ini?"_

Kembali dirinya teringat akan perkataan Nesia saat ia mengobatinya tadi. Onxy itu terlihat menunjukan raut terluka dan sarat rasa bersalah di dalamnya. Hal yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, kenapa Nesia bisa begitu bersedih. Karena Arthur yang melukainya ataukah kenyatan bahwa sesungguhnya apa yang ia duga mengenai Arthur benar. Ia benci jika disuruh untuk menebak seperti ini. Tapi jikapun benar, lalu kenapa? Kenapa rasanya ada hal yang membuatnya tidak senang. Argh! Ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

* * *

**~00~**

* * *

Sapphire itu menatap lurus pada sofa di hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan, sapphirenya tidak lagi menatap berkas-berkas yang terlihat tampak menggiurkan untuk dikerjakan. Sepertinya itu adalah pemikirannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Perlahan iris sapphirenya menatap ke arah pintu, memperhatikan pintu jati di hadapannya yang terlihat jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Menghela napas panjang, menyisir helaian pirang miliknya dengan tangan. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pada benda persegi empat di hadapannya. kembali berniat mengerjakan laporan.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, membuat sapphire itu kembali beralih pada pintu. Menunggu sosok di balik pintu muncul. Menampakan siluet sekertarisnya, sendirian membuka pintu. Tanpa siapa pun di sampingnya. Menghela napas panjang, kembali menatap pada laptop di hadapannya. Tidak peduli, kini kening pemilik iris coklat yang berjalan ke arahnya terlihat heran dengan sikap bosnya.

* * *

**~00~**

* * *

Violet itu menatap aneh pada sosok mahluk hidup yang kini sedang berguling-guling di lantai. Menatap tidak percaya dengan tingkah absrudnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, hingga membuatnya seperti orang galau. Tingkah ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian saat ia dan Nesia bermasalah saat itu. Rutukan dalam hati ia kumandangkan, kembali teringat lagi akan penyebab gadis itu membencinya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari tempat lain untuk kegiatan kurang kerjaanmu itu, Nes?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari Lukas yang berjalan melewati Nesia. Satu hal yang dipilih Lukas, mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayangan yang sempat terlintas di otaknya.

Sempat retinanya melihat tangan Nesia yang terbalut plester. Membuat keningnya berkerut, heran. Bersamaan dengan tubuh gadis itu yang perlahan menegang, dan dengan cepat kembali rileks. Bangkit dari tidurnya dan perlahan duduk bersila. Memperhatikan dirinya yang berdiri di deretan buku yang tersusun rapi dalam rak-rak. Mencari judul buku yang sebelumnya belum sempat ia selesaikan. Membuat kalimat tanya yang sempat ingin keluar, batal ia keluarkan.

"Kukira tidak ada orang yang ke sini." Sahutan pelan terdengar dari Nesia, iris onxynya yang tadi memperhatikan Lukas beralih pada langit di luar jendela. "Tempat ini menyenangkan."

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari Lukas, "menyenangkan karena kau bisa bertingkah aneh?" sahutnya mengambil buku yang dari tadi ia cari. Mengabaikan fakta akan tingkah Nesia yang terlihat menutupi sesuatu. Sepertinya gadis itu memang tidak ingin ia tahu. "Apa halaman samping tidak cukup untukmu?"

Tawa garing terdengar dari Nesia, "Kau ini menyebalkan!" sungut Nesia teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. "Buku apa yang kau baca?" tanyanya saat Lukas melintas di dekatnya, memilih duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Menurutmu," senyumnya mengejek menunjukan judul buku yang ia ketahui tidak akan di pahami oleh gadis itu.

"Ish, aku tidak tahu, Luk." Cemberut seakan mengetahui pria itu sedang mengejeknya.

Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Lukas – yang tertutupi buku – melihat bagaimana Nesia merajuk padanya. "Politik, berminat?" melihat ekspresi Nesia yang lalu berubah. Entah kenapa jika bersama dengan gadis ini, sifatnya jadi berubah seperti ini

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tolaknya dengan cepat berdiri. "Apa kau tidak punya buku bacaan yang cocok untukku, Luk?" perlahan berdiri menuju rak-rak di hadapannya yang super besar itu. "Misalnya tentang kutukan?" tidak dilihatnya Lukas mengernyit heran dari buku bacaannya. "Aku berencana ingin mengutuk Arthur menjadi kodok." Lanjutnya menjelaskan, seakan memahami bahwa tanpa melihatpun Lukas mungkin menatap aneh padanya yang sedang bercanda.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Lukas, bahkan sanggup membuat Nesia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku yang ia pilih. "Seharunya kau belajar kutukan dari Arthur, Nes! Kurasa ia jauh lebih pandai untuk itu, dan mestinya kau berhati-hati." Menoleh pada Nesia yang masih menatapnya. "Apa?" seakan tersadar bahwa ia ditatap. "Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Violet dan onxy itu bertemu untuk sesaat, seulas senyum tulus muncul di bibir Nesia. Menggeleng pelan, dan kembali menatap tumpukan buku. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa tertawa saja. Baguslah, kau jadi terlihat jauh lebih hidup." Ucapnya yang tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya itu memiliki efek aneh bagi pendengarnya.

Mata itu mengerjap, "Maksudmu selama ini aku terlihat mati!" melihat Nesia yang nyengir dari balik rak dan perlahan tertawa mendengar reaksinya. Paling tidak Nesia tahu satu hal, hubungan ia dan Lukas sedikit lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya, sekarang. Soal Arthur? sudahlah ia malas memikirkan pemuda resek itu.

* * *

**~Chan~**

* * *

Matthias tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa niatnya yang ingin menemui Lukas – di tempat biasa dimana pemuda itu pada jam segini – membuatnya mesti berkerut heran melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dilihatnya sepupunya itu dan Nesia kini terlihat sedang berbicara. Mulut itu terlihat menggerutu, setiap kali beradu mulut dengan Lukas yang iris violetnya tidak lepas dari buku yang ia baca. Terkadang helaian hitam itu, ikut bergoyang mengikuti kepalanya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya kembali menyahuti ucapan sepupunya. Tingkah keduanya yang seperti ini, membuat permusuhan beberapa hari lalu antara mereka seperti tidak pernah terjadi saja. Seakan mereka sudah kenal begitu lama.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian secepat ini bisa akrab." Bersandar di kusen pintu ruang baca di lakukan Matthias, iris sapphire miliknya terlihat menatap datar keduanya.

Violet dan onxy bersamaan mengarah kepadanya. Ekspresi berbeda diberikan kala iris mereka saling bertemu. Violet yang memilih kembali sibuk membaca buku, dan Nesia yang berjengit melihat kedatangannya.

"Ku kira kau sudah pergi kerja?" pertanyaan dengan ekspresi malas diberikan Nesia, membalik lembar halaman bukunya tidak niat. Buku yang menjadi ajang, pembicaraan dirinya dan Lukas tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin agar bisa berduaan dengan Lukas?" sindir Matthias berjalan mendekati keduanya.

Alis itu terlihat bertaut, merasa aneh dengan perkataan pria itu barusan. "Gila, lalu kau anggap apa Kajol dan yang lainnya." Perkataan yang keluar dari Nesia barusan, membuat Matthias mengedipkan mata bingung. Hubungannya apa coba? "Memangnya jika kau tidak ada, Kajol dan yang lain juga ikut tidak ada, dasar bodoh. Enak saja bicara." Mengerucutkan bibir tidak peduli Matthias kini menghela napas lelah.

Kelemotan Nesia diluar perhitungannya, gadis ini sama sekali tidak sadar maksud dari perkataannya barusan. Kenapa jadi Kajol serta dan yang lain dibawa-bawa coba.

"Kau ini, benar-benar!" tatapan tidak percaya diberikan Matthias, menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Pantas saja, Lukas sampai mencium—" perkataan itu terhenti kala wajah tampannya hampir saja bertemu dengan bantal sofa, hasil lemparan Nesia. "APA YANG KAU—" kalimat itu terhenti seketika, melihat bagaimana raut wajah orang dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Mat." Wajah itu tersenyum manis, tapi entah kenapa hawa disekelilingnya membuat ia susah menelan, gugup.

Perlahan melirik pada sang sepupu yang memilih diam pura-pura tidak melihat bagaimana Nesia sekarang. Seakan sudah tahu, bahwa ia telah menjatuhkan bom ditempat yang salah. Bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan adalah pembicaraan sensitif yang harus ia lupakan. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia tidak mungkin melupakannya semudah itu.

* * *

**~00~**

* * *

Emerald itu hanya bisa menatap tidak berkedip, melihat bagaimana sepupunya yang tidak bisa diam itu terlihat keluar dari ruang baca dengan terburu-buru. Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, seiring dengan teriakan cempreng memanggil namanya, diikuti bantalan sofa yang terlempar keluar.

"Matthias!"

Kali ini gadis yang ia sebut sebagai biang rusuh, keluar dari ruangan yang sama. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, memungut bantal sofa yang tadi ia lempar. Iris onxynya senantiasa menatap pada Matthias yang tertawa, berdiri diambang pintu ruangan lain. Mentertawakan tingkah Nesia yang memegang bantal dengan erat, siap untuk melemparnya lagi. Sebelum akhirnya, kepala itu menoleh ke dalam ruangan tadi. Mulut mungilnya terlihat berkata sesuatu, sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang bantal terulur ke dalam. Hal yang membuat alis tebal itu bertaut heran. Apakah gadis itu sudah gila bicara sendiri? Ataukah.. Lukas yang keluar dari ruangan dengan tenang, terlihat dalam netranya. Mulut pria itu terlihat bergerak, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, saat Nesia berbicara dengannya. Menghela napas panjang, walau onxynya kembali menatap pada Matthias dengan kesal, yang sayangnya ditanggapi tawa kecil dari jauh oleh pria itu. Mendapati respon seperti itu, onxy milik gadis itu dengan cepat beralih pada Lukas, mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Pastinya itu cukup untuk membuat Lukas memutar mata malas, berjalan kearah Matthias yang kembali tertawa melihat wajah Nesia yang makin cemberut kesal. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendapat dukungan penuh dari Lukas.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang?" sapaan pelan terdengar didekat telinganya. Wajah itu menunjukan senyum, walau sempat tadi dirinya melihat bagaimana tawa sempat menghiasi wajah maid dihadapannya. Mentertawakan tingkah sepupunya dan gadis itu yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Hmm, yah." Ucapnya singkat emeraldnya tidak lepas dari obyek yang dari tadi ia amati. Hal yang kini diperhatikan oleh Maid disebelahnya, melihat bagaimana respon Tuan Mudanya yang tidak biasa.

Memberikan senyum kecil, "sepertinya Tuan Muda Matthias dan Nona Nesia cepat akrab. Dari tadi Tuan Muda Matthias selalu menggoda Nona Nesia." Lapornya tanpa di minta, memperhatikan obyek yang sama dipandang Arthur. "Apa Tuan Muda Ar.." Kalimat itu tidak selesai, begitu dilihatnya Arthur berjalan menjauh. Wajah pria itu terlihat kesal, entah kenapa. Hanya tanda tanya besar dibenak Maid muda itu, sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap sosok Tuan Mudanya yang juga baru datang.

Hanya sapaan singkat yang didengar oleh Arthur saat Maid itu menyapa Ludwig yang baru datang, dirinya sendiri lebih memilih untuk segera menaiki tangga, satu cara untuk segera sampai menuju kamarnya. Saat ini yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara melewati sosok gadis yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Matthias sambil berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Emerald miliknya perlahan beralih dari menatap wajah yang kini cemberut saat didekati Matthias, hingga menuju tangan gadis itu. Sebuah plester kini berada ditangan gadis itu. Sepertinya Matthias mengobatinya dengan cukup baik.

"Ck, benar-benar bocah." Sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Arthur katakan saat Nesia tepat berada didepannya. Entah kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi hari ini. Rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba itu muncul terasa begitu kuat.

Bahkan Matthias tampak menepuk jidatnya sendiri, menyadari ia kembali mendirikan bendera perang. Bahkan lirikan yang diberikan Lukas pun tidak ia pedulikan saat mereka berpapasan. Hanya onxy yang terlihat lurus, tanpa memandangnya saja yang kini jadi perhatiannya. Seakan tidak mendengar kalimat yang jelas-jelas terdengar begitu jelas.

"Kira-kira, Nenek ikut makan malam tidak, yah?" sebuah kalimat yang terdengar seperti gumaman dari Nesia, berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tenang. Mendekati Lukas yang bertaut bingung menyadari ada yang aneh pada Nesia yang tidak membalas sedikitpun ucapan Arthur. Bahkan tautan itu makin menguat kala dilihatnya Nesia terdiam di anak tangga, saat onxy miliknya bertatapan dengan iris sapphire milik Ludwig yang hendak menaiki tangga.

.

.

* * *

**Kecebong!**

Hola, Gie datang lagi! Kali ini gak selama sebelumnya kan *kedip2* Niatnya sih mo kemarin2 updatenya, tapi.. *mojok* Selain itu gie juga bingung nentuin tema yang pas, yah beginilah*digaplok* Oke, berhubung cuaca di tempat gie hujan, dan banyak ketikan yang mesti dikerjakan. sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. ^_^

**Next chapter!**

"Jika begitu, Arthur aku ambil."

.

"Tingkahmu itu seakan kau tahu aku orang seperti apa, apa kau tidak tahu itu memuakan."

.

"jika Nesia yang berada di sini. Apa kau juga akan mengatakan begitu?"

.

"Apa kau ingin menghindar lagi dariku, Nesia

.

* * *

Bales buat yang gak login

_**E-Chan: **Lukas: _Nes ayo menikah*dengan wajah datar* Ludwig cs plus Nesia *Sweatdrop masal* Author *tepuk jidat***  
**

_**JJJ: **_Gie, gak bisa janji, tapi untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Gie pastiin gak *kedip2***  
**

_**Ludie maem Lodeh: **_Ludwignya kali ini munculnya dikit aja, yah. Gantian ma yang lain. *kedip2*_**  
**_

_**Lilie:**_ Ini, Matthiasnya udah banyak dimunculin kok. Tenang, ini gak bakal sampai ratusan apalagi ribuan. Paling jutaan *digeplak*

_**Alfreddo: **_Oke, ini udah di update. Kagak nyangka pemikiran Hero sama dengan awal chpter ini dibuat. Seharusnya memang Neneknya yah *mikir*dihajar***  
**

**_bangsal:_** Iya, ini udah update

* * *

Thanks untuk **Sabila Foster, Emillia Kartika, E-Chan, JJJ, Ludie maem Lodeh, Lilie, Seijuurou Eisha, Dis, ****D.N. A.****Girlz , Alfreddo,_ bangsal,_** Yang Fav, alert, silent readers, yang mo Pm an ma gie, yang kesel karena lama update, yang lagi sekolah, yang siap2 ikut porseni, yang semuanya dah, entah lagi apa. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^_^. Ps: Ada yang tahu tuh pada siapa yang ngomong.

.

.

Pontianak, 10-2-15


	6. Fifth day :Kill? (B) end

Wajah itu terlihat masih saling bermusuhan, tidak saling ingin melihat sama sekali. Bahkan walau mereka berada dalam satu kendaraan sekalipun. Aksi diam-diaman sudah dari awal mereka masuk dalam mobil dilakukan. Iris emerald itu hanya bisa menatap dari spion tengah gadis yang duduk di belakangnya. Membuat dia merasa kesal, karena seperti di anggap sebagai sopir pribadi saja. Kalau tidak demi rambut jabrik Matthias sekalipun, tidak sudi ia membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Jika karena bukan Nenek yang meminta dan menjulukinya cucu tidak berbakti kalau tidak ia turuti, tentu lain ceritanya.

Kembali menghela napas dilakukan Arthur untuk kesekian kalinya. Merasa harus meredam emosi yang entah mengapa belakangan ini selalu muncul jika berhadapan dengan gadis ini. Hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, mengingat bahwa gadis ini tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya.

"_Kau berhutang maaf padanya. Kurasa kau tahu itu!"_

Kembali dirinya teringat akan perkataan sepupunya, Ludwig. Haruskah ia meminta maaf pada gadis yang kini dengan santainya mendengarkan music lewat earphone, menganggap seakan ia tidak ada. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana tadi sore, gadis itu bahkan tidak mau meliriknya sama sekali saat mereka berpapasan di anak tangga.

"_Kau tahu, Arthur. Ia tidak semenyebalkan yang kau pikirkan. Kau hanya perlu, perlu membiasakan diri akan keberadaannya disini."_

Tidak perlu heran, bagi Matthias semua gadis memang menarik. Jadi jika pemikiran seperti ini keluar dari pria itu, ia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan penyebab Matthias begitu membela Nesia.

"_Kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkannya untuk pertunangan ini. Kurasa ia pun tidak pernah ingin berada dalam posisi ini."_

Hal yang tidak pernah ia duga, Lukas yang pendiampun ikutan membela gadis tengik ini. Walaupun harus ia akui dengan berat hati bahwa itu benar. Sebenarnya daya tarik apa yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini. Bahkan demi frying pannya sekertaris Ludwig sekalipun, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin selera ketiganya akan sosok gadis ideal bisa menurun.

"Damn it!" Makian kekesalan meluncur keluar dari bibir Arthur, mengingat bagaimana ekspresi ketiga sepupunya saat membela gadis itu.

Nesia yang tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan lagu. Hanya melirik ke depan sekilas, kembali menatap ke arah jendela begitu menyadari Arthur menatapnya dari spion depan. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar sepertinya jauh lebih baik, dari pada harus mendengar suara yang sarat penuh emosi. Selain itu, kepalanya kini penuh dengan rasa yang sulit ia jabarkan, mengingat tingkahnya belakangan ini. Hanya helaan napas panjang saja yang bisa ia lakukan, tidak peduli Arthur kembali meliriknya.

* * *

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D**

* * *

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU?!" Suara itu terdengar nyaring, menatap tidak percaya pada gadis di hadapannya yang kini memasang wajah angkuh.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?" Mata itu menatap nyalang emerald pira di hadapannya. "Aku lelah! Dan aku tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi sifatmu, Arthur!"

Membiarkan Emerald itu terperejat dengan kata-katanya.

"Seperti apapun aku berusaha mendapatkan perhatian darimu, kau selalu tidak sadar. Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu. AKU CAPEK! AKU MUAK!" Ucapnya tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata kini menatap ke arah mereka. "Dan yang lebih membuatku muak adalah sifatmu! Kau dengan segala keangkuhanmu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi denganmu, Arthur. Lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya sampai di sini!" Menatap tajam pada pria dihadapannya yang kini mengepalkan tangan.

"Begitu, jadi kau lebih memilih dia!" Emerald itu menatap pria di sebelah wanita lawan bicaranya. "Sahabatku sendiri!"

Tidak perlu menjawab, sepertinya Arthur sudah tahu maksud dari diamnya wanita itu. Bahkan ia sebenarnya tidak perlu bertanya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia sudah tahu, bahwa entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka memang tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui itu semua, bahwa baik dirinya maupun wanita ini, dari awal memang seharusnya tidak bersama.

"Arthur memang angkuh, dia memang sinis. Walaupun selalu marah-marah tidak jelas, selalu meributkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sepele. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peduli, ia hanya terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur." Suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Arthur itu, membuat ketiga mahluk yang jadi ajang tontonan di jalan menatap ke satu arah. Mendapati seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat mereka. "Ia hanya tahu memberikan perhatian dengan ledekan, menunjukan rasa khawatir dengan amarah. Apa hal seperti itu tidak bisa anda sadari?" Onxy itu menatap pada gadis yang masih terduduk menemani pria di sebelahnya yang masih terluka akibat pukulan Arthur beberapa menit lalu.

"Ne-Nesia!" Suara itu terdengar pelan dari bibir Arthur, tidak menyangka Nesia yang sempat ia tinggalkan di parkiran akan menyusulnya hingga ke sini. Bahkan dapat ia lihat gadis itu terlihat berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Entah karena habis berbicara tanpa henti, atau karena berlari menyusulnya, mengejar kekasihnya yang dari awal terus ia perhatikan begitu emerladnya tidak sengaja menangkap sosoknya.

Berbeda dengan Arthur yang masih syock menatap dirinya. Nesia sendiri lebih senang menatap retina gadis dihadapannya yang perlahan membesar. "Begitu, sayang sekali jika dirimu tidak menyadarinya." Senyum itu terlihat sedih, memegang tangan pria yang lebih besar darinya. "Jika begitu, Arthur aku ambil." Menatap pria disebelah gadis itu. "Maaf untuk lukamu, tapi kurasa kau pantas mendapatkannya." Sahutnya berbalik dan menarik Arthur pergi dari situ. Tidak lagi ia hiraukan pria yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat Arthur terlihat ingin bicara.

Bahkan tingkah Arthur yang mendadak menurut saat ia bawapun, tidak lagi ia pikirkan. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa pikiran dan perasaannya saat ini memintanya untuk membawa pria itu dari situ. Menyelamatkan harga diri pria itu dari tatapan orang-orang yang sempat berbisik-bisik dan menatap kasihan pada pria yang dikhianati oleh sahabat dan kekasihnya disaat bersamaan.

**~00~**

Emerald itu terus memperhatikan gadis yang masih setia menariknya. Berhenti ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di parkiran, memencet tombol yang berada dikunci mobilnya hingga mendengar bunyi kecil. Membuka pintu dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam, sayang kakinya terasa seperti dipaku. Membuat ia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Menatap lurus pada gadis dihadapannya yang berusaha menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa sedikit pun mau menatap ke arahnya.

Demi alis Arthur yang tebalnya melebihi kenormalan manusia, Nesia benar-benar tidak sanggup di tatap seperti ini. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan amat sangat takut. Memang sih ia sudah berlaku tidak sopan, ikut campur dalam urusan yang bukan haknya. Tapi tolong jangan menatapnya, paling tidak marah, mencemoh atau menghina itu sungguh lebih baik. Daripada ia ditatap seperti ini terus menerus, ia benar-benar menyerah. Sungguh demi ipad milik sepupunya, tubuh dan mulutnya bergerak sendiri tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah itu tampak terluka, dikhianati oleh orang yang dipercaya. Belum lagi bisik-bisik, orang yang didekatnya saat itu. Membuat rasa kesalnya tadi siang, menguap begitu saja.

"A-aku lupa beli sesuatu. A-aku ke sana dulu." Bergegas pergi dilakukan oleh Nesia. Meninggalkan Arthur seorang diri yang melirik dirinya saat ia lewat, menatap punggung badannya hingga menghilang dalam minimarket.

Helaan napas panjang di lakukan Arthur, "_damn it!"_ Makinya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan. "Kenapa baru sekarang?" Gumamnya bertanya tanpa ada yang bisa menjawab. Perlahan maju mendekati mobil miliknya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada atap mobil.

**~00~**

Dahi itu sedikit berkerut, menyadari benda persegi panjang disodorkan kearahnya, tidak mengerti maksud dari si pemberi yang lebih senang menatap pemandangan jalanan dari pada dirinya. Walau ada sedikit kemajuan mengingat bagaimana si pemberi yang tadinya duduk di belakang, kini berada di sampingnya. Lampu merah yang menghentikan laju mobilnya, membuat ia lebih leluasa menatap pelakunya yang terlihat salah tingkah. Mungkin menyadari iris emeraldnya terarah pada dirinya.

"Co-coklat sangat baik untuk memulihkan perasaan. Jika sedang sedih, marah, dan kecewa, aku selalu memakannya." Suara itu terdengar diindera pendengaran Arthur. "Cek, jangan menatapku seakan aku mahluk alien." Onxy yang dari tadi tidak ingin menatapnya, perlahan terarah menujunya. Menoleh pada Arthur yang masih membiarkan coklat itu berada ditangan Nesia. "Kau mau atau tidak coklat ini?" Tanyanya cemberut. "Issss.. Terserahlah," sungutnya menyadari tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun dari pria di sebelahnya.

Menaruh coklat tersebut di dashboard mobil, membiarkan Arthur yang masih menatapnya sebentar dan beralih pada jalanan. Lampu hijau sudah menyala, membuat ia kembali menjalankan mobil dan, menghiraukan Nesia yang meneruskan kegiatannya menatap pemandangan di luar. Membiarkan suasana hening untuk sesaat diantara keduanya.

**~00~**

"A-apa?" Kaliamat tanya itu keluar dari bibir Nesia, kala lengannya yang mungil dicengkram dari belakang. Menghentikan niatnya yang ingin turun dari mobil, menatap aneh pada pelaku yang menundukan kepala. Perasaannya tidak enak melihat bagaimana emerald itu menatapnya kini.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar juga, setelah sekian puluh menit dirinya diam memikirkan semuanya. Mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tidak ia bisa jawab sama sekali. "Tingkahmu itu seakan kau tahu aku orang seperti apa, apa kau tidak tahu itu memuakkan." Tatapnya pada onxy dihadapannya yang membulat. Hal yang mulai Arthur sesali, lagi-lagi ia berbicara tanpa berpikir.

Retina itu perlahan melebar, tidak menyangka mungkin Arthur akan begitu. "Kau marah?!" Tanyanya pelan, melihat Arthur yang diam tanpa ingin menjawab. "Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak tahu kau seperti apa, Arthur. Tapi paling tidak aku tahu, kau orang yang peduli. Bahkan kau terlihat khawatir saat mataku sembab saat itu." Ucapnya menjelaskan, tidak ia ketahui kini gantian retina pria itu yang terbelak.

"I-itu bukan karena aku mengkhawtirkanmu. Aku hanya tidak mau Nenek cemas karena memikirkanmu." Memilih membuang muka, menatap obyek lain yang menurutnya lebih bagus.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Nesia, "aku tahu. Tapi paling tidak walau sedikit kau peduli bukan." Senyumnya membiarkan Arthur perlahan menoleh. "Karena itu, jadilah Arthur yang kukenal jangan membuat Nenek khawatir dengan dirimu yang sekarang." Yah, walau dalam hati ia berharap paling tidak Arthur sedikit lunak padanya.

Emerald itu menatap penuh pada Nesia yang tersenyum menatapnya. Dalam hati mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar kalah kali ini, melirik pada lengan kanan Nesia yang kini ia pegang, memperhatikannya hingga ke telapak tangan gadis itu yang tertempel plester. Tidak peduli tindakannya itu membuat Nesia mengerjap heran akan tingkahnya. Terlihat ragu antara ingin menarik tangannya atau membiarkannya berada dalam kungkungan tangan Arthur.

"Maaf!" Satu kata pelan keluar dari mulutnya, sayangnya ekspresi yang ditunjukan gadis itu tidak sesuai harapan.

"Kau tadi bilang sesuatu?" Wajah itu menunjukan kebingungan, menatap Arthur yang memandang tangannya dengan aneh. Sekalian memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah mendengar, bukannya apa yang berbicara di depannya ini adalah Arthur. Orang yang selama ini selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan ia bertanya.

"Bodoh!" Kata yang entah mengapa keluar dari bibir Arthur, melepaskan tangan Nesia dan keluar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Nesia yang berkedip bingung, dan merutuk dalam hati akan perubahan Arthur yang kelewat cepat. Memanyunkan bibirnya, perlahan ikut keluar dari mobil mengikuti Arthur yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan.

* * *

**~IMYGIE~**

* * *

Iris emerald itu terlihat heran, mendapati Arthur berjalan masuk dalam diam. Wajah cucunya itu terlihat sedikit aneh. Sulit untuk dijabarkan, tapi paling tidak ia tahu satu hal. Wajah itu tidak lagi memperlihatkan beban yang berat seperti beberapa hari lalu. Ada sedikit kelegaan didalam emerald miliknya. Hal yang kini menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi pemilik iris itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, apakah mereka sudah baikan. Melihat bagaimana Nesia yang berjalan dibelakang Arthur dengan mendumel kecil seperti biasa jika mereka bersama. Seakan peristiwa tadi pagi tidak pernah terjadi. Sepertinya tindakan yang ia lakukan, menyuruh Arthur dan Nesia tadi untuk keluar bersama menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan penuh senyuman terdengar dari Nenek, menatap pada Nesia yang berjalan hendak menaiki tangga.

"Nenek?" Wajah ayu itu terlihat kaget, membatalkan niatnya yang ingin menuju kamar. "Nenek belum tidur?" Tanyanya berjalan mendekat.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir wanita tua itu, melihat bagaimana wajah Nesia yang menatapnya sekarang. Ternyata memang benar kata sahabatnya, cucunya ini sangat manis. "Ini masih terlalu awal bukan sayang?"

Mata itu berkedip sekali, perlahan melihat jam tangannya. Menghela napas pelan, "jam sepuluh. Nenek bercanda?" Tersenyum miring melihat bagaimana wajah cantik yang sudah tertutupi usia itu tersenyum. "Nenek harus istirahat sekarang," memberikan tangan kanannya pada Nenek yang juga mengulurkan tangan, terlihat ingin memegangnya. "Jangan sampai besok pagi, Nenek tidak bisa lari pagi bersama kami lagi." Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "sungguh tanpa Nenek, lari pagi itu sangat membosankan." Membayangkan bagaimana wajah keempat pria yang menemaninya berlari pagi.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir wanita tua itu, "kenapa? Bukankah sudah ada Matthias dan yang lainnya." Tanya wanita itu berharap paling tidak Nesia akan memberikan sebuah jawaban yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ada kemajuan dalam hubungan gadis itu dan cucu-cucunya.

Menggembungkan pipinya dilakukan Nesia, tidak mengerti kenapa diantara semua cucu Nenek malah nama itu yang disebut. "Tetap saja berbeda," geleng Nesia cepat. "Nenek itu seperti oasis. Tidak seperti mereka, gersang." Ucap Nesia asal bicara, tidak peduli bahwa dihadapannya ini adalah Nenek dari orang-orang yang ia olok. Selain itu tingkah Nenek yang terkadang membuatnya bercanda dan tertawa, saat tidak ada cucu-cucunya. Membuat Nesia yakin, bahwa perkataannya tidak mungkin membuat Nenek marah. Lihat saja wajah yang awalnya terlihat bingung itu, perlahan tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala pelan, seakan menyadari maksud dari perkataannya. Membuat ia pun tertawa kecil.

Iris berbeda warna itu, hanya diam di tempat berbeda melihat bagaimana Nenek mereka yang sudah jarang tersenyum itu kini tertawa. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Nesia pada Nenek mereka, apapun itu tidak masalah asal mereka bisa lagi melihat wajah orang yang paling mereka sayangi itu kembali ceria.

* * *

**~Chan~**

* * *

Emerlad itu perlahan menatap pada langit-langit kamarnya, kepalanya sekarang penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak bisa tebak. Menghela napas pelan, mengacak helaian pirangnya frustasi. Perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Menyibak horden putih didepannya. Melihat langit malam dari jendela kamarnya, terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"_Apa orang itu jauh lebih berharga dari Nesia? Hingga kau harus menyakiti dia seperti ini?"_

Kalimat tanya tadi siang yang diberikan oleh Ludwig kembali terngiang dibenaknya. Kedua tangannya kini ia berada di pinggiran jendela, sementara kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kaca jendela.

"_..jika aku memang telah melakukan kesalahan, aku minta maaf." _

Masih tercetak jelas bagaimana onxy itu terlihat terluka akibat perbuatannya tadi siang. Bahkan bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu ditangga. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa gadis itu benar-benar membencinya dan menganggapnya seakan ia tidak ada. Tapi satu hal yang tidak ia sangka adalah, bisa-bisanya gadis itu membelanya seperti tadi.

"… _Aku memang tidak tahu kau seperti apa, Arthur. Tapi paling tidak aku tahu, kau orang yang peduli."_

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya semudah itu, setelah apa yang ia perbuat. "Dasar gadis bodoh." Menghela napas panjang, dipikir bagaimanapun tetap saja ia tidak mengerti. Bagimana biasa ada orang yang bisa memaafkan orang lain secepat itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu, sebenarnya. Apa benar ini semua demi Nenek? Ataukah ada hal lain yang mendasarinya.

* * *

**~2~**

* * *

Berbeda dengan Arthur yang terlihat galau sendirian. Lukas rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala sepupunya yang dengan tidak sopannya kini telah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Berguling-guling ke kiri dan ke kanan, berulang-ulang seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan. Menghela napas panjang, melihat bagaimana rupa tempat tidurnya sekarang. Berjalan menghampiri hingga mendekati Matthias yang menghentikan kegiatannya, mendongak melihat dirinya yang langsung menjitak kepala pria itu.

"Akh! Sakit tahu! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Keluh Matthias memperhatikan Lukas yang menatapnya datar. "Kau kejam sekali!" sungutnya tetap setia mengelus kepalanya yang kini terasa nyut-nyutan.

Dengusan sinis diberikan Lukas atas pernyataan pria itu, "kau mengganggu." Sahutnya memberikan gestur mengusir Matthias dari tempat tidurnya. Menandakan bahwa gantian kini ia yang ingin berada di atasnya.

"Ck, kau ini." Decak Matthias memilih menyingkir, "jika Nesia yang berada di sini. Apa kau juga akan mengatakan begitu?" Tanyanya memperhatikan Lukas yang menghentikan niatnya berbaring, violet miliknya perlahan beralih pada sapphire milik Matthias yang kini menatapnya.

Untuk sesaat kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Sebelum akhirnya violet itu memutuskan pandangannya. Kembali melanjutkan untuk menarik selimutnya, tidak peduli Matthias yang bersingut kesal karenanya.

"Is, kau ini benar-benar!" tatapan tidak percaya diberikan Matthias melihat Lukas menganggap pertanyaannya sebagai angin lalu.

"Bodoh!" satu kata diberikan, melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalikan badan. Memunggungi Matthias yang berkedip tidak percaya.

"Ah, inikah caramu memperlakukan sepupumu yang manis ini." Matthias masih dengan tidak pedulinya menganggu Lukas yang benar-benar ingin beristirahat. "Berbeda sekali, saat kau memperlakukan Nesia tadi siang." Sindirnya mengingat bagaimana Lukas dan Nesia di ruang baca.

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari arah tempat tidur, perlahan bangkit dan memilih duduk. Memperhatikan bagaimana kini Matthias menyeringai menatap ke arahnya, seakan senang akan reaksi yang ia tunjukan. "Kau terganggu dengan caraku, Matt?" tanyanya sinis terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan sepupunya itu.

Mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, tidak ingin terlibat pertengkaran panjang dengan Lukas yang tampak tidak senang tidurnya diganggu dari tadi olehnya. "Wow, tenang Luk! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan saja." Sahutnya santai.

Decakan kekesalan terdengar dari bibir pria itu, violetnya perlahan menatap pada sapphire Matthias. "Kau tahu! Kau benar-benar terlihat cemburu padaku." Sahut Lukas gantian memberikan seringainya.

Berkedip sekali, menunjuk dirinya sendiri memastikan. "Aku cemburu padamu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. "Heh, yang benar saja." Dengusnya geli melihat violet itu masih menatapnya.

"Oh, berarti kau cemburu pada, Nesia?" Tanya Lukas santai, tidak peduli Matthias kini gantian membelak horor.

"Sialan! Kau serius dengan perkataanmu." Tubuhnya merinding seketika, mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Demi apa coba, bisa-bisanya Lukas memberikan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Mimpi apa, ia tadi malam. Apakah Lukas benar-benar sudah gila? Ia tidak kesambet sesuatu kan. Kembali menatap pada Lukas, memastikan pertanyaan bodoh barusan tidak benar-benar terlontar dari mulut pria itu.

Lukas sendiri lebih memilih mengangkat bahunya acuh, melirik pada pintu kamar. Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, karena Matthias pasti mengerti maksud tindakannya. Lihat saja bagaimana pria itu sekarang.

"Okey, aku keluar!" kali ini Matthias benar-benar menyerah untuk menyelidiki sepupunya ini. Tubuhnya masih memberikan reaksi mengidik ngeri, mendengar pertanyaan barusan yang terlontar dari mulut sepupunya yang kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti diri. Perlahan berjalan menuju pintu, membuka dan menutupnya kembali membiarkan Lukas sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Helaan napas panjang diberikan Lukas begitu mendapati Matthias telah keluar. Niatnya yang beberapa menit lalu ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya hilang begitu saja. Menggerutu kesal, bangun dari tidurnya, mengambil buku yang berada dalam laci kecil di samping tempat tidur. Memilih untuk membaca dilakukannya, berharap itu bisa membuatnya kembali mengantuk.

**~00~**

Sapphire yang hampir serupa itu bertemu, ekspresi kaget lebih diberikan pada Matthias yang masih berdiri di depan kamar Lukas. Menatap pada sepupunya yang terlihat memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan heran.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" ucapan cepat diberikan Matthias tidak peduli Ludwig kini berkerut heran mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa?" memberikan ekspresi curiga, kala sepupunya berkata aneh seperti itu.

Seakan tersadar dengan perkataannya, "lupakan saja!" sahutnya Matthias cepat tidak habis pikir dengan mulutnya yang sempat berucap aneh. Sepertinya efek pertanyaan itu masih membekas dikepalanya barusan. Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan rencananya tadi. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti kata hatinya untuk menyelidik perasaan pria itu tadi.

"Baiklah." Terlihat tidak peduli, hendak kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Terlihat Matthias sedikit berpikir, menatap pada Ludwig yang kembali berjalan. "Hei, Lud!" ucapnya refleks menghentikan Ludwig untuk kedua kalinya. Berbalik melihat pada Matthias yang menatapnya, "apa kau dan dia baik-baik saja?" memberikan pertanyaan yang beberapa jam ini mengganggunya.

"Siapa?" berkerut bingung mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

Terdiam sebentar, terlihat berpikir. "Kurasa kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud!" tertawa hambar dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Ludwig yang gantian terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama beberapa menit lalu kembali terulang. Ah, ingin sekali Matthias mengantukan kepalanya ke dinding hari ini.

"Bruder." Ucapan itu terdengar pelan dari bibir Ludwig, memperhatikan sang penanya yang dengan tidak bertanggung jawab sudah pergi. "Ataukah.." menghela napas panjang. Perlahan melirik sebuah kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

* * *

**~Weeks~**

* * *

Onxy itu mengerjap sesaat, melihat pada teko kecil di dekatnya. Air yang tadinya memenuhi teko telah habis tidak tersisa. Menghela napas panjang, tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia menghabisi air itu begitu cepat. Apa ia sebegitu hausnya hari ini? Padahalkan ia tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Menggeleng tidak percaya. Menatap pada jam dinding di kamar. Jam satu lewat tiga puluh menit. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuknya beristirahat, sebelum akhirnya memulai aktivitas yang tidak ia sukai. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya ia ambil minum dulu. Kerongkongannya terasa kering sekarang.

Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, menurunkan kaki-kakinya dari tempat tidur menuju lantai. Berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, membuka dan menutupnya perlahan. Satu hal yang mulai ia rutuki begitu keluar dari kamarnya adalah, lampu-lampu yang tadinya membuat rumah ini terlihat terang benderang, terlihat sudah tidak lagi menyala. Hanya beberapa saja yang terlihat masih dibiarkan menyala. Mungkin untuk memberikan pencahayaan, jika ada orang yang keluar dari kamarnya seperti dirinya saat ini. Hanya itu lah yang ada dibenak Nesia sekarang.

"Hah, aku benci gelap." Keluh Nesia pelan melihat lantai bawah ternyata lebih parah dari lantai atas cahayanya.

Pasarah, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Nesia. Bagaimanapun ia benar-benar haus, dan mau tidak mau, terpaksa ia mesti turun menuju lantai bawah. Walaupun mesti meraba-raba pegangan anak tangga. Tidak mungkinkan, ia main turun begitu saja. Apa lagi langsung loncat, itu sih cari perkara namanya.

**~00~**

Pemilik iris onxy itu hanya mengerjap tidak percaya pada diri sendiri. Niatnya sih tadi setelah habis minum, ia akan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Berbaring di kasur empuk miliknya, menyelimuti diri dari hawa dinginnya malam. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan, begitu onxy miliknya melihat ruangan yang ia tahu sebagai ruang baca terlihat ada cahaya lampu disana. Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, terdiam memandang sosok yang seharian ini yang belum ada berbicara panjang dan lebar dengannya. Walau bukan berarti ia ingin bicara panjang lebar juga.

Perlahan kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju ke arah pria yang kini sedang terbaring telungkup di atas meja. Kepala pirang itu kini menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Membuat helaian hitam milik Nesia bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, saat gadis itu menggerakan kepalanya sendiri pelan.

"Dasar, gila kerja." Ucapnya pelan melihat bagaimana tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas meja. "Ugh, bagaiamana bisa kau hidup seperti ini. Apa kau tidak eneg melihat tumpukas kertas seperti ini setiap hari, Lud?" tanyanya pelan menyelimuti Ludwig dengan selimut yang ia lihat di atas sofa saat menghampiri pria ini.

"Tidak."

Sebuah jawaban pelan terdengar dari telinga Nesia, membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Melihat bagaimana Ludwig yang tadinya terlihat terbaring perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Membetulkan duduknya, walau iris sapphire miliknya tidak lepas menatap Nesia yang tersentak kaget. Menatap tidak percaya melihat bagaimana kini Ludwig sudah duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Ka-kau belum tidur?" Tanya Nesia tidak percaya. Kata-kata selanjutnya yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya, terlihat batal ia lakukan. Dirinya terlalu kaget melihat iris sapphire itu kini menatapnya. "K-Ka… Kau mengerjaiku?" Akhirnya satu kalimat keluar lagi dari bibir mungil itu.

Helaan napas pelan, menatap Nesia yang langsung terdiam. "Aku baru saja terbangun, berkat seseorang." Jawabnya melirik selimut tipis yang melorot dari bahunya. Selimut yang tadi sempat disiapkan oleh salah seorang Maid, walau akhirnya tidak pernah ia pakai.

Rasa tidak enak meliputi diri Nesia, perkataan Ludwig barusan seakan mengatakan bahwa, ialah yang membuat pria itu terbangun. "O… oh, ma-maaf. A-aku tidak… Aku… tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Mak-maksudku tadi.." Rasanya Nesia ingin mengantukan kepala ke dinding, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa segugup ini. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia terlihat sulit berkata seperti sekarang. Demi Tuhan! Bisakah sapphire itu tidak menatapnya. "A-aku… aku… aku sebaiknya kembali ke kamar." Jalan terakhir yang dipilih Nesia, kala ia lihat bagaimana Ludwig berdiri berjalan mendekatinya yang tesentak kaget dan refleks terus mundur ke belakang.

Onxy itu membelak tidak percaya melihat bagaimana tangan kiri pria itu tepat berada di samping kepalanya. Menghentikan niatnya yang ingin bergeser.

"Apa kau ingin menghindar lagi dariku, Nesia." Satu kalimat yang membuat Nesia merasa ngeri. Meneguk ludahnya gugup, tidak ada jalan keluar. Ia benar-benar terpojok kini. Langkah mundur yang dibuatnya, mengarahkannya pada dinding di belakangnya. Sedangkan Ludwig kini berdiri hanya beberapa sentimeter saja darinya. Membuat ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana kini, apalagi ditambah kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir pria itu membuatnya yakin bahwa, ia tidak akan diizinkan untuk melarikan diri sekarang.

'_Habislah sudah.'_ Batinnya ngeri merasa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris itu terlihat bersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya sendiri ia sandarkan pada tembok di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat tepat di depan dadanya. Memilih untuk bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, jauh dari cahaya. Suasana yang sepi, mampu baginya untuk mendengarkan sepasang anak manusia yang kini berada dalam ruangan tempatnya bersandar. Tepat kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Ludwig barusan, membuat kelopak itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris yang berubah tajam.

* * *

**Kecebong!**

Hola Gie datang lagi! kali ini lebih cepat kan *di geplak*. Sebenarnya memang ingin lebih cepat karena masih berkaitan dengan chpter sebelumnya, tapi berhubung gie lagi pindahan dan banyak yang mesti diurus. jadinya baru sempat sekarang :) mumpung lagi dapat libur. Oke, sampai ketemu di chpter selanjutnya!

**Next chapter!**

"Akhirnya kau sadar seberapa menyeramkannya dirimu."

.

"Jahat sekali kau berkata begitu padaku, Nesia sayang."

.

"Jadi setiap siang dia menghilang karena ini."

.

_"Kenapa kau menghindariku, seharian ini?" _

_._

"apa yang aku pikirkan sih."

* * *

Bales buat yg gak login

**E-Chan: **Oke ini udah diupdate. Lukasnya gie dikitan dulu, moga gak mengurangi rasa cinta untuk gie ma fict ini *kedip ganjen* Ps: udah terjawabkan Arthur ma Nesianya**  
**

**Lilie: **Thanks buat koreksiannya. Arthurnuwun *ngakak* Gie kurang ngerti juga sih. Coba dilihat pengaturannya, kalau dilappy pengaturan buat modemnya diubah, walau sekarang gak diubah juga udah bisa. Kali aja pc juga gitu. *garuk2 kepala.* Eh, tapi bagusnya tanya yg ahli saja. :) maklumi gie bukan ahli komputer *mojok*

**Melati : **Maksudnya Nesia poligami yah... eh poliandri... eh poli pantai... atau poli.. *plak

**Alfreddo :** Lukas? Lukasnya lagi mau bobo, jadinya muncul dikit ajah yah. *kedip2. Arhur, Nesia? gie rasa udah terjawab deh. *tunjuk atas*

**Orang Nyasar** : Oke, ini udah lanjut! Pingin, gie juga pingin banget deh *dijitakArthur*

**bangsal:** Err, itu karena.. karena Lukasnya ngantuk *didorLukas*

**Ludie maem Lodeh:** Udah terjawabkan *kedipganjen* Iya, gie tahu rasanya. sakitnya tuh disini *megangperutyang lapardengar katacoklat*

**Nyanon:** Nesia: Galak!*teriakpakai toa*

**Sapphire Flame: ***Pegang bahu Sapphire-san, pasang wajah melas* percayalah, anda pasti menyesal setelah mengetahui nama Nesia seperti apa. karena itu gie gak bisa mengatakannya *ngeles*

* * *

Thanks for **Emillia Kartika, Sabila Foster, E-Chan, Leomi no Kitsune, Lilie, Melati, Alfreddo, Seijuurou Eisha, Orang Nyasar, D.N.A. Girlz, bangsal, Ludie maem Lodeh,** **Nyanon, Fikushon sakka, Sapphire Flame, kat. mini.718, **Yang Fav dan yang fol. Yang bantu gie pindahan, yang pm an, Yang Fb an, yang pada nungguin, yang lagi suntuk, yang lagi senyum2, yg lagi marah2. Yg lagi mau mid, atau yg lagi Mid. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

.

.

Pontianak, 19-03-15, 15.00


	7. Seventh day: Stupid!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, sapphire itu menatap langit. Menghela sesaat, beralih pada seorang gadis yang terlihat kembali membungkukan badan dan menopang tubuh pada kedua lututnya. Dari tubuh kecilnya terlihat gadis itu berusaha mengatur napasnya. Hal yang sudah biasa terjadi semenjak awal gadis itu memulai kegiatan lari pagi bersama. Yah, paling tidak sekarang sudah ada sedikit kemajuan dalam larinya. Selain itu onxy yang dari kemarin menghindar dari sapphirenya, kini terlihat memandang ke arahnya sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya kembali dialihkan, dengan sedikit gerutuan. Membuat bibir yang biasanya kaku itu, perlahan membentuk garis tipis. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Nesia, bahkan setelah kejadian dini hari tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja dulu." Suara yang tidak terduga keluar dari orang yang tidak pernah disangka. Membuat Ludwig yang tadinya hampir mengingat sesuatu, berbalik menatap pada sepupunya. Tiga iris berbeda warna itu serentak menatap pada orang yang sama. "Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu." Wajahnya menunjukan ketidak senangan, walau samar rona merah muncul pada pipinya yang untungnya tertutupi dengan baik oleh keadaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Arthur?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari Matthias, menatap ngeri pada sepupunya yang perlahan mengerutkan keningnya, heran. "Tidak biasanya kau tiba-tiba ingin istirahat." Lanjutnya seakan paham sepupunya yang mendadak diam itu bingung. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan, dia?" Mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk dari balik bahunya menggunakan jempol.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Nada suara yang keluar dari bibir Arthur menambah kecurigaan bagi tiga iris pasang lainnya.

"Heh, akhirnya kau tertarik." Dengusan sinis keluar dari bibir Lukas.

"Si-siapa yang tertarik, hah?!" Sahut Arthur dengan sedikit membesarkan suara. "A-aku hanya kasihan saja." Seru Arthur cepat, "coba lihat dia!" perintahnya melirik pada Nesia yang untuk kesekian kali terlihat menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menguap pelan. "Tidak biasanya ia terlihat sebegitu menyedihkannya." Gelengnya cepat membiarkan beberapa pasang mata melirik pada Nesia sebentar sebelum akhirnya beralih melihat pada Arthur.

"Dan tidak biasanya kau begitu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya." Ejek Matthias menatap Arthur yang terdiam. "Pasti terjadi sesuatukan tadi malam dengan kalian, hingga kau bisa berubah seperti ini." Pose berpikir diberikan menerka-nerka kejadian yang terjadi.

"Ck, jangan bicara sembarangan. Sok tahu kau." Sahut Arthur memalingkan wajahnya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Matthias menanggapi sikap Arthur. "Kau tahu Arthur, kau termakan omonganmu sendiri sekarang." Merangkul pundak Arthur yang membelakan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?" dengus Arthur melirik pada Matthias yang tertawa di dekatnya.

"Ayolah! Bukankah baru kemarin kau katakan, jangan bilang kalau kini kau sudah lupa?" senyum Matthias sinis, membiarkan Arthur menyingkirkan lengannya dari pundak pria itu. "Atau aku harus mengingatkannya lagi." Terkekeh pelan membiarkan iris yang berbeda warna darinya kini tertuju lurus padanya.

"_Aku tidak tahu, apa bagusnya gadis itu."_

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat iris berbeda warna itu diam.

"Kurasa ini akan seru!" Sahutan pelan terdengar dari bibir Ludwig, menatap Arthur yang menepis tangan Matthias. Bahkan iris yang berbeda warna menatapnya tidak ia hiraukan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Suara pelan itu terdengar di indra pendengaran mereka. Menghentikan niat seseorang yang ingin bertanya akan maksud dari perkataan Ludwig barusan.

Serentak keempat pria dewasa itu menoleh, mendapati obyek pembicaraan menatap ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi bingung. Mendadak keempatnya bungkam, tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan Arthur dengan cepat melarikan diri. Berlari dahulu meninggalkan ketiga saudaranya yang kini bingung untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, pada sosok gadis yang mengerjapkan matanya heran.

"Dia kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir mungil itu, menatap aneh pada pria yang tersisa. "Seperti melihat hantu saja, tidak sopan." Gerutunya pelan tidak peduli perkataannya itu membuat Matthias ingin tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau sadar seberapa menyeramkannya dirimu." Sahut Lukas melirik pada Nesia yang makin bersingut kesal.

"Ha ha ha, lucu sekali." Dengus Nesia melirik sinis pada Lukas yang hanya membuat garis tipis pada bibirnya.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya kita teruskan kembali lari paginya. Cuaca sepertinya sedang tidak baik!" Sahut Ludwig berlari kecil, mengikuti jejak Arthur. Memilih cara lain untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan Nesia.

"Ayo, Nes!" Seru Matthias merangkul pundak Nesia yang dengan cepat ditepis gadis itu. Seakan tidak jera, bahwa Nesia pasti akan selalu melakukan itu jika ia menyentuhnya. "Jangan pegang!" Seru Nesia berlari kecil mengikuti Ludwig, tidak peduli Matthias kesakitan karena ulahnya yang dengan sengaja menginjak kaki pria itu dan melewatinya.

"Bodoh!" Satu kata yang dipilih Lukas, menatap Matthias yang kesakitan.

* * *

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D**

* * *

Onxy itu menatap penuh pada gelas di tangannya, menggoyangkanya perlahan. Membiarkan air yang berada di dalam juga ikut bergerak. Kepalanya sendiri ia miringkan, bertumpu pada tangan kirinya di atas meja dapur. Mengabaikan fakta Maid yang berada di depannya menatap heran akan prilakunya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Diam mendesah dan terus melakukan kegiatan yang tidak ada artinya semenjak duduk di situ.

"Nona, baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari Maid yang mengurus dirinya selama ia di sini.

"Hmm, yeah!" Sahutnya asal, kembali menatap pada isi gelas yang berwarna orange itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan tuan muda?" Tanyanya khawatir membiarkan onxy itu meliriknya sesaat. Terlihat mengerjapkan matanya sebentar.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dengan mereka, Kajol." Jawabnya memanggil nama Maid yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. "Aku hanya bosan saja." Lanjutnya seakan memahami Maid itu menunggu penjelasan darinya. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan, selain menunggu jam makan siang dan pergi mengantarkan bekal pada Ludwig." Curhatnya menggerakan kepala, membiarkan dagunya mengambil alih kini. "Nenek sepertinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dan Kau tidak ingin kubantu." Lanjutnya memanyunkan bibir, melihat pada Kajol yang tersenyum tidak enak mengingat bagaimana wajah itu terlihat merengut saat ia menolak bantuannya. "Kajol ayo bermain denganku!" Keluar juga rengekan kebosanan dari diri Nesia, membuat Maid di hadapannya sweatdrop tidak menyangka bahwa, gadis ini bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Maafkan saya, masih ada yang harus saya lakukan." Senyumnya tidak enak menolak keinginan Nesia, membuat gadis itu menghela napas. Lagian mana mungkin ia membiarkan gadis di hadapannya ini mengerjakan tugas yang memang adalah kerjaannya bukan. "Bagaimana kalau Nona menghubungi tuan muda!" Sarannya menepuk tangannya kecil, menatap Nesia yang memberikan ekspresi aneh. "Tuan Muda Matthias, misalnya." Senyumnya kecil menyadari sosok pria yang ia sebut berjalan mendekat.

"Ugh! Yang benar saja, kenapa dari mereka berempat harus nama itu yang keluar, sih." Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mendengar nama itu disebutkan, saat ia merasa bosan. Membuatnya mendengus kesal tidak menyadari orang yang dimaksud kini berkerut heran di belakangnya atas aksinya. Memberikan tanda untuk Maid di hadapannya terus berbicara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Tuan Muda Matthias orang yang tepat untuk bermain dengan anda." Mengingat bagaimana keduanya berlarian mengitari rumah, sepertinya sifat keduanya sangat cocok. "Bukankah itu bisa jadi cara menambah keakraban anda berdua." Senyumnya mengatupkan tangan. "Saya jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau anda berdua nanti menikah, pasti seru!" Tidak lagi dihiraukannya bagaimana ekspresi Nesia dan Matthias yang melihat tingkah dirinya yang sibuk menghayal. Bahkan Matthias yang tadi memintanya untuk terus berbicara, sedikit menyesal.

"Ugh! Kau serius, Kajol. Oh ayolah, seperti kau tidak tahu bagaimana Matthias saja," sahut Nesia menatap Maid di hadapannya yang mengernyit heran, menghentikan aktivitas menghayalnya. Bahkan sapphire Matthias tertuju penuh pada Nesia, menanti maksud dari perkataan gadis itu. "Matthias itu super duper amat sangat usil. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan teror apa yang akan diberikannya padaku jika kami sampai menikah. Sekarang saja ia sudah membuatku merasa seperti junior yang dibully oleh senior."

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Tuan muda Arthur?" Tanyanya mengingatkan bagaimana hubungan Arthur dan Nesia, walau sekarang sudah lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa ia lebih suka jika Nesia bersama dengan Matthias daripada Tuan muda lainnya.

Nesia yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa berkedip bingung, memberikan ekspresi berpikir. Membandingkan keduanya, tidak menyadari baik Matthias dan Maid dihadapannya menunggu jawabannya.

"Kurasa mereka berdua sama saja, sama-sama menyebalkan." Sungut Nesia jawaban akhir yang dipilihnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Jahat sekali kau berkata begitu padaku, Nesia sayang." Suara rendah yang dihapal oleh Nesia, terdengar di dekat telinganya, membuat tubuhnya merinding seketika. Bersamaan dengan kedua bahunya yang dipegang dari belakang.

Membelak kaget, berbalik cepat diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak berlainan arah dari pemilik asal suara sambil, menepis kedua tangan yang berada di bahunya.

"Ahhh!" Teriaknya kaget, selain karena suara menyebalkan itu, juga tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh dari kursi.

Matthias yang tidak menyangka reaksi Nesia, dengan cepat menarik tangan dan tubuh itu. Beruntung kursi yang di duduki Nesia tidak memiliki sandaran, membuatnya lebih gampang memeluknya. Kajol, Maid yang melihat tingkah keduanya terlihat tersenyum sumeringah. Mendapati wajah Tuan Mudanya dan Nesia begitu dekat, menggenggam piring yang dari tadi dipegang dengan erat. Menantikan moment yang..

Plak!

Menghancurkan hatinya.

"Awww! Kenapa kau menamparku?" Sungut Matthias mendapati hadiah manis dari Nesia yang kembali duduk dengan benar, menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

"Siapa suruh kau mengejutkan ku, bodoh!" Kembali menghadap meja makan.

"Ish, kau ini selalu saja sinis. Lagi pms, yah!"

Plak!

"Aww!" Rintih Matthias, kali ini lengannya yang jadi ajang pemukulan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Nesia setelah mengambil minumnya, ia pun berjalan pergi. Tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah sama sekali dalam raut wajahnya. Selain warna pink samar yang tertutupi dengan baik oleh sikapnya. Meninggalkan Matthias yang mengelus lengannya, dan Maid yang menghela napas. Sepertinya Maid itu harus menahan kekecewaannya lagi. Mendapati aksi romantis yang ia harapkan, tidak terjadi. Menghela napas panjang, tidak peduli Matthias yang mengambil minum dengan santai –seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa - menatap heran akan tingkahnya.

"Apa Tuan muda tidak berniat menikah dengan Nona?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Kajol. Tidak ia hiraukan Matthias yang tersedak minumannya. "Sebaiknya, Tuan muda Matthias bergerak cepat. Jika tidak Nona Nesia, bakal di ambil oleh yang lain, loh." Lanjutnya mengepalkan tangan, menatap dengan serius.

Matthias yang mendengar perkataan pengurus rumahnya, hanya bisa tertawa garing. Sepertinya bukan hanya Nenek saja yang gemes menjodohkan mereka, bahkan pelayan di rumahpun memiliki niat yang sama. Ini benar-benar mengerikan! Seharusnya ia pergi dari tadi.

* * *

**~ImyGIE~**

* * *

Helaan napas panjang perlahan dilakukan Nesia, mengangguk kecil begitu melihat wajah pria tua di hadapannya yang kini memasang wajah memelas. Membuatnya tidak tega dan dengan terpaksa turun dari mobil yang untuk kesekian kalinya membawanya ke tempat biasa. Bahkan ketika wajah itu kembali ceria dan bergegas menyalakan mobil, meninggalkannya sendirian di depan kantorpun. Tidak membuatnya cepat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Terdiam mematung untuk waktu yang cukup lama, memandang sekali lagi pintu gedung di hadapannya. Seakan sudah terbayang dibenaknya ia akan mengalami hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bahkan rasa kantuk yang sempat hilang perlahan muncul kembali.

**~0~**

Langkah itu perlahan memelan, menaruh bekal yang dibawanya di atas meja seperti biasa. Dirinya sendiri perlahan duduk menuju sofa. Onxy miliknya ia edarkan pada seluruh ruangan, meneliti setiap benda yang berada di dalamnya. Bahkan meja dengan kursi yang cukup besar di depannya pun tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Beruntunglah, orang yang biasanya duduk di kursi itu sekarang sedang tidak ada ditempat, rapat kata Sekertaris yang biasa selalu menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita. Hal yang membuatnya teringat dengan tingkah para Maid di rumah. Apa Sekertaris itu juga tahu tentang hubungan mereka? Ini benar-benar buruk, jika benar.

Kembali menghela napas panjang, bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Onxy miliknya kini ia alihkan pada kursi yang selalu di duduki oleh Ludwig. Menggigit bibirnya pelan, kebiasan yang beberapa jam ini mulai ia lakukan, saat mengingat kejadian dini hari tadi.

"Ugh! Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku seperti itu tadi malam." Gumamnya pelan tak percaya pada diri sendiri yang terlihat benar-benar memalukan.

"_Ma-maaf.. maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan bunuh aku." Ucapnya memohon saat tubuh mungilnya terdesak. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud ikut campur, Lud. Sumpah! Kumohon biarkan aku hidup."_

Mengacak helaian hitamnya, frustasi. Walaupun maksudnya adalah untuk mengurangi perasaan gugup. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat sebodoh itu. Hal yang disadarinya saat iris sapphire itu terlihat menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya tadi malam, membuatnya seketika meralat ucapannya saat itu juga.

"_Eh, maksudku. Emm… maafkan aku. Aku.. aku.."_

Yang sayangnya, kalimat berikutnya yang ingin keluar. Malah tidak terucap, saat iris sapphire itu terlihat menunggu perkatannya. Dan beruntunglah, Ludwig memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Arthur. Kalau tidak, habislah dirinya. Yah, walau akhirnya ia harus mendapatkan, gelengan pelan dan sentilan di dahi akibat tingkahnya. Tapi paling tidak, ia tidak harus bertekak, hingga membuat urat lehernya nampak. Satu hal yang mesti ia syukuri untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ludwig, kenapa pria itu harus selama ini. Bukankah ini hampir mendekati jam makan siang. Tidak mungkin kan ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk makan. Ia kan tadi sarapan hanya sedikit. Agh! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

**~00~**

Wajah itu terlihat menatap datar pada ruang makan, niatnya yang ingin duduk di salah satu kursi ia batalkan. Mengetuk-ngetuk kursi yang berada di dekatnya dengan jari. Makanan yang terlihat menggugah selera pun terlihat tidak ia lirik sekarang.

"Tuan Muda!" sapaan keheranan diberikan oleh Maid yang menghidangkan makanan, merasa aneh dengan Tuan Mudanya yang sedari tadi hanya memilih diam memperhatikan. "Sebentar lagi makan siangnya siap? Apa Anda ingin hidangan lain?" pertanyaan itu keluar bukan tanpa sebab.

"Mana gadis itu?" memilih untuk tidak menyebutkan nama, tanpa disebutkan pun ia rasa Maid di hadapannya ini paham.

Terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Nona, seperti biasa mengantakan bekal untuk Tuan Muda Ludwig." Jawabnya melirik pada pria di hadapannya yang terdiam. Senyum kulum diberikan, melihat bagaimana raut wajah Tuan mudanya yang kini terlihat tidak senang.

"Jadi setiap siang dia menghilang karena ini." suara itu terdengar lirih, namun cukup mampu di dengar Lan –salah satu Maid di rumah selain Kajol - yang memasang telinga dengan cukup baik.

"Tuan Muda tidak jadi makan?" tanyanya memasang wajah bodoh, melihat Tuan Mudanya yang berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan tidak menjawab sedikit pun perkataannya. Senyum di bibirnya pun semakin lebar, melihat reaksi Tuan Mudanya. Berbalik dan kembali menuju ke dapur, waktunya bergosip.

**~000~**

Iris sapphire itu, kini terfokus pada sesuatu. Menatap tak berkedip pada sosok yang sedang memejamkan mata, bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Hal yang baru pertama kali ini dilihatnya, dilakukan gadis itu selama ia berada di sini. Menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Menghela napas, "apa tidur seperti ini menyenangkan?" pertanyaan pelan yang membuatnya tersadar sesuatu. Ia seperti diingatkan akan perbuatannya juga ketika dalam jadwal yang padat. Terbesit rasa tidak enak hati melihat bagaimana sosok ini terlihat tertidur. Apa karena dirinya tadi malam? Hingga gadis ini sekarang tertidur seperti ini. "Nes," menepuk pipi gadis itu pelan.

"Ngh!" Reaksi singkat yang diberikan, tanpa ada niat untuk membuka mata. Sepertinya Nesia benar-benar sangat mengantuk. Lihat saja, tubuhnya yang malah terus bergerak ke samping. Satu hal yang refleks dilakukan oleh Ludwig, menahannya agar tidak langsung terjerambab. Walau masih di sofa, tetap saja rasanya tidak akan menyenangkan, bukan.

Diam, sesaat kala kepala mungil, pemilik helaian hitam itu berada di tangannya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengamati wajah yang kemarin terlihat takut akan dirinya. Wajah ini jauh lebih tenang, saat mereka berdua di ruang baca. Satu hal yang ia lupa ia sadari, bahwa Nesia sekarang tertidur. Tentu saja, gadis ini jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

**Flashback**

"_Aww! Sakit, apa yang kau lakukan." Mengelus dahinya yang habis disentil. "Kau jahat sekali padaku," keluhan itu terdengar dari bibir yang mengerucut pelan. Bahkan karena sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, gadis itu tidak menyadari dirinya yang kini melihat pada tangannya sendiri. Seakan tertegun dengan perbuatan yang ia lakukan. "Ludwig?" panggilan yang membuatnya menurunkan pandangan, memandang pada iris onxy yang melihatnya._

"_Maaf!" satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, mundur dua langkah dari lawan bicaranya yang satu tangannya masih senantiasa memegang dahinya._

"_Eh," mengerjapkan matanya dan terkekeh pelan. Menggeleng cepat, melihat bagaimana wajah Ludwig yang terlihat heran menatapnya. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." terlihat merasa tidak enak hati, "aku hanya bercanda." Senyumnya walau tidak dapat dipungkiri, keningnya sedikit terasa sakit. Tapi paling tidak, pria itu tidak mendekatinya seperti tadi. Kembali terdiam, saat sapphire itu kembali mengamatinya. _

_Awkward, keduanya terlihat bingung untuk memulai topik. Nesia yang merasa masih tidak enak hati dan Ludwig yang masih merasa bingung dengan tingkahnya, memojokan Nesia ke dinding. Satu hal yang disadarinya, tingkahnya ini seperti pria mesum yang entah ingin berbuat apa._

"_Em… / An…" serentak ingin berkata dan terhenti, iris berbeda warna itu kembali bertatapan._

"_Silahkan, duluan." Ucapan cepat yang dipilih Nesia._

"_Tidak, kau saja dulu." Sahutan pelan._

"_Tapi, yang ingin kubicarakan tidak penting," lagi Nesia berkata memandang Ludwig._

"_Ku rasa akupun begitu." _

_Diam sebentar, menatap pada iris sapphire di hadapannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Mengangguk paham, "ku rasa aku harus kembali ke kamar." Kembali melihat pada Ludwig yang diam, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja." Cengirnya tidak enak hati._

"_Ah, yah silahkan." Mengangguk menyetujui menggeserkan badannya, memberi jalan agar Nesia lewat._

_Ketika tubuh itu berpapasan, sapphire yang tadinya terlihat acuh. Perlahan mengekori gerakan gadis di dekatnya, ikut berbalik kala tubuh itu kini melewatinya. Terlihat ragu, sebelum akhirnya menggerakan bibirnya._

"_Nesia," lirih namun cukup mampu didengar Nesia yang belum berada jauh darinya. Membuat gadis itu menoleh._

"_Yah?"_

_Tersentak kaget, tidak menyangka Nesia akan mendengar panggilannya barusan. Iris sapphirenya dapat menangkap bagaimana wajah itu terlihat heran, sedikit menanti perkataannya. Menimbulkan rasa tidak enak hati sekaligus ragu._

"_Ada apa?" seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kini, wajah itu terlihat memberikan seulas senyum._

_Sapphire miliknya menatap onxy di depannya untuk waktu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya perlahan berkata. "Boleh aku bertanya?"_

"_Ya, tentu." Tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala._

_Kembali diam, membiarkan Nesia yang terlihat menunggunya bicara. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, seharian ini?" pertanyaan yang membuat gadis itu mengerjap, tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu bakal keluar, setelah dari tadi tidak pernah ada yang berniat untuk menyinggungnya._

"_Eh.. ah, a-aku… aku bukannya menghindar atau gimana…" menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, menggigit bibirnya terlihat salah tingkah. Mendecak kecil dan menatap iris sapphire yang terlihat mengamatinya. "A.. aku takut kau marah." Akunya jujur ia tidak bisa mencari alasan apapun saat iris yang berbeda warna darinya itu memandangnya. Bahkan ia sudah pasrah, jika Ludwig memandangnya tak percaya dengan perkataannya, yah seperti ini. "dan aku juga malu." Cicitnya pelan melihat reaksi Ludwig yang kini menaikan alisnya heran. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah membuatmu susah, seharusnya aku tidak pingsan begitu saja. Selain itu juga aku sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak, padahal masalah kita kan tidak sama. Aku rasa kau memang benar, aku memang tidak tahu apapun… jadi..," melirik iris Ludwig yang masih diam. "Ma—."_

"_Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keluargamu sekarang, apakah masih seperti itu." memotong ucapan Nesia yang terlihat merasa bersalah._

"_Eh," berkedip dan untuk kesekian kalinya tidak menyangka topik yang berganti begitu cepat. Mengamati wajah pria di hadapannya, yang kali ini terlihat jauh berbeda. Satu hal yang ia tahu, kejujuran adalah hal yang harus ia katakan. "Tidak sepenuhnya baik, tapi paling tidak rasa sakit disini." Menyentuh dadanya sendiri, "jauh lebih berkurang." Tersenyum kecil, "yang diperlukan hanya sedikit kejujuran. Walau merasa tidak enak hati, tapi itu jauh lebih baik dari pada memendamnya sendiri." Kali ini menghela napas lemah, "bahkan mungkin terkesan childish, perasaan sensitif yang berlebihan, atau apapun yang orang pikirkan, saat aku memilih mengatakannya. Tapi, paling tidak, aku tidak harus menangis setiap malam, mengutuki keberadaanku yang lahir kedunia ini." Kali ini senyum bahagia terlihat di wajah ayu itu, melupakan fakta bahwa sapphire di hadapannya terperejat mendengar pekataannya._

"_Bahkan aku bersyukur, bisa melihat dunia ini. Dunia yang mempertemukan aku dengan banyak hal. Menyadariku, bahwa bukan hanya keluargaku saja yang ada tapi, banyak orang di luar sana yang mungkin menunggu untuk bertemu denganku." Onxy itu menatap lurus pada sapphire yang masih senantiasa memperhatikannya. "Yah, walaupun beberapa orang nantinya tidak akan menyukaiku, seperti sebagian keluargaku. Tapi paling tidak, aku tahu ada orang-orang yang di luar sana, yang mungkin mau menerimaku. " Mengalihkan sedikit onxynya dari iris sapphire, terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sebelum akhirnya memantapkan hatinya untuk meneruskan, "dan kau tahu, walaupun kau sedikit kaku." Melirik pada Ludwig yang mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penuturan barusan. "Aku senang bertemu dan mengenalmu, bahkan aku senang mengenal kalian semua. Baik itu Matthias yang mesum, Lukas yang menyebalkan, serta Arthur yang pemarah, bahkan Nenek. " Senyum Nesia tulus, "bahkan walau kalian tidak menyukaiku sekalipun, tentu saja selain Nenek." Sedikit terkikik kecil. "Aku sangat beruntung bisa mengenal kalian semua." Wajah itu benar-benar menunjukan rasa bahagia, hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat semenjak Nesia masuk dalam kehidupan mereka._

**_Endflasback_**

Helaan napas itu terasa sedikit panjang, sekali lagi memperhatikan gadis yang kini terbaring di sofa dari balik mejanya. Terlihat tidak terganggu dengan keadaan yang memang dasarnya sepi dalam ruangannya. Memegang dadanya sendiri, merasakan denyut jantungnya.

"_Percayalah, kau pasti bisa melakukannya."_

"Apa memang benar begitu." Bergumam pelan menyisir helaian pirang miliknya dengan jari-jari tangan.

* * *

**~Chan~**

* * *

Iris onxy itu perlahan-lahan mengintip saat kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya dalam ruangan. Mengucek matanya pelan tanpa sadar erangan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Suara yang terdengar di indra pendengarannya membuatnya kaget. Perlahan bangun dan melihat ke asal suara. Membelakan mata begitu melihat, penghuni asli dari ruangan sedang duduk memperhatikan dirinya.

"Lu-Ludwig." Ucapnya mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Apa ia benar-benar ketiduran, hingga tidak sadar pria itu kini sudah duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. "Ba-bagaimana… waaa," kalimat itu tidak selesai, tubuhnya yang tadi hanya ditopang dengan sebelah tangannya saat ia terbangun, tergelincir dari sofa. Satu hal yang sudah dapat diketahui akan terjadi, tubuhnya sukses terjatuh dari sofa yang membuat sebagian tubuhnya kini berada di lantai.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Kaget Ludwig tidak menyangka bahwa Nesia akan terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit seperti itu. sepertinya sia-sia saja ia menolongnya tadi, jika kini gadis itu terjatuh.

"Em, ya." Sahut Nesia walau dalam hati menangisi ketidak hati-hatiannya keluar disaat yang tidak tepat. Membuatnya tengsi setengah mati, walau ada perasaan lega yang luar biasa saat ini, karena ia tidak memakai rok.

**~0~**

Onxy itu sekali lagi memperhatikan cermin di depannya. Terlihat bulir-bulir air membasahi wajahnya. Berkedip sekali, dan kembali menampung air yang mengalir di keran dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusapkan ke wajah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebelum akhirnya mengambil tisu yang berada tidak jauh. Mengeringkan ala kadarnya dengan benda tipis seperti itu. Merasa cukup, kembali memandang cermin di hadapannya, memperhatikan wajah manisnya sebentar. Onxy itu perlahan beralih menatap pada ransel kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Membuka dan melihat isi di dalamnya, meraih reselting yang berada di dalam. Membuka, hanya untuk melihat beberapa benda yang ia tahu sebagai bagian dari peralatan makeup. Terdiam sebentar, melihat antara benda itu dan wajahnya di cermin.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir, "apa yang aku pikirkan sih." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri, menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. "Dasar bodoh," Niat mengambil akhirnya, ia batalkan. Kembali menutup semua hingga ranselnya sekaligus. Sekali lagi, mamatut dirinya di cermin. Mengangguk kecil, menyambar ranselnya dan keluar dari toilet.

**~00~**

Pemilik iris sapphire itu, perlahan menghela napas, sedikit bersyukur bahwa tindakannya yang membawa Nesia ke cafe ini memiliki dampak yang cukup baik. Walau ia tidak habis pikir, penyebab perubahan sikap Nesia setelah ia kembali dari kamar kecil. Terlihat ada yang dipikirkannya, duduk diam di sofa memandang langit di luar. Bahkan baru menoleh ketika ia memegang bahunya. Terlihat salah tingkah, namun tidak dapat menutupi bahwa onxy yang terlihat memancarkan kegembiraan itu, sedikit meredup. Ketika ditanyapun gadis itu hanya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum.

Kembali sapphire miliknya menatap gadis di hadapannya, yang terlihat kembali seperti biasa. Mengerjap tidak percaya dengan tingkah Nesia. Memang ia akui, gadis itu terkadang tidak dapat ditebak, tapi sungguh kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Lihat saja, bagaimana ekspresi serius yang ia tunjukan, hanya demi memikirkan cake apa yang akan ia makan. Terlihat sedikit berpikir, sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan waiters yang dari tadi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sabar. Terus begitu berulang kali, seperti anak kecil. Hingga akhirnya menemukan cake yang ia rasa cocok dengan seleranya. Pengulangan yang diucapkan oleh waiters, atas apa yang mereka pesan. Membuat gadis itu mengangguk senang.

"Tolong, tunggu sebentar." Sepenggal kalimat yang ia dengar dari waiters itu diikuti oleh Nesia yang masih tersenyum.

Onxy yang dari tadi sibuk dengan waiters, perlahan beralih melihat pada dirinya. Tersentak kecil kala, iris mereka bertemu. Sebelum akhirnya merenggut tidak senang. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukan untuknya, selain pada Arthur dan Matthias. Entah kenapa Nesia, terlihat jauh lebih akrab -memukul dan marah-dengan keduanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya yang hanya ia jawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Bohong, kenapa?" desaknya penasaran, melihat bibir di hadapannya walau hanya sesaat terlihat membentuk garis melengkung. "Oh, ayolah. Kalau kau begitu aku tidak akan mengerti Lud. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?" Kembali melihat lawan bicaranya yang menggeleng. "Lalu?"

Diam, memperhatikan Nesia yang menatapnya terlihat tidak berkedip. Membuat perasaan itu muncul kembali, dan sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu tambah merenggut sebaiknya ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau yakin hanya memesan itu saja." Pertanyaan pengalih perhatian.

Mengedipkan matanya sekali, mengangguk. "Memang boleh aku pesan yang lain lagi?" Pertanyaan yang membuat, gantian Ludwig mengerjapkan matanya, tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan bernada polos tersebut.

* * *

**~2~**

* * *

Nesia baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ketika mendengar derap langkah pelan yang mendekat. Menoleh, mendapati Lukas sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tampang datar seperti biasa. Diam, hanya untuk membiarkan pria itu kini berhenti berjalan. Menatap dengan iris violet yang terhenti tepat pada onxy miliknya. Dua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu, sebentar.

"Kau sudah pulang?" satu pertanyaan yang membuat onxy itu berkedip sekali, terlihat menatapnya.

"Yah," jawaban singkat yang membuat Lukas heran, sama dengan tingkah Nesia yang mendadak diam menatapnya dari tadi.

Berkedip sekali, sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah, "sebentar lagi makan malam. Sebaiknya kau bersiap." Sebuah kalimat diluar kebiasaan, membuat Matthias yang kebetulan lewat, menoleh memastikan pendengarannya.

"Baik," anggukan pelan diberikan.

Mengernyit heran, berhenti dan menoleh, melihat sikap Nesia yang berbeda dari kemarin. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" pertanyaan itu keluar bukan tanpa sebab, dilihatnya dari tadi gadis itu terlihat ragu antara ingin berbicara atau tidak.

Tersentak kecil, menatap violet yang kini menatapnya. Menggeleng cepat, dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, tidak jadi." Membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar, membiarkan kerutan keheranan Lukas bertengger manis di kepala pria itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" terdengar sebuah pertanyaan di telinganya. Membuat iris violet yang tadi menatap pintu kamar, melirik ke arah kanan. Mendapati sepupunya, Arthur telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Emerlad dan violet itu bertemu, saling menatap.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?" kerutan keheranan terdengar dari suara Arthur melihat bagaimana Lukas memandangnya sekarang. Sorot dari violet itu entah mengapa menyiratkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak enak.

Mendengus kecil, berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya barusan.

"Hei!" Seru Arthur melihat tingkah Lukas padanya. "Kenapa orang itu?" decaknya tidak percaya, menoleh pada Matthias yang mengangkat bahu acuh.

Berbeda dengan ketiga pria di luar kamarnya, Nesia sendiri terlihat merebahkan diri di kasur sekarang. Wajahnya ia biarkan kini mencium kasur, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas beberapa detik kemudian sebelum akhirnya membalikan badannya. Iris onxynya kini menatap pada langit-langit kamar, berdecak kecil. Bangun dari tidurnya, duduk di kasur, mengacak helaian hitamnya, sebelum akhirnya merobohkan dirinya kembali ke kasur.

"Ah, ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Keluhnya menutup kedua mata dengan lengan kanannya.

Ia benar-benar membenci, perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Terasa sesak dan membuat kesal, mengingatkannya akan peristiwa lama. Dan ia membenci hal ini, ia membenci perasaan yang kini terasa menguat dihatinya. Perasaan ingin melampiaskan pada sesuatupun ada di benaknya. Iris onxynya ia edarkan, terhenti kala melihat gunting di meja. Perlahan turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju meja rias. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk mengambil benda tajam itu. Iris onxy menatap gunting di tangannya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada tangan kirinya. Terus berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya tersenyum miring. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya kini dapat mengurangi perasaan tidak enak dihatinya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelum ini.

* * *

**~Weeks~**

* * *

Iris berbeda warna itu, hanya mengernyit heran mendengar laporan dari Lucy, salah satu maid yang bekerja di rumah. Memberitahukan bahwa tamu kesayangan Nenek itu tidak akan turun makan, menemani mereka seperti beberapa hari ini. Bahkan Nenek yang biasanya tidak ikut makan bersama mereka seperti biasa, terlihat panik mendengar berita itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu lagi pada Nesia?" tatapan penuh selidik kini diberikan oleh Nenek pada keempat cucunya yang saling melirik memberi kode. "Matthias.." menyebut salah satu nama yang sempat diketahui bercanda dengan Nesia tadi di dapur.

"Tidak, Nek. Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Nesia hari ini." Elak Matthias cepat, dan ia bersungguh-sungguh tentang itu. Jadi, bisakah semua sepupunya untuk tidak memberikan tatapan menuduh sekarang.

"Jadi, kemarin-kemarin kau sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Nesia?" tatapan itu bertambah tajam, membuat tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak begitu juga Nek. Maksudku aku—," kalimat itu terhenti, bersamaan dengan decakan yang keluar dari bibir wanita tua itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga," iris emerald itu beralih pada ketiga cucunya yang lain, menatap wajah-wajah yang membuatnya kembali mendecak kesal. "Ck, bagaimana kalian ini? Apa tidak ada sedikitpun kemajuan dalam hubungan kalian?"

Hah?!

Iris berbeda warna itu, berkedip bingung mendengar penuturan barusan. Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Nenek mereka sekarang.

"Jika, kalian seperti ini terus. Kapan Nenek akan memiliki cicit?" Tanyanya meratapi nasib, tidak peduli pada keempat cucunya yang saling melirik dan mendesah lelah. Tidak percaya dengan pemikiran Nenek mereka sendiri.

* * *

**2Weeks**

* * *

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan onxy sekelam malam. Tubuhnya terasa lelah saat ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Menghela napas pelan, hanya untuk melihat warna merah di sekeliling kasurnya, bersamaan dengan gunting yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sorot itu begitu kosong, sama seperti teko yang sudah habis isinya.

"_Nona Felicia, mantan pacar bos itu." _

Satu kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya kembali, membuat ia memegang kepalanya yang kini berdenyut.

"_Menurutmu apa, si bos tidak malu jalan dengan gadis itu?"_

Lagi kalimat dari orang yang berbeda terngiang di kepalanya, membuat kepalanya makin berdenyut kesakitan. Perlahan dengusan kasar keluar dari bibirnya, kembali mengambil gunting yang tidak jauh darinya. Sorot itu sama seperti sebelumnya, terlihat tidak berminat. Menggerakkan jari-jari di tangan kanannya, membuat sisi-sisi tajam dari gunting itu ada jarak. Sekali lagi bunyi itu terdengar.

_Cresh!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Kecebong!_**

Hola! Gie datang lagi! Telat? Gue rasa udah pada gak heran kenapa gie telat. Maklum cucian lagi banyak *dihajar* Seperti yang gie bilang kemarin, berhubung Gie dah pindah. Jadi waktu untuk beberapa hal juga ikut berubah, yang buat gie juga ikut berubah (?) *dihajar* Oke, dari pada baca bocatan gie yang makin aneh. So, sampai ketemu dichpter selanjutnya!

**Next Chapter!**

"Kau benar-benar tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

_._

"Ja-jangan memasang tampang seperti itu."

.

"Jika kau lakukan itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menciummu."

.

"Tidakkah kau lihat mereka berdua sangat akrab

.

"Apa kau berniat menikah dengan Nesia sekarang?"

* * *

**Bales yg gak login**

**Tomo :** Akhirnya, gie tahu juga siapa *nangis haru* oke, nih dah lanjut

**E-Chan:** Ba-bagaimana bisa tahu kalau ini penuh dengan LudNes. Ja-jangan-jangan esper *tepuk tangan*

**Sapphire Flame:** Hayo, mau yang mana, LuNes yah. Bilangin Arthur, Ludie, dan Matthias yah.. Haye.. *digeplak* Oke, nih dah lanjut.

**Alfreddo:** Tenang, Nenek bilang boleh kok bermain dengan Imajinasi. Tapi jangan dibuat cemburu, dibuat ngamuk aja *Dilempar scone. N gie harap hasil ujiannya memuaskan,

**kittykat7669:** Hoho, udah terjawabkan siapa *tunjuk atas*

**razor:** Onxy dung pastinya *nyengir

**bangsal:** Udah terjawabkan Ludwig apain Nesia *tunjuk atas* Soalnya Nesia bawa senter, jadi gak bisa main gelap

**Lilie:** Tenang, Nesia gak bakal takut kok. Paling ngeri aja *nyengir* oke, nih dah lanjut.

**Fatinya:** Oke, ini dah lanjut *senyum manis

* * *

Thanks for **Sabila Foster, ****Leomi no Kitsune,**** Tomo, ** **Fikushon sakka, ** **Seijuurou Eisha, ****E-Chan, ****Sapphire Flame, **** kat. mini.718, ****Alfreddo, kittykat7669, Razor, D.N.A. Girlz, ****Emillia Kartika, ****bangsal, ****Lilie, ImaginationFactory, Yuzuki Yanmushiro, Fatinya****,, **Yang Fav dan yang fol. Yang pm an, Yang Fb an, yang pada nungguin, yang lagi suntuk, yang lagi senyum2, yg lagi marah2. Yg lagi siap terima rapot dan yg lagi liburan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

.

.

.

Pontianak, 10-06-15


	8. Eighth day: (A)

Bagi violet itu, sudah biasa dan pasti. Orang yang pertama kali akan berdiri di pintu utama adalah Ludwig. Entah bagaimana pria itu selalu, bangun jauh lebih pagi dari dirinya dan sepupunya yang lain. Jadi, ketika violet itu untuk pertama kalinya mendapati seorang gadis dengan helaian hitam miliknya sedang duduk melamun, entah memandang apa. Jelas membuat tanda tanya besar dibenaknya. Setahunya dan sangat dihapalnya, gadis itu memiliki masalah dengan yang namanya bangun pagi. Mengingat bagaimana ia selalu menampakan wajah kusut dan malas saat berada di depan mereka tiap pagi. Selain itu yang pasti, gadis itu akan berdiri paling akhir diantara mereka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Sapaan pelan itu terdengar dari Ludwig yang berjalan mendekat, dari arah sampingnya. Membuat ia menoleh pada Ludwig yang jelas tidak menampilkan raut apapun atas kemunculan Nesia. Membuatnya bertanya dalam hati, apakah sepupunya itu sudah tahu akan Nesia.

Diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melirik pada Nesia. "Dia kenapa?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya, berusaha mencari tahu penyebab keanehan Nesia. Bahu yang terangkat adalah jawaban bagi Lukas, yang memilih menghela napas. Perlahan berjalan mendekati Nesia yang tersentak kecil dan perlahan menoleh padanya.

Onxy itu terlihat berkedip sekali, memperhatikan dirinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Selamat Pagi." Sapaan pelan itu terdengar, membuatnya mengangguk kecil. Satu anggukan yang menurutnya cukup sebagai respon dari ucapan Nesia barusan. Toh, Nesia juga tidak keberatan.

"Tidak biasanya kau..." Terhenti terlihat ragu, ada yang salah saat onxy itu menatap, dan bibir itu tersenyum padanya. Apalagi menyadari iris sapphire milik Ludwig kini mengarah padanya. "Tidak jadi." Memilih membalikkan badan, tidak peduli Nesia kini berkedip heran akan tingkahnya.

"Heh? Ah, dasar," ringis Nesia tak percaya akan tingkah Lukas yang memilih menjauhinya. "Terserahlah," memilih untuk kembali pada kegiatan awal, menatap langit yang memang gelap.

Tidak lagi dilihatnya bagaimana violet dan sapphire itu terlihat saling melirik, saat mereka berpapasan, entah apa maksud dari lirikan itu. Hanya saja, setelah Lukas berjalan pergi menjauhi teras, Ludwig terlihat menghela napas. Kembali menatap punggung Nesia yang masih sibuk dengan hobi barunya sekarang.

* * *

**HETALIA pastinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik Hidekazu Himaruya**.

**Saya hanyalah orang yang bisa meminjam charanya tanpa imbalan apapun, selain buat kesenangan pribadi dalam pembuatan fict** **ini :D**

**Rating-T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.**

**Don't Like, Don't read**

**Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

**Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

**0**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**2 Weeks**

**.**

**.**

Seperempat** romance**

Seperempat** frendship**

Seperempat **family**

Sisanya,** suka-suka aja mao dimana :D **

.

.

* * *

Flashback

Mata itu menatap datar pintu yang hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Menghela napas pelan merasa bosan, pada diri sendiri yang mau-mau saja bertingkah bodoh begini. Duduk terdiam, di atas toilet jongkok – yang ia tutup pintunya – mendengarkan suara-suara perempuan yang kini bergosip. Ingin sekali ia membuka pintu, dan bertingkah acuh seperti biasa. Hanya saja, kali ini sepertinya tidak bisa ia lakukan. Mendengar bahan gosipan mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya saat ia tadi ingin membuka pintu di hadapannya ini. Membuat dirinya seketika itu juga membatalkan niatnya.

"Kau yakin tentang itu," pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"Tentu saja, aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan lagi Tuan Gilbert selalu memanggilnya adik ipar." Sahutan dari lawan bicara terdengar di luar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" satu pertanyaan lagi, "coba saja kau lihat penampilan gadis itu. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya." Pernyataan yang tidak disadari membuat Nesia menaikan alis. Memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Mungkin dia merasa nyaman hanya dengan jeans dan jaketnya itu." kali ini sahutan lain terdengar sedikit membelanya yang ikut mengangguk dari dalam.

"Heh, yang benar saja. Dia itu kan tunangan bos, seharusnya dia jauh bisa berpakaian lebih modis. Seperti Nona Felicia dulu." Terdengar membanggakan orang lain dan menimbulkan tanya di benak Nesia atas nama yang terlontar.

"Nona Felicia, mantan pacar bos itu." Oke, kini ia tahu siapa gadis yang mereka bicarakan.

"Yah, siapa lagi." Kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara peralatan makeup yang dibuka tutup. Membuat ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar, patutkan membuka pintu atau tidak. "Hei, Emma. Menurutmu apa, si bos tidak malu jalan dengan gadis itu?" tangan itu terhenti tepat saat ingin menyentuh pintu.

"Hahaha, kau ini." berhenti sebentar, "mungkin juga. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Kudengar mereka itu dijodohkan, mungkin karena itu bos diam saja."

"Begitukah, kasian yah bos kita mendapat tunangan seperti itu." Nada mencemoh terdengar dari suara itu, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang perlahan mulai menyentuh pintu di depannya.

EndFlash back

Helaan napas panjang tengah dilakukan Nesia sekarang, tidak menyadari beberapa iris berbeda warna itu memperhatikan tingkah anehnya sedari tadi. Perubahan gadis itu terlihat jelas, bahkan tiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Nesia. Jelas mengundang tanya di benak mereka. Berlari, lalu berhenti tiba-tiba, terlihat berpikir, memanyunkan bibir dan mendecak kesal. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari melewati keempatnya-melupakan mereka- yang sengaja memelankan larinya dan saling melirik aneh akan tingkahnya.

"Hei, sebenarnya gadis itu dari tadi kenapa?" pertanyaan dari Matthias terdengar di telinga ketiga sepupunya yang kini memperhatikan jalan di depan. Walau pikirannya kini tertuju pada gadis di belakangnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu kembali berhenti, membuat mereka melewatinya lagi. "Dari kemarin dia aneh, apa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya, Lud?" kembali pertanyaan itu terdengar setelah memastikan pertanyaan pertama tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" kernyitan keheranan diberikan Ludwig, mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Pertanyaan yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Arthur, mengingat bahwa kemarin siang salah satu Maid mengatakan bahwa Nesia ke tempat pria itu. "Bukankah, kemarin siang ia ke tempatmu?" Nada yang sinis yang keluar bersamaan dengan alis yang terangkat terlihat di wajah pria itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"Maksudmu?" Kening itu sedikit mengernyit mendengar nada dan pertanyaan yang terlontar, bahkan sapphire miliknya terarah tepat pada emerald Arthur di sebelahnya.

Dengusan kasar dilakukan Arthur, mengangkat bahunya dan meneruskan larinya. Meninggalkan sepupunya dan Nesia yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, walau hanya untuk sesaat. Karena detik berikutnya, onxy milik Nesia terarah pada punggung Arthur yang menjauh. Menatap untuk beberapa saat, dan memperhatikan beberapa gadis yang berada tidak jauh darinya sedang berbisik-bisik –sepertinya kali ini mereka lari pagi kesiangan, melihat taman komplek tempat yang biasa mereka lewati kini telah dikunjungi oleh beberapa orang– menghela napas, menggigit bibirnya pelan dan melepasnya. Tanpa menyadari violet milik Lukas dari tadi senantiasa memperhatikan.

* * *

**~IMY~**

* * *

Onxy itu hanya menatap kosong, pada makanan yang tersaji di meja. Bahkan piring miliknya belum terisi salah satu menu yang tersaji, Berbanding terbalik dengan penghuni meja yang lain. Menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya memilih beranjak pergi dari kursinya. Tidak menyadari tingkahnya itu, menghentikan niat penghuni lainnya yang ingin menyuap makanannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Matthias, mengkerut heran akan tingkah Nesia –gadis itu kini berjalan di sebelah kursinya.

Tersentak kecil, saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Menoleh, membiarkan onxy miliknya terarah pada sapphire milik Matthias yang ternyata juga terarah pada dirinya. Reaksi cepat yang dilakukan Nesia, memilih obyek lain untuk diperhatikan, bersamaan dengan sebuah kata keluar dari bibirnya. "Sudah," sebuah jawaban yang mampu membuat semua tiga iris berbeda melirik padanya, dan kembali pada kegiatan semula.

"Apa?" Kali ini sebuah sahutan terdengar dari Arthur, membuat iris onxy itu perlahan terarah pada pria yang bergulat pada sarapannya "Kau sudah pikun? Piring saja dari tadi belum terisi, kau bilang sudah sarapan. Kau gila, yah." Masih sinis seperti biasa, iris _emerald _miliknya hanya melirik sekilas pada Nesia.

Terdiam, sebentar terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. "..ta-tapi aku memang sudah sarapan."

"Kapan?" Terdengar meragukan jawaban yang diberikan Nesia. Alis tebal itu sedikit naik, bersamaan dengan emerald yang mulai terarah pada gadis itu.

"Tadi pagi, ah maksudku tadi sebelum kita lari pagi." Sambungnya cepat mengoreksi jawaban yang terlontar. "Benarkan Lud?" melirik pada Ludwig yang seketika menghentikan potongan rotinya.

Kepala pria itu perlahan terangkat, irisnya bergerak menuju gadis yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Hal yang tidak ia sangka sebelumnya. Melirik pada Nesia yang tubuhnya terhalang oleh Matthias di sebelahnya. "Maksudmu seperempat coklat itu?" Mengingat akan coklat yang dipegang Nesia, saat ia duduk melamun di teras. Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Nesia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, itu." Menyetujui jawaban barusan, lalu menoleh pada Arthur di sebrang meja. "Kau dengar, aku sudah sarapan." Lanjutnya tidak menyadari bahwa jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ludwig barusan, terdengar sedikit sangsi bahwa hanya seperempat coklat bisa membuat kenyang. Mengingat nafsu makan Nesia selama ini.

Bahkan Lukas dan Matthias, menghela napas tidak percaya pada Nesia yang entah mengapa tidak menyadari nada yang keluar barusan. Bahkan Arthur sedikit keki, melihat bagaimana Nesia menatapnya kini dengan penuh keseriusan. Kelemotanya itu diluar batas. Hal yang membuatnya ingin mengelus dada prihatin.

"Apa kau yakin itu bisa mengenyangkanmu, Nes?" Tanya Matthias menatap pada Nesia, bukannya apa. Mengingat bagaimana Nenek sudah mewanti-wanti akan keadaan gadis itu, belum lama ini. Jika sampai Nesia sakit karena tidak sarapan, habislah mereka. Beruntunglah Nenek sekarang tidak ikut sarapan, jika ada, bisa lain ceritanya.

"Tentu sa—." kalimat it terhenti seketika bersamaan dengan bunyi yang cukup pelan namun mampu terdengar.

Kruuk!

Seketika suasana hening, empat pasang mata menatap pada Nesia yang kini mengedipkan matanya bingung. Perlahan kepalanya menunduk, memperhatikan perutnya sendiri yang berbunyi. Mengangkat kepala demi mendapati beberapa iris berbeda warna melihat padanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan acara makannya. Walau dapat ia lihat bagaimana satu garis tipis terlihat di sebagian wajah itu.

"Ja-jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, Luk." Pelotot Nesia pada Lukas yang memilih menyesap minumannya di sebrang meja –pria itu duduk di sebelah Arthur. Tidak peduli, bagaimana tampang ketiga pria lainnya akan nama pertama yang keluar dari bibir itu. "Jangan memasang wajah bodoh sekarang! Kau mentertawaiku." Onxy miliknya sempat melihat bagaimana wajah itu berusaha menahan tawanya tadi. Membuat dirinya kesal seketika. Apalagi, bagaimana bahu milik pria itu terangkat acuh. "Dan kau juga, Mat." Kali ini melirik pada Matthias yang sempat di dengarnya mengeluarkan tawa tertahan –jarak yang dekat cukup mampu membuatnya mendengar suara tawa pria itu. Mengangkat tangan memilih menyerah, memalingkan wajah darinya. Sempat sesat pria itu menghentikan tawa gelinya, mendengar Nesia menyebut nama Lukas duluan.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, sudah tahu masih lapar. Masih saja kau buat banyak alasan, dasar bodoh." Ketus Arthur melirik pada kedua sepupunya, terutama Matthias yang memilih untuk melanjutkan tawa akhirnya. Walau tidak dapat ia pungkiri sempat ingin tertawa mendengar suara barusan.

"Tuhan, tidak merestuimu untuk berbohong, Nesia." satu kalimat yang dipilih Matthias disela tawanya. Melihat bagaimana wajah itu sedikit memerah sekarang, benar-benar imut. Em, mungkin sedikit imut.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku memang kenyang!" Sahut Nesia cepat, "atau mungkin sedikit kenyang. Tapi yang jelas aku sedang tidak ingin makan sekarang." Lanjutnya kembali tetap kekeh dengan keinginannya semula. Tidak menyadari bagaimana, tawa Matthias hilang seketika. Bahkan senyum kecil yang jarang terlihat diwajah orang itu ikut menghilang seketika. Empat iris berbeda warna serentak menatap padanya, menimbulkan rasa gugup seketika. "A-aku.. ," berusaha mencari alasan. "Ah, sudahlah," memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataanya dan beranjak pergi.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Nesia ke ruangan lain, nafsu makan sebagian dari mereka pun ikut menghilang. Saling memandang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada piringnya masing-masing. Bahkan terlihat bagaimana Matthias memilih untuk memotong-motong sarapannya saja. Tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya.

"Ku rasa, Nenek akan membunuh kita jika tahu Nesia tidak ikut sarapan kali ini." sahutan pelan terdengar dari bibir Matthias yang disetujui oleh semuanya dengan helaan napas panjang.

* * *

**~GIE~**

* * *

"Ah, menyebalkan. Kenapa jadi kepikiran begini!" keluhan pelan itu terdengar dari bibir Nesia. "Seperti bukan aku saja." Serunya kesal merebahkan diri direrumputan. "Lupakan aku harus melupakannya." Helaan napas panjang terlihat dilakukan Nesia, onxy miliknya ia arahkan pada langit biru yang tertutup awan. Diam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya bibir mungil itu perlahan bergerak, "kelinci, burung, ulat bulu." Memperhatikan awan-awan yang terbentuk dilangit, "ulat bulunya kaya Arthur, ckckc." Sedikit prihatin pada awan yang berbentuk seperti itu. Tapi paling tidak perasaannya sedikit lebih baik dari tadi. "Untunglah, tidak ada awan yang seperti rambut jabrik Matthias."

"Yah, dan kau juga harus merasa cukup beruntung, Arthur tidak mendengar ucapanmu barusan." Sahutan pelan terdengar tidak jauh darinya, membuat Nesia serta merta terbangun dari tidur santainya di rerumputan.

"Luk?" terdengar sedikit kaget akan kedatangan pria itu. Bagaimana bisa, pria itu tahu ia ada disini. "Kau apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu mendekat. "Kau sudah selesai sarapan." Pertanyaan yang membuat Lukas tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang yang memilih tidak sarapan. Malah bertanya seperti itu.

Tangan kanan pria itu perlahan terulur ke arah Nesia, tidak peduli onxy milik gadis itu terlihat bingung dengan tindakannya yang mengarahkan tangan pada dirinya. Mengerjap sesaat seakan berpikir sesuatu.

"Aku tidak punya uang, Luk." Dengan wajah innocent Nesia berkata memperhatikan antara tangan pria itu dan wajahnya.

Jawaban yang membuat Lukas menghela napas, seakan sudah menduga akan kelemotan Nesia, "tidur jam berapa kau tadi malam." Menundukan tubuhnya sedikit hingga wajahnya mendekati wajah Nesia, membuat iris milik gadis itu melebar. "Matamu sampai berkantong seperti itu," memperhatikan wajah itu dari dekat, seperti dugaannya tadi pagi. Gadis ini pasti habis bergadang, hingga gurat kelelahan telihat dalam iris onxy milik gadis itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya melihat bagaimana Nesia refleks memundurkan kepalanya. Menatap datar, sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. "Kau tidak berpikir aku ingin menciummu kan." Seringainya melihat bagaimana memucatnya wajah itu seketika.

"Si-siapa yang berpikir begitu." Sungut Nesia walau kepala itu masih menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Baguslah," mengangkat bahunya acuh, tangan pria itu kini memegang kedua telapak tangan Nesia yang tersentak akibat sikapnya.

"Apa yang—."

Bersamaan dengan badan Lukas yang kembali tegak, tangan pria itu ikut menarik kedua tangan Nesia membuat gadis itu tertarik berdiri. Sedikit limbung, jika saja Lukas tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya. Membuat Nesia terlihat memeluk Lukas yang seakan sudah mengantisipasi gerakannya. Tubuh keduanya terlihat sedikit menempel, sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat Nesia memisahkan diri. Bersamaan dengan iris miliknya yang melebar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Lukas yang tenang-tenang saja, melihat tingkah Nesia yang membuat jarak seketika.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau ini." terlihat ingin memukul Lukas yang refleks menghentikan tangannya.

"Aku tidak terima, jika kau ingin menamparku lagi." Merendahkan kepalanya hingga berdekatan dengan wajah Nesia yang tersentak kaget. "Jika kau lakukan itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menciummu." Menatap pada Nesia yang seketika memucat. Perlahan seulas seringai terbentuk di wajahnya menyadari Nesia seketika mematung karena ucapannya barusan. "Kau tidak berpikir aku benar-benar serius kan." Garis tipis perlahan terbentuk dibibirnya, perlahan menepuk kepala Nesia.

Sentuhan yang membuat Nesia tersadar, menepis tangan yang dengan cepat mengelak. "K-kau ini," mendecih kecil. Lukas benar-benar membuatnya merasa seram tadi. Degup jantungnya sempat berdetak cepat, melihat bagaimana wajah itu terlihat serius. Sialan, ternyata ia dipermainkan.

Seulas senyum kecil diberikan pada Lukas, menyadari bagaimana Nesia terlihat bernapas lega. Sepertinya ia sedikit keterlaluan menggodanya. Violet miliknya masih senantiasa memperhatikan bagaimana Nesia terlihat mengelus dadanya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya mendongakan kepala melihat ke arahnya yang dengan cepat kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak bohong juga." Satu kalimat pelan yang membuat iris Nesia, kembali menatap iris miliknya, mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata barusan. Tubuh gadis itu mendadak merinding, mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar. "Sebaiknya, kita bergegas sekarang." Ucapnya seakan tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun, kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Nesia yang sempat terlepas.

"Eh, maksudmu?" bingung Nesia walau kaki-kakinya senantiasa mengikuti langkah Lukas yang menariknya. Membuatnya melupakan kalimat tanya yang hampir terlontar dari bibirnya, tergantikan oleh kalimat lain. Mendecak kesal menyadari tidak ada jawaban dari pria yang terus menariknya ini. "Lukas!" seru Nesia kesal walaupun begitu tidak menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti pria di hadapannya.

"Berisik! Diam dan ikut saja!" Terus berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Nesia yang berkedut kesal.

"A-apa? Oh, demi Tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kau menarikku seperti ini." Menggerutu tidak terima akan perlakuan Lukas yang bahkan tidak melepaskan tangannya. Sayangnya, protes yang diberikan oleh Nesia tidak digubrisi oleh Lukas yang membawanya ke arah garasi. "Wow! Tu-tunggu dulu? Ngapain kita kesini?" arah yang membuat Nesia membelakan mata. Teringat kejadian konyol beberapa hari lalu. "Jangan bilang kau akan.." tidak berniat meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Hn.." satu kata ambigu dari Lukas.

"Maksudmu, kita akan pergi?" menatap punggung Lukas dilakukan Nesia. Mengikuti beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Membuat Lukas ikut berhenti karena ulahnya. "A-aku tidak mau!" seru Nesia perasaannya tiba-tiba memburuk, hal yang hampir terlupakan kembali teringat. Tidak peduli alis pria di hadapannya terlihat naik, mendengar penolakan itu. "Aku tidak mau pergi, Luk." Suara itu terdengar sedikit pelan dan tidak berani menatap violet yang terarah padanya. "Kau pergi sendiri sa—."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Satu kalimat tanya, memotong ucapan Nesia yang mendongak menatapnya.

Violet bertemu onxy, iris yang menyelidik dan iris yang terselidik. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya sang onxy memilih mengalah. Memalingkan wajah dari iris violet yang menatapnya

"Tak ada, tak ada apa-apa, Luk!" sebuah kebohongan terlontar.

* * *

**~Chan~**

* * *

Sapphire itu menatap datar berkas yang ada di tangannya. Entah kenapa hari ini tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk berpikir. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan pada meja berkali-kali, hingga terdengar ritme ketukan.

"_Dari kemarin dia aneh, apa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya, Lud?"_

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali diingatannya, membuat ia menghela napas panjang. Meletakan berkasnya di meja, moodnya hilang seketika.

"Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?" pertanyaan lirih terdengar dari bibirnya.

"_Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Lud." _

Sebuah jawaban disertai senyuman, terlintas di ingatannya. Jawaban yang ia tahu ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Onxy itu tidak berani menatap wajahnya, seakan-akan ada yang disembunyikan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kembali bertanya pada udara kosong.

Menghela napas panjang, berdiri dari duduknya. Kaki-kaki panjangnya ia arahkan menuju jendela, menyibak gorden itu pelan, melihat langit biru. Berusaha menenangkan pikiran, mencari potongan-potongan penyebab keanehan gadis itu.

"_Sebaiknya cepat kau selesaikan masalahmu. Jangan membuat Nenek cemas."_

Satu kalimat panjang dari Arthur, disertai dengusan sinis. satu kalimat yang membuatnya kini merasa pusing. Seingatnya dari kemarin Nesia baik-baik saja dengan dirinya, bahkan masih cerewet seperti biasanya. Mengingat bagaimana ia memesan cake kemarin, bahkan sinar mata itu... Ah, yah benar. Ada yang terlupakan olehnya, sinar mata itu sedikit berubah. Mereka ulang kejadian kemarin kini dilakukannya.

Terdiam berpikir, hingga tidak menyadari Matthias yang perlahan masuk. Melihat aneh pada dirinya yang mematung di depan jendela. Membuat pria itu ikut mendekat, memperhatikan ke luar jendela. Mencari penyebab kenapa sepupunya ini terdiam tidak bergerak.

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Matthias, sapphire miliknya perlahan terarah pada Ludwig yang tersentak sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Apa?" tersadar akan kedatangan sepupunya yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat mereka berdua sangat akrab." Bibir itu sedikit tertarik, melihat bagaimana Lukas terlihat menggelengkan kepala. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik Nesia yang tampak cemberut. Walau akhirnya seulas senyum terlihat di wajah gadis itu, sepertinya mood gadis itu kembali baik.

Sapphire yang sama dengan milik Matthiaspun menatap pada pemandangan yang sama, sedikit kelegaan berada dihatinya melihat bagaimana Nesia kembali seperti semula.

"Sepertinya Lukas melakukan perannya dengan cukup baik." Satu kalimat yang dapat Ludwig sadari ada nada aneh dalam perkataannya. "Ah, untunglah moodnya sudah kembali baik. Kalau tidak Nenek pasti menghukum kita, benarkan." Tersenyum pada sepupunya yang terlihat mengalihkan iris sapphirenya dari pemandangan di luar jendela pada dirinya. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, kau tidak naksir aku kan." Firasat buruk memasukinya, teringat akan percakapannya dengan Lukas kemarin. Memilih memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Ludwig yang menatapnya datar.

Ludwig hanya bisa mendengus tak percaya akan perkataan sepupunya barusan, memilih membalikan badan. Sebelum langkahnya terhenti akan ucapan pelan yang terlontar dari sepupunya ini.

"Hei, Lud! Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan pada gadis itu?" Satu kalimat tanya yang membuat Ludwig terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar, bahkan menolehpun tidak. Meninggalkan Matthias yang diam, sebelum akhirnya bibir itu tertarik memberikan seringai.

_"Apa kau ingin menghindar lagi dariku,"_

* * *

**~2~**

* * *

Onxy itu masih setia pada kegiatannya, melirik pada Lukas yang menyeruput air teh dalam cangkir dengan santai. Seolah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tidak pernah ada.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatapku!" seruan itu terdengar, mungkin sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah yang dibuat Nesia. Gadis itu dari tadi lebih memilih menatapnya daripada memakan es krim miliknya yang hampir mencair

Mengedipkan matanya sekali, menatap pada violet yang kini membalas onxy miliknya. "Hmm… mungkin sebentar lagi," sahutan dari Nesia seolah apa yang diucapkannya bukan masalah.

Dengusan kasar terdengar, menatap tidak percaya dengan tingkah gadis dihadapannya ini. "Yang benar saja," terlihat tidak peduli, memilih membiarkan onxy milik gadis itu terarah padanya. Hanya rutukan kekesalan yang bisa ia lakukan, mengingat penyebab kelakuan gadis ini sekarang adalah dirinya. Seharunya ia memang tidak melakukanya, mengamit tangan gadis itu saat mendengar bisik-bisikan dari gerombolan para gadis. Bahkan memberikan deathglare andalannya, pada mereka yang sontak membuat Nesia terdiam sebelum akhirnya terkikik geli.

"Kau tahu, Luk," menatap intens pada Lukas yang membalas onxy miliknya. "Akhirnya kini aku mengerti, kenapa kau tidak malu jalan denganku." Membiarkan alis itu sedikit naik mendengar perkataannya. "Itu karena, kau tidak mau digoda seperti tadi oleh gadis-gadis itukan." Tidak peduli Lukas kini menghela napas mendengar perkataannya. Masih membekas diingatannya, bagaimana tadi satu kalimat keluar dari Lukas yang menariknya tadi.

"_Apa kau tidak ada alasan, lain." Menggelengkan kepala perlahan, kembali menarik gadis itu. "Alasanmu kutolak."_

Sama seperti halnya Nesia, pria itu pun kembali teringat akan alasan yang dilontarkan gadis itu saat mereka ingin pergi tadi.

"_So-soalnya, aku tidak mau buat kau malu."_

Butuh sedikit paksaan hingga akhirnya Nesia mau mengakui tingkah anehnya. Satu kalimat yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya gadis itu dapat pemikiran aneh seperti itu. Dan sekarang, ia mulai membuat pemikiran aneh lagi dari tindak tanduknya.

"Tapi, aku heran. Biasanya pria suka loh kalau jadi perhatian para gadis. Kenapa kau tidak, jangan-jangan kau hom— emmm." dan kalimat itu terhenti seketika, bersamaan dengan mulut yang terkatup dan tangan yang refleks memegang mulutnya.

Rasa dingin kini Nesia rasakan dimulutnya, mata itu berkedip sekali. Sebelum akhirnya menatap pada Lukas yang terlihat memberikan senyum kecil akan tingkahnya. Terlihat violet itu menantang Nesia yang menatap tak percaya akan tingkahnya yang menyuapkan es krim pada gadis itu. Dan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, pria itu malah kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"A-apa yang—."

"Kuharap itu bisa mengembalikan kesadaranmu." Kembali menyendok es krim yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia sukai. "Dan segera hilangkan pikiran anehmu. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Lanjutnya mencoba es krim milik Nesia, yang langsung saja dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari gadis itu. "well, tidak buruk juga." Gumaman itu terdengar mengomentari rasa es krim yang kini ia makan. Tidak peduli pada Nesia yang dengan cepat menjauhkan gelas es krim dari jangkauan Lukas, agar pria itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh pada es krim miliknya untuk ketiga kalinya.

Reaksi tidak terduga, yang membuat Lukas tersenyum simpul atas aksi Nesia yang kini menatapnya tajam.

* * *

**Weeks**

* * *

Merah adalah hal pertama yang dilihat emerald Arthur saat ia memasuki ruang baca. Berkedip sekali, melihat apa yang kini dipegang oleh sepupunya, Matthias. Benda yang sama saat ia lihat Kajol mengambilnya dari kamar Nesia tadi. Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Sekali lagi berjalan mendekat pada sepupunya yang kini berbaring di sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau hobi dengan benda seperti itu, Mat?" kening itu sedikit bertaut membiarkan iris sapphire milik Matthias berpindah pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya tak peduli kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan memperhatikan benda yang berada di tangannya. Buatan Nesia, kata Kajol saat ia bertanya.

"Kau kira aku dari mana?" pertanyaan balik terlontar disertai dengusan sinis.

"Entah, mungkin kau habis jalan dengan seseorang." Sahutnya acuh menggerakan benda itu kembali.

"Yang benar saja," diikuti putaran mata bosan, melangkah mendekati rak-rak buku. Memilih untuk mencari buku yang mungkin menarik untuk dibaca.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya pun memilih diam. Arthur yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya dan Matthias yang lebih tertarik untuk meneliti bunga kertas di tangannya. Sedikit rasa tidak percaya, mengetahui fakta Nesia bisa membuat benda seperti ini. Mengingat bagaimana sifat gadis itu sebenarnya, membuat bibirnya membentuk garis tipis walau, hanya sebentar.

Helaan napas panjang, terdengar di telinga Arthur bersamaan dengan dirinya yang sedang membalik halaman berikutnya. Iris emeraldnya ia arahkan sebentar melihat pada sepupunya yang bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ukh, lama sekali mereka." Ucapan lirih terdengar, mengabaikan bunga merah yang tergeletak di kedua pahanya.

Satu kalimat yang membuat Arthur menaikan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah sepupunya. "Kau berisik! Sebaiknya kau keluar sana, mengganggu saja!" sahutnya merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Matthias yang kini menoleh padanya.

Sapphire itu perlahan menatap pada emerald Arthur yang balik menatapnya. "Hei, Arthur kau tidak merasa bosan!" serunya menoleh pada Arthur seakan tidak mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Matthias, iris emeraldnya telah kembali menelusuri tiap kata yang terdapat di dalam buku. "Menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukan Nesia. Jika ia merasa seperti ini?" satu pertanyaan kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada orangnya?" Dengusan tidak percaya diberikan Arthur pada Matthias yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya kembali membalik lembar berikutnya.

"Bukannya kalian sangat dekat," jawaban yang membuat Arthur menoleh pada Matthias yang mendekat.

Dengusan sinis keluar dari Arthur, "kau bercanda," tanyanya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Matthias berpikir ia dan Nesia dekat, tidak lihat apa mereka selalu cekcok jika bertemu. Apa sepupunya ini sudah buta.

"Bukannya sekarang hubungan kalian sudah cukup baik," tersenyum menyeringai.

Menaikan alisnya sebentar, "lalu apa masalahmu." Terlihat tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Nothing, hanya ingin tahu… " memberikan sediki jeda saat, emerald itu akhirnya benar-benar tertuju padanya. "Apa kau berniat menikah dengan Nesia sekarang?"

* * *

**2 Weeks**

* * *

Gerutuan kekesalan keluar dari bibir Matthias, bersamaan dengan pipi yang kini dikembungkan. Menatap tajam pada Arthur yang baru saja, melontarkan beberapa kalimat saktinya plus, pukulan di kepala. Shit! Arthur benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda rupanya. Bahkan tautan keheranan yang diberikan Ludwig –pria itu baru saja ikut bergabung membaca buku- tidak mengurangi dirinya untuk menatap pada sang sepupu yang memasang aksi tanpa dosa. Selain rona samar yang cepat kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Nona!" seruan itu mengalihkan Matthias dari Arthur yang ikutan melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Ketiga iris berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan, menoleh pada kaca jendela. Hanya untuk mendapat pemandangan seorang gadis yang terlihat membujuk salah satu Maid dikediaman mereka yang memasang wajah kesal. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah pulang dari perjalanannya bersama Lukas.

"Akan kuadukan Nona pada Kakak!" wajah cemberut diberikan oleh Maid itu yang membuat Nesia berjengit.

Hal yang membuat Matthias tertarik, untuk melihat lebih jelas. Membuka jendela dan menjulurkan kepalanya. Melihat bagaimana Nesia sekarang berlari di depan Maid muda itu, merentangkan kedua tangannya menghentikan Maid yang ingin melangkah. Perlahan kedua tangan yang tadi terentang, ia katupkan di depan wajah. Memasang pose meminta maaf walau, terlihat wajah itu tersenyum tidak merasa bersalah bahkan, terkesan jenaka. Sebelum akhirnya kedua tangan itu berpindah ke arah dua telinganya. Seakan-akan menjewer telinganya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Viet! Maafkan aku, kumohon! Jangan adukan aku pada Kajol, kau tahu diakan. Pasti aku akan dimarahi." Tangan itu masih senantiasa berada di telinganya.

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah kedua kalinya, Nona melakukan ini." Menggelengkan kepala memasang ekspresi tegas, melewati Nesia yang mendecak. Kembali melewati Maid muda itu dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya mencoba membantu. Kumohon, maafkan aku! Please!" Kelopak mata itu ia kedipkan beberapa kali di hadapan Viet yang menghela napas.

Tidak menyadari, bahwa Arthur dan Ludwig melirik tak percaya akan tingkah gadis itu. Ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan halaman samping membuat mereka dapat melihat dan mendengar jelas apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Dan sepertinya, kali ini Nesia membuat ulah lagi yang membuat Maid di rumah mereka merasa kesal akan keaktivan Nesia dalam melakukan sesuatu dengan niat menolongnya. Selain itu tingkah gadis itu, seakan berbanding terbalik saat berhadapan dengan mereka, minus Matthias. Pria itu kembali teringat, kejadian bagaimana gadis itu membuatnya harus berolahraga karena mengejarnya yang melarikan diri dari pertanyaannya saat itu. Seulas senyum tipis, terlihat di wajah pria itu yang memperhatikan dari jendela. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada tangan, yang sikunya berada di tepi jendela.

Ludwig sendiri, memilih tetap membaca buku. Hanya sesekali iris sapphirenya melirik pada Nesia yang terlilhat membujuk lawan bicaranya. Sedikit menikmati, tingkah gadis itu yang jarang ditunjukan untuknya. Bahkan suara itu terlihat riang dibandingkan rasa sesal. Sedikit berbeda saat berhadapan dengannya walau, diakui Nesia sebisa mungkin lebih menjaga jarak. Berbanding terbalik dengan Arthur yang entah mengapa, berkedut kesal melihat tingkah Nesia yang seakan menjadi anak manis sekarang. Gadis itu selalu memasang wajah masam, dan permusuhan padanya, minus kejadian saat ia dibela saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa memasang tampang seperti itu? setelah apa yang diperbuatnya tadi pagi.

"Justru karena itu, makanya saya marah. Bagaimana bisa, Nona memanjat tangga seperti itu. Kalau tadi jatuh bagaimana." Omelan pelan diberikan pada Nesia yang meringis. "Seharusnya, Nona biarkan kami yang mengerjakannya."

"Ta-tapikan aku tidak jatuh." Pujukan pelan diberikan Nesia, tidak menyadari hal itu membuat Viet makin berkedut akan perkataanya. "Kau lihat aku baik-baik saja," berputar sekali membuktikan bahwa tubuhnya baik-baik saja. "Dan lagi, tak ada salahnyakan membantu. Mana mungkin aku menyuruh kalian yang sedang sibuk. Ayolah, jangan marah lagi. Nanti cepat tua loh."

"Nona!" menggeram akan sifat Nesia yang pandai mencari alasan.

Tertawa ngeri, "sabar Viet, sabar! Orang sabar disayang Thai." Memasang pose anak baik, saat menyebutkan salah satu nama bulter di rumah. Tidak peduli bagaimana wajah gadis di hadapannya terlihat tersentak kaget, dan memerah.

"Ba-bagaimana, Nona—" ucapnya gugup tak percaya akan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Nesia yang masih tersenyum.

"Ckckck, tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari diriku." Alis itu terlihat naik, memberikan seringai. "Ah, apa sebaiknya aku katakan pada Thai, yah." Tersenyum menggoda terlihat siap berlari kecil. Sebelum akhirnya langkahnya dicegat oleh Viet yang terlihat merona.

Satu ekspresi lagi yang tidak pernah ditunjukan Nesia pada mereka. Gadis itu ternyata lebih usil dari yang mereka duga.

"Nona!" mendesis pada Nesia yang terlihat gantian tertawa. "Nona, tak akan berani!" ancamnya menatap pada Nesia yang diam, dan perlahan senyum jenaka terlihat di matanya.

"Benarkah! Kau yakin!" memainkan alisnya pada Viet yang masih terlihat memerah.

"Akan kuadukan, Nona pada Kak Kajol. Akan ku katakan bahwa Nona kembali memanjat di gudang." Ancamnya pada Nesia yang berkedip.

"Katakan saja, tidak masalah. Paling hanya dimarahi," menggelengkan kepala tanpa beban. "Aku mau cari Thai, ah."

"Nona!" seruan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan wajah yang memerah dan ekspresi yang terlihat menahan tangis.

Membuat Nesia tersentak kecil, perasaan bersalah merasukinya. "Ah, aku hanya bercanda, Viet. Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku kumohon." Kembali menjewer telinganya sendiri, "kau boleh mengadukan ku pada Kajol." Ucapnya pada gadis yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya ini. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Viet. Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada, Thai. Aku janji!" mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Aku hanya berniat menggodamu saja, sungguh. Maafkan aku, yah!" tersenyum lembut ketika wajah gadis di hadapannya terlihat cemberut. "Hah, baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan ku, Viet."

Wajah yang Ludwig hapal, saat Nesia memilih menghindarinya saat itu. Membuatnya teringat kejadian saat ia memojokan Nesia malam itu. Menutup wajahnya dengan buku, berusaha melupakan ingatan malam itu.

"Apa Nona benar-benar akan mengabulkan permohonanku?" Memicingkan mata melihat Nesia yang mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi.." merasa tidak enak hati kala wajah di hadapannya terlihat mau menangis kembali. "Oke, oke.. akan ku coba sebisaku. Apa yang kau inginkan, Viet?" Ekspresi bersalah terlihat di wajahnya, menggantikan wajah yang terkesan jenaka.

Wajah itu terlihat sumeringah, mendekatkan diri pada Nesia yang berhasil ia jebak. Nesia dan perasaan halusnya, sesuatu hampir di hapal oleh para Maid. Membuat gadis itu selalu menyenangkan untuk digoda. Apalagi jika berhubungan dengan semua tuan mudanya, tentu itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. "Permintaanku tidak banyak, hanya satu." Menatap Nesia yang terlihat sabar menunggunya. Iris brown miliknya terarah pada salah satu ruangan yang sempat ia sadari kehadiran ketiga tuan mudanya tadi. Hal yang luput dari perhatian Nesia dari tadi, membuat gadis itu ikutan menoleh.

Iris onxy gadis itu melebar, saat melihat Matthias yang tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan dari tepi jendela. Bahkan dilhatnya Ludwig yang sedang -setengah berbaring di balik sandaran sofa- membaca buku. Mereka tidak melihat tingkahnya tadi kan? Membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Apalagi tatapan Arthur yang entah mengapa telihat menyeramkan –pria itu berada di sebrang sofa yang ditempati Ludwig- menikmati tehnya, tanpa melepas tatapannya dari sosok Nesia. Membuat iris onxy gadis itu terpaku sedikit lama di sana, sebelum akhirnya disadarkan oleh Viet.

Saatnya pembalasan dendam, Nonanya ini tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi selain ragu dan takut plus marah saat bersama para tuan mudanya. Jadi tidak ada salah mengerjai, dengan menunjukan ekspresi jail yang selalu dilakukannya pada mereka. Apalagi bisa-bisanya Nonanya ini tahu perasaannya tidak adil bukan, "Nona.." Ucap Viet namun cukup jelas terdengar. "Aku ingin Nona Menikah dengan Tuan Muda Arthur." Tersenyum manis tidak dipedulikannya onxy milik Nesia mengerjap mendengar permintaan itu, bahkan Arthur terlihat tersedak teh yang ia minum. Diikuti tatapan prihatin Ludwig, yang melihat pria itu terbatuk-batuk. Matthias sendiri, lebih memilih untuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang terlihat melambai. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan berbalik melihat tingkah sepupunya. Tidak menyangka, kata menikah itu memiliki efek yang cukup mengerikan bagi sepupunya –maksudnya Arthur. Sepertinya, air yang pria itu minum terasa hingga ke hidung, mendengar bagaimana pria itu kini mengumpat. Memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

**Kecebong!**

* * *

Hola! Gie datang lagi! Telat? Hohoho, sudah biasa yah. Maklumi saja *kedip ganjen* Btw, disini jaringannya pakai banget lolanya, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kabut asap. atau karena gie memang harus telat *nyengir* Plak# Eh, tapi memang bener loh, siang aja seperti masih pagi dibuatnya. N Untuk keterlambatan yang kelewatan, maaf yah. Oke, berhubung tar gie banyak lagi cuap-cuapnya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

**Next Chapter!**

"Is, kau ini. Selalu saja ketus, pantas saja kau cepat tua."

.

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?"

.

_"Kau tahu! Lebih baik aku jalan dengan gadis aneh sepertimu dari pada dengan gadis-gadis berisik di luar sana."_

.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa Ludwig menyeramkan? Apa bukan karena kau sudah mulai tertarik padanya?"

.

"sejak kapan kau jadi bersikap semanis ini?"

* * *

Bales yang gak login

**E-Chan**: Seribu rius, bukan gie kok! Lu-Lukas, Lukas yang niat!

**kuroi uso:** Arthur? Arthur itu sia- Hei Thur *ngacir*

**fatinya:** Yah, dong. Nesia kan ratunya mahluk a.. Apa kabar Nes? *nyengir*

**Alfreddo:** Tuh kan bener kan, memang yang cocok Matthias yah. Yang nanyanya *nyengir*

**Sapphire Flame:** Tuh kan bener, Nesia itu ratunya... *lirik kiri kanan* nyengir lihat Nesia* ratunya gadis cantik *kedip2*

* * *

Thanks for **Sabila Foster, ****D.N.A. Girlz,** **Emillia Kartika,**** kat. mini.718, Shin Hae Rin, E-Chan, ******kuroi uso,** ****Fatinya****, **** ImaginationFactory, ****Fikushon sakka, ****Alfreddo, ****Sapphire Flame, ****Tempe Galau, ****Lilie, **Yang Fav, yang alert, yang ngingatin di Fb, yang lagi libur, lagi mid, lagi bobo, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Pontianak, 29. 9. 15. 23.30


End file.
